Peabody
by CaptainYF
Summary: "Who is the Snake Charmer to you?" He wondered eyeing her carefully. Sugar looked down and then back at the door. "She's forced you to make runs for her, hasn't she?" He pressed. Sugar looked at Jughead long enough to toss the notepad and pencil at him before looking back toward the door. Jughead glanced down at the bracelet used to identify patients. It read back... Jughead/OC
1. Sugar

She stood alone in a pink dress in front of Jughead's trailer door. She held her mom's hand for dear life as her head darted back and forth. She rose up to her tip toes, pulling on her mom's shirt, and begging to leave. "Daddy said we can't be here." Jughead recalled as he watched her loose curls dangle around her shoulders. "No, Sugar!" Her mother shouted as she pried Sugar's hands away. The woman grabbed Sugar by her wrist, yanking her inside and slamming the door behind them. "Be good!" She ordered Sugar sternly. It was then that his father, FP, entered the room to beckon Sugar's mother back. Where, you ask? It would be a little under a decade before Jughead or Sugar would ever learn the answer. Jughead kicked his feet as he attempted to slide out of the raised chair. Sugar heard to patter of his feet, gasped, and jumped backward hitting the closed door. "It's okay," Jughead's welcoming eyes promised her. "Don't worry." He soothed reaching one small hand out to her.

"Don't touch me." Sugar tried to command, but the shiver in her voice was a plea. She pulled her arms in tight, squeezed her legs together, and pulled her head into her shoulders to appear smaller. Jughead withdrew his hand and shoved both into the pockets of his faded, oversized jeans. There was a sudden clatter of the screen door opening causing Sugar to jump with fear. She collided with Jughead sending them both to the floor.

"Jughead!" A shrill voice called at the top of the lungs as a tall, slender woman stepped through the door. Jughead recognized his mother's voice and scrambled out from beneath Sugar. "Where is your father?" She questioned as she knelt to him. "Are you okay?" She wondered dusting him off. Sugar watched for a moment with jealousy as a mother cared for her baby, then quickly averted her gaze.

Jughead raised the same hand he'd tried to reach Sugar with and extended a finger to the door that his father disappeared through. Jughead watched as his mother's chest deflate and her lips pull tight. She rose slowly to her feet causing Jughead to take a large step backward. There was a sudden shadow that seemed to cloud her face as she made her way to the door. As soon as the doorknob turned and the door swung open, life would change for Jughead and Sugar.

Jughead's father, finally home from prison, had promised his wife that he would no longer be involved with the Southside Serpents. It was a promise he couldn't keep. The Snake Charmer had weaseled Forsythe Pendelton Jones II out of a sticky situation and now, he had bigger promises to keep. That's how it seemed, anyway... Sugar's mother, one of very few female Serpents at that time, had been the messenger between FP and Tallboy.

FP had been running the Serpents from their home for eight months, but it was that day that his wife could finally prove it. Consequently, that would be the day that FP would go back to finish his originally sentenced twenty-four months in the Oswald Penitentiary. FP got out after serving only seven months due to a heavy combination of understaffing, inmate overpopulation and so-called good behavior. From the moment that he was released FP fought for custody of, then, seven-year-old, Jughead and three-year-old, Jellybean. Fortunately for JB, she wasn't awarded to their father. For Jughead, it meant returning to a ghost.

On the plus side, he'd be able to go back to his old school and see his best friends, Archie and Reggie. He had only been away for a few months, but Jughead had been pulled from school in anticipation of the move. His mother had decided to take, both, him and JB to Toledo at the time. The realization that Jughead was trading his family for his friends was too harsh a reality for a kid.

The day that Jughead had to say goodbye, he did more than that. He begged them to stay. The tears that streaked down his cheeks stained them for a lifetime. FP knelt down to Jughead and whispered, "Never let them see you cry, son." Words that stuck with Jughead. They echoed in his head endlessly as he replayed his mother tearing Jellybean from his grasp. These words would haunt him. These words that he would come to live by.

Jughead, now, stood outside Riverdale high for his first day of sophomore year. It was better than any other year because he was finally close to the end. He would graduate and go to be with his mother and sister in Toledo. Jughead had become resourceful enough these passed couple of years while his dad has been in prison. The trailer didn't have any water or electricity or food, so Jughead found solace in the drive-in.

"Jughead!" Archie Andrews called as he popped out of his dad's truck.

"Archie!" Jughead grinned as he held the strap of his backpack up on one shoulder and walked over toward Archie. Just as Jughead stepped out into the street a loud, red vehicle screamed into the parking lot. Jughead picked up his pace to get out of the way. He barely made it as an over priced car driven by Reggie Mantle parked evenly in four separate parking spots. Things had changed since elementary school...

"Whoa, you okay?" Archie questioned as he brushed Jughead's jacket with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Jughead adjusted his hat, "I'm fine."

"You ready to do this?" Archie clapped a hand on Jughead's back.

"Y-ye-" Jughead tried to answer Archie as milk chocolate skin caught his eyes. Her dark auburn hair was down a bit passed her shoulders and looked silky smooth as she flipped it over her shoulder. Sugar? Her brown - almost black - eyes scanned the front of the school before she ascended the stairs. Jughead supposed that relationship, too, had changed. He didn't see her around very often. In fact, last he'd heard she was going to Southside High.

"Jug?" Archie waved his hand in front of Jughead's face. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

"Yeah," Jughead clapped a hand on Archie's forearm and pushed his arm back to his side. "Let's go." Jughead affirmed as he finally tore his eyes from the spot where she stood and nodded his head toward the main doors.

Archie and Jughead made their way into the crowded halls. Cheryl Blossom batted her long eyelashes as she flipped her red locks to one side. She glanced at Jughead for a moment and then locked onto Archie. Jughead knew what was to follow and quickly sidestepped walking through a crowd. Jughead glanced back over his shoulder and made eye contact with Archie. Archie shot him a look that read, "Thanks for leaving me."

"Sorry," Jughead mouthed as he collided with someone sending them to the floor. "I'm sorry." He said out loud as he turned quickly to see that chocolate skinned girl on the floor with a pile of papers. Sugar cursed as she crawled onto her hands and knees.

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there?" Sugar held out a hand to Jughead as he gaped.

"Here," He spoke shortly taking her hand and awkwardly helping her stand to her feet. Jughead straightened out her jacket and brushed it clean.

"Thanks, mom." Sugar replied readjusting her studded jean vest.

"Sugar, right?" Jughead pointed a finger at her as he dropped to his knees to collect her scattered papers.

"Yes, Jughead..." She sighed as she stepped over the mess and around Jughead.

"Don't you need these?" He called over the crowd, holding up the wadded paper, and standing to his feet.

"School's for losers." Sugar called back as she walked back out the front doors. The big green snake on her back hissed at Jughead as his eyes caught the sunlight beaming off the glass door.

"Wait!" He called chasing after her. It took him a moment to work his way back through the crowded hall, but Jughead was able to catch Sugar in the, now, emptying parking lot. "Sugar!" He called to her.

"What do you need, Jones?" Sugar turned back to face him.

"You're going to skip the first day?" He wondered.

"I'm going to back at Southside in a week anyway," She casually shrugged a shoulder. "Want to get a burger?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Jughead replied as he readily stepped toward her. His conscience gripped him as he turned back to glance at the school. Jughead knew school was important, but it was the first day...and burgers! His stomach growled.

Sugar lead Jughead to Reggie's overpriced vehicle. "What are you doing?" He questioned incredulously.

"I saw him try to mow you down," Sugar mentioned as she hopped into the front seat over the open convertible top. Sugar opened a panel beneath the wheel and began to expose wires. After touching together the right combination, the vehicle started up with a gentle purr. "Don't worry," She coaxed him. "I'll take the heat," Sugar promised. "Get in."


	2. Pop's

Jughead took a breath, opened the passenger door and slid into the soft seat. His body vibrated with the gentle hum of the vehicle. Sugar stamped her foot down on the break, put the car in gear, and then slammed her foot down on the pedal.

Jughead was thankful when they finally arrived at Pop's. He wasn't sure if he would even make it there alive and that made him picture all of the delicious Pop's cuisine he'd taken for granted in the past. The guilt and fear made him twice as hungry as before. "But did you die?" Sugar questioned as they made their way into the diner. The shoppe was vacant save for Pop's and a bus boy clocking out for break.

"I felt as though, I might." Jughead replied gripping his chest. Sugar and Jughead found a booth next to a window and slid into opposite seats. Sugar leaned lazily against the window with her feet propped on the rest of the seat. Jughead sat upright with his forearms rested on the table and his hands clasped. Pop's came over for their order and questioned why they weren't in school. Sugar made an excuse about a free period, but Pop's only looked like he half-bought it.

"What brings you to to the North side?" Jughead wondered as he brushed errant crumbs off the tabletop.

"The usual." Sugar shrugged.

"That's it?" Jughead delved.

"Yeah, what?" She shrugged sitting up to mirror Jughead. "We're supposed to be relaxing."

"Conversation is soothing." Jughead smirked and glanced at Sugar for only a second.

"Not always." Sugar replied turning her gaze to the window. "How has life been on the North side?" She grinned at him.

"Decent," Jughead lied. "They're, uh, but they're talking about shutting the drive-in down." He followed up nervously as he scratched his head. Jughead was never very good at talking to the opposite gender, in fact, it made his palms sweat. This time, it didn't seem so difficult until he fell into her eyes.

"That sucks," Sugar replied looking wholeheartedly offended. "I use to hide out there all the time in middle school. It was the perfect place."

"Tell me about it," Jughead sighed. "I work there. I just-"

"You should get your North side friends to help you out." Sugar interjected.

"What does that mean?" Jughead withdrew as he placed his hands in his lap.

"The North side is flush with cash, isn't it?" Sugar shrugged one shoulder. "You got the luck of the draw."

"If you think that," Jughead started slowly, "Then why don't you want to stay here? Why send yourself back to the South side?"

Sugar finally looked up to lock eyes with Jughead. Her gaze was intense and her lips unmoving. Jughead nodded his head once in recognition of the question that shouldn't have been asked. "Why do you stay on the North side?" Sugar countered as Jughead looked down at his hands in his lap.

"My friends," He replied softly, "The Blue and Gold..."

"What's that?" Sugar questioned as Pop's walked their burgers over and set them down on the table.

"The school paper," Jughead informed her as he beamed at his entree. "Betty Cooper and I both write for it." Jughead lifted his burger and took a sizeable bite.

"Whoever that is." Sugar replied disinterestedly as she, too, bit into her burger. Jughead watched in awe as she chewed her mouthful. Sugar caught his gaze, looked at her burger and then back to him. Sugar held out her burger as if to offer him a bite. The corner of Jughead's lips turned up even though he shook his head.

Sugar and Jughead finished eating in a comfortable silence. He wasn't sure why Sugar had invited him along and to be honest, neither was she. She figured it was because she didn't know anyone else... Sugar gave Jughead a once over with her eyes and checked out the window. Sweet Pea pulled up into the gravel lot on his motorcycle and stomped his kickstand down. He raised one gloved hand and motioned at Sugar through the diner window with two fingers. "Got to go, Jones." Sugar stood threw down some cash and slid out of the booth.

"Wait," Jughead turned as Sugar made her way around him. "What about Reggie's car?"

"What about it?" She grinned waving a hand at Jughead and exited the diner. Jughead watched from the window as Sugar ran to Sweet Pea, greeted him and swung her leg over the back of his bike. Sugar gave one final wave as she hugged Sweet Pea tightly and sped out of the diner parking lot.

Sugar's life had always been a complicated mess. From the moment she first opened her eyes, she was labeled as scummiest of the South side scum. With a drug peddling, money laundering mother and a down and out wealthy father, Sugar could never find her homeostasis. Social services had showed up to deem her mother unfit, yet again, Sugar was sent to the North side to live with her dad.

Sugar's dad was the biggest push over in the world, which is something she could work with. However, Sugar's new step-mommy was a nightmare. She was always carrying on about how Sugar should've been sent away to Sisters of Quiet Mercy years ago. Mother Dearest often found herself drunk on the eldest bottles in her husband's cellar and commented that Sugar should've been drowned like a sick puppy.

At least at her mother's she felt needed. It wasn't a want, it was the requirement of sustaining their lifestyle. Through the sales, the blackmail, and the "business" that her mother ran through the Southside Serpents, Sugar was never a bum leg. Sugar had danced for the Serpents at the Whyte Wyrm, just like all the female Serpents before her. She was fifteen when her induction was necessary. Again, a matter of need rather than want.

Sugar tucked her head into the back of Sweet Pea's neck as the wind flipped and tossed her straightened hair. Sweet Pea was the one person who was able to get her through any situation. They'd grown up together with birth dates so close they would be considers "Irish cousins." Even though he was the younger of the two, Sweet Pea protected Sugar in her moments of weakness. He was there whenever her mother laid hands on Sugar. These times often left Sugar with missing patches of hair and bruises about her face. Sometimes, Sweet Pea took it so she didn't have to.

Sweet Pea pulled Sugar up to the trailer that they often stayed in. Sugar and Sweet Pea found that if they skimmed off the top, they could support themselves here without being noticed. Sugar often feared for the day her mother found out about their hideout, but thanked whomever was listening every day that she hadn't. "You want to stay here?" Sweet Pea questioned as Sugar peeled herself off of him and hopped off his motorcycle.

"You're going back to school?" Sugar sighed heavily.

"Ghoulies are getting out of hand," Sweet Pea commented, "They're about to cause a problem for us."

"Then take me with you." Sugar started to walk back to the motorcycle.

"Not gonna happen." Sweet Pea flagged her off.

"That's not a reason." Sugar approached further.

"It is," He barked, "And you're gonna be okay with that."

"No," Sugar cocked her head, "I'm not." Sugar placed her hands on her hips and watched Sweet Pea with a hard glare. "It has nothing to do with the Ghoulies, does it?" Sugar questioned as Sweet Pea averted his gaze. "What does she want?"

"It's just a quick run." Sweet Pea started.

"What the fuck, Sweet Pea?" Sugar barked throwing her hands out to her side and then crossing them beneath her breasts. "You can't go," Sugar shook her head. "Greendale in the middle of the day is just as bad as Greendale in the middle of the night," Her voice rattled as she spoke, "Just a different demon." The Greendale police were just as awful as the Ghoulies who slithered through the alleys. The cops would let you go in exchange for a modest payout of your entire Jingle Jangle supply. Unfortunately, that's when you had to face mother.

"It needs to be today or we don't make rent." Sweet Pea admitted.

"Fine," She sighed heavily, "I'm going." Sugar jumped back onto Sweet Pea's motorcycle and they headed back toward Riverdale. Sugar looked around as they turned down the same streets that lead to her father's house. Growing concerned, Sugar tried to see around Sweet Pea. He took a hand off the bars bracing Sugar as he took a hard left. "Don't do that!" He called over the rushing air. Sugar would have apologized, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. They'd turned a few streets down from her dad's house and began to pull up into a more secluded area.

A tall black, ironwrought gate with a large B welded in began to open as Sweet Pea putted through. Sugar checked around as they made their way around the giant house. A large brown shed in the back had a yellow light peaking through very high windows. It looked like a nice little winter cabin, Sugar thought wishing the summer sun would start disappearing behind the clouds. "Don't say anything, okay?" Sweet Pea whispered as he stomped his kickstand.

"Sure thing," Sugar agreed rolling her eyes and climbing off his back once again.

"Hey," Sweet Pea caught her attention as Sugar began to walk toward the wooden door that sat slightly ajar. "Wait out here." He ordered standing off of his bike, grabbing her by the back of her coat, and tugging her back toward him. "You don't want to meet him." Sweet Pea promised. Sugar kicked her way back over to the motorcycle and leaned against it. "Five minutes," Sweet Pea promised as he jetted for the door.

Sugar checked her surroundings as she had been accustomed to. Sugar's eye caught an older, redheaded woman standing at the drawn curtain of a window. Sugar didn't immediately recognize the woman, but did recognize the manor. The Blossoms had been a large part of her father's donation pool in the last few years. The woman stood in front of grated blinds casting an ominous striped shadow on her face. Sugar watch as she slid the curtain shut blocking the view inside.

Sugar turned her gaze back to the wooden structure as Sweet Pea appeared at the entrance once again. Sweet Pea reached into the doorway and appeared to shake hands with person on the other side.

Sweet Pea waltzed confidently back to his motorcycle with a new satchel at his side. "Nice bag." Sugar commented tucking her hair behind her ears. "Get on." Sweet Pea replied scoldingly. Sugar took her place on the back of Sweet Pea's bike and watched the scenery change from upscale to downtrodden in a matter of minutes. Greendale was no joke, Sugar thought as she glanced around at abandoned buildings and boarded windows. The only difference between the South side and Greendale were the gangs that dominated them. Ghoulies were frequent fliers at Southside High, but very few of them seemed to stay.

A police car pulled around the corner catching Sugar's eye in one of the rear view mirrors. Sugar tapped Sweet Pea's chest twice causing him to nod once in acknowledgement. Sweet Pea pulled up to a gas station and watched as the cruiser pulled in behind him. Never stopping his motorcycle, Sweet Pea cut down a narrow alleyway between the rundown station and a string of condemned houses. The cruiser flipped on it's lights and siren and screamed out into traffic. Sweet Pea took the first right turn he saw to move in the opposite direction of the police car. Mowing through backyard after backyard, Sweet Pea hit a sturdy wooden fence throwing Sugar over the top of it and Sweet Pea into it. He groaned standing to his feet and dusting errant dirt and brown grass that had been,dug up by his back wheel.


	3. Sweet Pea

The police cruiser chasing them hollered as it grew nearer and nearer. Sweet Pea pulled his satchel off and tossed the bag over to Sugar. "Third and maple," Sweet Pea called to her. "The only house with a red light! Go!" Sweet Pea picked up his motorcycle, started it back up and revved it. The police car the grew closer spotted him as he'd planned and Sweet Pea took off in the opposite direction. Sugar wanted to call to him, but knew she'd give herself away if she did. Instead, Sugar ducked down until the sirens disappeared in the distance.

Sugar popped out of her hiding place and walked until she found the nearest street sign. Sweet Pea was able to get them onto Maple avenue, but Sugar was still a few blocks up. Sugar watched the holes in her shoes shift as she walked one foot in front of the other. The thunderous bass of a sound system boomed as it started up as Sugar passed a house with a bunch of Ghoulies on the porch. Sugar didn't make eye contact as they called out to her. It seemed like ages before she finally saw the house with the red light.

Sugar walked up the creaky steps and knocked on the front door. Chipping white paint peeled off onto her knuckles. Sugar cleaned them on her pants while she waited. A tall man with black hair answered the door with a gun in his hand. Familiar hazel eyes captured Sugar's attention and she immediately recognized FP Jones. "What the he'll are you doing?" FP scolded grabbing Sugar by the collar of her vest and yanking her inside. "Where's Sweet Pea?" He wondered peaking outside before he closed the door.

"The cops started following us," Sugar told FP, "He led them away from here."

"Why were you even with him?" FP scolded, "You're supposed to be in school."

"I have a free period?" Sugar offered.

"No, you don't," FP corrected and yanked the satchel away from her. FP tossed it to the hairiest man with a his greasy chest bared through an open silk shirt. "The Snake Charmer will be by for payment," FP said to the man and then to Sugar, "Let's go." It wasn't an option as FP dragged Sugar out by her arm. Akin to Sweet Pea's bike, Sugar rode on the back FP's until she was delivered back to Riverdale High.

"Take that off." FP ordered as he motioned for her vest.

"Not cool, FP." Sugar complained as she stripped it off and threw it at him.

"Riverdale is good for you!" He called after Sugar as she made her way back inside the building. Sugar raised her middle finger and held it over the shoulder that displayed her Serpent tattoo. The bell rang and like a flood, students began to pour into the halls. Sugar traipsed through the crowds until she saw Jughead. This time he was standing with three other humans that Sugar didn't have to strength to deal with. There was a gentle, feminine touch on Sugar's shoulder causing her to jumped and turn quickly.

"I'm sorry," A younger teacher with cat eye glasses apologized bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'm Miss Grundy and I heard that you were going to be in my class-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sugar spoke quickly, "Thought I had a free period. Whatever."

"No. You- it's after the lunch period," Miss Grundy advised, "You excelled at your old school in music and I was wondering if you'd be interested in private tutoring."

"Absolutely not." Sugar replied before she continued down the hallway, leaving Miss Grundy dumbfounded. Sugar ducked her head in an attempt to sneak passed Jughead, but knew she didn't succeed when he achieved eye contact. Jughead raised a hand and beckoned her over. Sugar shook her head and headed in the opposite direction. Sugar felt a soft tug on the end of her hair and turned to see what she'd caught. Sugar watched as her hair slipped through the pale of fingers of Reggie Mantle's hand. Sugar smirked as he continued out the front exit with the rest of his North side bulldog buddies.

Sugar continued toward the cafeteria as she heard Reggie's faint holler. Her smile doubled as she searched the cafeteria for an empty table. That was a wish that wouldn't come true. Sugar turned on her heel to head back out, but her nose stuffed into the chest of one Jughead Jones. "You should sit with us." Jughead offered motioning to his friends standing and conversing in the lunch line. As Sugar started to decline the offer, her phone began to vibrate in her pants pocket. She checked the caller: Mother Dearest.

"Save me a seat." Sugar offered answering the phone and searching for a quieter location.

"What happened?" Her mother screeched from the other end.

"We barely got into Greendale before the cops were on us." Sugar explained.

"So you let him take the fall, again?" Her mother sighed with exasperation. "Good job, Sugar." The line went dead. Sugar knew what she was in for the next time she saw her mother. For now, she could push it to the back of her mind.

"Hey," Jughead's voice caught her attention as his hand clapped onto her shoulder. "You might need this." Jughead held up her class schedule.

"Thanks, nerd." Sugar replied monotonously as she took the paper.

"Any time." Jughead waved her off as he gripped the handle of his bookbag with both hands. After Jughead walked back to school from Pop's he had headed to his next period unable to get Sugar out of his brain. She and Sweet Pea seemed close, but Jughead figured that came with Serpent territory.

Everyone was focused on the current Riverdale mystery - the death of Jason Blossom. His sister Cheryl had given her recap of events, stating the Jason had been pulled under during an average boat ride. The problem: they were the only two there. I guess we were left to believe Cheryl's story. The only thing we know for certain is that Fulton Doily discovered a soaking, sobbing Cheryl Blossom on the edge of Sweetwater River that day.

"Who's that?" Veronica Lodge, the only person richer than Reggie Mantle, questioned.

"Sugar," Jughead replied checking over his shoulder to see if she was still there.

"They call her Sugar Baby?" Betty Cooper, our favorite girl next door, wondered as she requested French fries from the lunch lady.

"I'm not sure..." Jughead furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at Betty. Sugar akin to Sweet, Jughead observed, was it a couples thing? Jughead shrugged it off.

"If I'm right," Betty continued, "Then I think I was supposed to show her and Veronica the school today."

"I'll help you with that." Jughead promised as he collected a tray if his own. Lunch always passed too quickly for Jughead. It was the only period he liked other than the free time he used to work on The Blue and Gold. As Jughead lumbered toward his next class, he thought about the Twilight Drive-In and Sugar's suggestion. He could afford to look into save the place he deemed home all summer after FP had kicked him out.

Jughead turned the corner to find Sugar pressed between Reggie and her locker. The halls had cleared out as students made their way to their classes. Sugar appeared to be in distress. Jughead moved quickly toward them until he heard Sugar giggling.

"One small favor?" He questioned looking her over as he twirled the end of her hair in his fingers.

"With benefits." Sugar promised him.

"Fine," Reggie shrugged one shoulder and dropped his hand. "As long as one of those perks is you."

"You're going to have to work harder than that," Sugar chuckled as she ran a gentle hand down the middle of Reggie's chest and waltzed around him. "What are you doing, Jones?" Sugar scoffed as she made her way around him as well. "How are you everywhere?"

"Every journalist has eyes and ears." Jughead commented as his stomach turned over. He got the sudden feeling that he shouldn't have said that. Instead of addressing it, Sugar sighed and viewed the crumpled paper Jughead had given her thirty minutes before. "You're right there." Jughead pointed at the band room before speeding off in the opposite direction toward his English class.

"Good looking out, Jones!" Sugar called as she entered her first ever class at Riverdale high. The ginger boy that Jughead stood with at lunch was front and center listening intently as Miss Grundy spoke with him. The final bell rang as Sugar took a seat in back where she would go unnoticed.

"Welcome to band," Miss Grundy clapped her hands together with excitement. "This is a free area where we can express ourselves through the sound of music," She grinned glancing over at the redheaded boy and staying there just a hair too long. "But," Miss Grundy almost whispered, "We will have band performances, so we will be practicing a few songs throughout the semester for our holiday concert in December." Miss Grundy beamed at the class and then again at the redhead. "Also, I'd like to welcome a new student this year..." She trailed off.

"Oh no," Sugar clapped a hand over her face. "No, no." She begged looking up at the ceiling.

"Sugar." Miss Grundy addressed her, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Sugar stood, looked at the faces awaiting her tale, and sighed heavily before replying anticlimactically, "No." Before she sat back down on the risers.

"It's okay," Miss Grundy tried to stay positive, "We'll come back to it." Miss Grundy continued with her aimless lesson until she granted everyone time to "mingle" with one another. It looked to Sugar that she simply wanted more one-on-one time with her little protege. Sugar felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to check the caller. It was a text, she observed as she unlocked her phone, from Fogarty.

"SC getting SP now." He informed.

The Snake Charmer was already at work on Sweet Pea's case. "Tell SP I'm on the North side." Sugar replied quickly before checking her surroundings.

"Whyte Wyrm after school." Fogarty commanded probably coming from the Snake Charmer herself. The day crept to a slow end as Sugar waited to meet her doom. Sweet Pea had been caught because she slowed him down. Sugar only wanted to be a larger part of the Serpents. She was tired of bartending with Topaz and catering to others. It was Sugar's ultimate goal to be as important as Sweet Pea, but each time, she proved to herself and everyone else that she was nowhere near his expertise.

Sugar decided that's what she'd tell the Snake Charmer as she walked through the doors of the Whyte Wyrm. FP, Sweet Pea, Fogarty, Tall Boy, and many others involved in the Ghoulie/Serpent pact stood in an ominous circle that the Snake Charmer stood in the center of. Tall Boy took Sugar by her upper arm and dragged her to Penny Peabody. "A Serpent never shows cowardice." Penny began taking ominously slow steps toward Sugar.

"Wait," Sugar begged. "It was an accident. Sweet Pea-"

"No Serpent stands alone!" Penny interjected raising her voice. Penny reached out for Sugar, who leaped back from the touch. An angry snarl turned up on Penny's lips before she stretched out a hand and slapped Sugar across the face.

"No, please." Sugar begged trying to get the attention of any one of the people surrounding her. The Serpents looked away in shame while the Ghoulies watched with pleasure. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" Sugar voice cracked as Penny brought her to a cowering mess on her knees. Penny took a fistful of Sugar's hair and dragged her to the floor. Sugar crossed her arms over her face to protect herself, but Penny pried them back before folding them together across Sugar's chest. Sugar turned her face down into her shoulder as Penny sat on her shoulders.

"No Serpent betrays their own." Penny seethed through her teeth before balling her fists.

"I'm begging you-!" Sugar screamed more to the on lookers than to Penny. The first strike was to Sugar's unprotected cheek. She turned her face in the opposite direction to protect it, but was struck again. "Get off me!" Sugar called out as she tried to get some leverage beneath her. Penny began to swing wildly as she realized Sugar was fighting back. It only became more fun for her.

"No Serpent stands alone!" Penny repeated at the top of her lungs as she brought her fist down onto Sugar's eye. The little stars began to dance behind Sugar's eyes and her will to fight was waning. With each blow, Sugar could feel the aching and pulsing in her head grown stronger and stronger. "Never leave him again!" Penny called directly into Sugar's ear before slapping her one more good time across her bleeding face. Sugar had no strength left to fight, disoriented, and winded from trying to fight Penny off. Penny reared back for one last blow

Penny reminded Sugar slapping her once. "No Serpent stands alone." Penny released Sugar's hair, but climbed over the top her. Penny sat on Sugar's shoulders pinning her arms to the floor. "Stop." Sweet Pea called as Penny turned Sugar's face into hamburger. Penny, expressionless, looked dead into Sweet Pea's eyes, then back at Sugar. Penny wound her fist back and struck one last time. Sugar felt the crack against her mouth; her lip breaking against her teeth.

"Get off of her!" He cried again this time starting to rush toward her. FP held out a hand to Sweet Pea.

"That's enough, Penny." FP informed her. Penny's flying fists stopped midstrike as she gazed up at FP from beneath her blond bangs. Penny seemed as though she had to force herself to stand up and move away from Sugar. Penny left one last insult by spitting at Sugar. "You see what happens you when you cut her in?" Penny hisses through her teeth into Sweet Pea's ear. She exited the Whyte Wyrm with her gang of Ghoulies letting everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

Sweet Pea ran to Sugar and wrapped her up in his arms. "I see the moon," He began to sing. His voice shook and cracked as he rocked her. "And the moon sees me."


	4. Reggie

The next morning, Sugar woke up in the trailer. She was supposed to have gone back to her dad's, but she was sure he hadn't noticed. Sugar pulled herself out of bed and rested her feet on the ground. She attempted to move any part of her face. Sugar winced bringing her hand to her jaw. "You up?" Sweet Pea called as he knocked on the door frame.

"Yeah." Sugar called back pulling her blanket back over legs.

"I was hoping it would get better," Sweet Pea commented, "But it's the opposite."

"Thanks, Sean." Sugar rolled her eyes as she called him by the name on his birth certificate.

"Not cool, Sasha." Sweet Pea glared. "I do have ice." He held up an old shopping bag with randomly sized chipped pieces from the build up inside their freezer.

"Thanks." Sugar replied reaching for it. Sweet Pea stepped further into her bedroom and placed the item in her hand. "Reggie Mantle is going to sell JJ on the North side so we don't have to." Sugar informed Sweet Pea.

"You got that hard headed fuck to sell for us?" Sweet Pea chuckled.

"He's sweet." Sugar replied placing drawing the ice pack to any area on her face.

"You're allowed to pimp the product," Sweet Pea informed her, "Not yourself."

"I can do whatever I want." Sugar replied callously as she stood, pulling the ice from her face and dropping it to the bed. "Get out," She ordered Sweet Pea. "I have to get ready for school." Sweet Pea waved a hand at her as he left the room. Sugar changed into anything she could find that didn't smell absolutely terrible. The hard buzz of her phone against the faux wood made Sugar jump. She unlocked her phone to See a text from Jughead. "School?" It read right before a hard knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Sweet Pea scoffed from the other side of her closed door. Sugar popped her door open to see Jughead standing on the other side of it.

"Hello, Sweet Pea," Jughead deadpanned, "Is Sugar home?" Sugar snorted. "Hey-" Jughead spoke semi-excitedly until he took in Sugar's new face. Jughead's smile dropped. "What happened?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Sweet Pea warned.

"Chill out, Sweet Pea," Sugar chuckled lightly to him and then to Jughead. "So, are you walking me or…?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sweet Pea warned.

"They'll understand." Sugar whispered to him. "Bye, Sweet Pea!" She called as she and Jughead began their walk to the school. "How is the drive-in?"

"Why do you ask?" Jughead questioned almost defensively.

"You said you worked there," Sugar started, "Like, what did you play last night, I guess?" She cocked her head as her leg brushed against the dewy leaves of an unkempt bush.

"Oh, yeah," Jughead gave a breathy chuckle which insinuated his nervousness to Sugar. "Alfred Hitchock's Psycho."

"Ah, Norman Bates," Sugar's pillow lips pulled into a smirk. She immediately winced as she'd almost forgotten the beating she'd endured. "I can't wait to see it all the way through."

"You should come by." Jughead offered as they rounded a corner coming up to the front of the school.

"Save me a seat." Sugar replied as split from Jughead and walked toward Reggie Mantle. Reggie made eye contact with Sugar and she winked in response never breaking her stride. Jughead watched as Sugar made her way into the front entrance of the school. Jughead lumbered up the front steps for another day of feigned content. He would be bombarded with the inexplicable return of Jason Blossom's cadaver.

Cheryl had stated that she believed Jason drowned that day at Sweetwater River, but the bullet hole in his head suggested otherwise. Jughead clutched his bag in one hand, where he kept notes and puzzle pieces of his book that had yet to be typed. Jughead watched a familiar blond ponytail bounce through the hallway as Betty Cooper made her way toward him. He gave her a once over with his gaze as he continued in the opposite direction. As they grew close, Betty reached out a meek hand and placed it on Jughead's arm. "Can we talk?"

The question was simple and easy to answer. It sparked a friendship that Jughead didn't know could fully exist. Sure, his dad often encouraged him to keep on with his writing, but now, he actually had someone to do it with. Someone who wanted to answer every question and make sure the truth was heard. Looking back on that semester, Jughead wished he wasn't so intent on finding Jason Blossom's murderer. If he had known it would be FP behind bars, he would've taken it back.

Was it inevitable?

Jughead was torn apart when he discovered that he would have to transfer to Southside High. He began to cherish small moments with Betty. Jughead would hug her a few seconds too long, linger after each kiss and hold her every chance he had. He didn't know what was going to happen at Southside High, but he would keep his head down; go unnoticed.

As soon as he walked through the doors, he was greeted by the most unenthusiastic Southside Serpent welcome wagon. Save for Toni Topaz, the rest of them could shove it. Jughead wasn't going to let the stigma of FP's rein force him to become someone new. Though...that night at the trailer...that very first night, when Tallboy presented him with a leather jacket...it didn't feel wrong and that's what Jughead struggled with. He didn't want to have to choose between the North and the South.

"This is where we sit at lunch." Toni gestured to a table full Serpents.

"No, thanks." Jughead replied.

Toni went on the warn him of the Ghoulies and the terror that they would shower down on him as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Jughead would handle it when it arose, if that day would ever come. "Sweet Pea," A familiar voice caught Jughead's attention. He turned over his shoulder and saw Sugar beckoning Sweet Pea to her. It had been a long time since he and Sugar had talked. At Riverdale, they seemed to go their separate ways.

Sugar and Reggie would meet every couple of weeks so he could re-up and she could collect the cash. Reggie admitted to Sugar that he wasn't joking when he flirted with her. Sugar was someone to accept each ounce of love that came her way. She experienced it less often than she dealt with the pain. Sugar drank Reggie in and started to settle him down for awhile. Sugar made it a month at her dad's before being sent back to her mom's. It really didn't matter where she was legally supposed to stay anymore because she spent most nights with Sweet Pea.

When Sugar returned to Southside High, she found adjusting a lot more difficult than usual. Her whole month long adventure back at Riverdale High led to something she never expected. A happy, fun loving relationship. Reggie continued his advances each time she went to pick up the cash he'd collected. Reggie suavely hinted that he wasn't selling the drugs for the money; he was doing it so he could see her. Sugar told him that it was stupid idea. She remembered the way he laughed from his belly when she uttered those words. That's when he asked why Sugar was selling…and she couldn't answer. How could she tell him that she had no choice? Sugar knew Reggie wouldn't understand.

Still, he'd caught her attention. Eventually, he started giving her a small gift with each drop off. Sometimes it was hand written note with a cliche love quote. Sugar liked those the best. On their first date, Reggie drove her out to Lover's Lane and sat with her on the hood of his car. He pulled a joint out of his pocket and asked if she had a lighter. Always, but he knew that. He and Sugar laid back on the glass of his windshield and got high in a peaceful silence. It was almost as if the crickets had combined their tune to play the perfect natural love song.

She reached for his hand.

He pulled her close.

And that's all it took.

Each day that passed, Sugar found herself missing Reggie's presence. She started miss skipping class with him and just not giving a shit about anything in the world. Sugar would often make unnecessary trips to the North side. She had been omitting a lot of the truth to Sweet Pea. She would tell him that she was going to see Reggie, but Sweet Pea never asked for what reason. She never felt the need to say. It wasn't until three week prior that her mother learned of her relationship with a North sider. She had Sugar followed on a run when Sugar didn't show up to the drop off point on time. She reminded Sugar of all the things the North had done to the South and accused her of becoming a traitor. That was grounds for being removed from the Serpents and that was the last thing Sugar could afford.

She met Reggie at Sweetwater River on a cold morning. It used to be a common meeting ground, but after the development on the Blossom crime syndicate, it had become very vacant. At first, he was excited to see her. He wrapped her up in his arms and laid audible smooches all over her cheeks. Then Reggie questioned their meeting grounds. Sugar started with an apology and his grip softened. She moved into an explanation, hoping that she could keep from hurting Reggie. He took a few steps away from her and she no longer had the strength to continue speaking. She wanted to tell him to wait, to come back. She wanted to say that she was kidding and that she really got him good. But once again, Sugar was being ruled by the almighty herself. She couldn't say what she wanted to.

When Sugar looked into his red rimmed eyes, she knew that there was no for either of them to walk away from this okay with it. Reggie swallowed hard, the corners of his mouth pulling down, and his chin beginning to quiver. "Why?" He wondered through a semi-stifled sob. Her eyes moved from his to the ground. This would be the second time Sugar simply couldn't answer that question. She was his heart break inside his eyes as the tears started to fall. Sugar wanted to hug Reggie, but didn't know if she could expect a bad reaction. She was accustomed to getting hit - only, this time, it would be more than physical pain.

Reggie surprised her by storming toward her. Sugar jumped back almost falling to the ground. When he reached for her it wasn't the swing of a fist. Reggie snatched her by the front of her shirt and wrapped her up in a warm hug. "I don't want to break up," He whispered into the crown of her head. "I don't want to be without you." No one had ever said that to her. Even Sweet Pea told her to go lay in the street, every so often. "Can I just say one thing?" Reggie wondered pulling back to see her grim, tear soaked expression.

"You can say anything." Her strained voice managed.

"I love you," He admitted bringing a hand to her hairline and brushing a thumb across the baby hair. "And I'll always love you." He promised to wait for her every day and she rejected the thought. Even suggesting Reggie try for that new little tartlette with half-million around her neck. He didn't think it was funny, but she really needed the laugh. Sugar knew that, in the long run, Reggie wouldn't wait and that he absolutely shouldn't. She reminded him to never put his life on hold for someone else. It wasn't fair.


	5. FP

"Sweet Pea," Sugar barked again, then to a gandering Jughead, "Are you Sweet Pea?"

"You were right, huh?" Jughead motioned to their surroundings, "Back in the Southside..."

"I'm usually right." Sugar grinned as Sweet Pea took her by the crook of her arm and started to lead her away. "What are you doing?" Sugar asked Sweet Pea as she was dragged along. "I was talking."

"Not to him." Sweet Pea ordered.

"Let's start with you getting the bass out of your voice," Sugar held up a finger, "Let's move onto I can make my own decisions," She placed a hand on her hip, "And let's end with you remembering all the things his dad has done for us."

"Yeah, sure." Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

"Make him feel welcome." Sugar ordered.

"Whatever you say," Sweet Pea mocked her voice. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I have plans tonight-" Sugar started, but Sweet Pea held up a hand. "Wait, Sweet Pea, please? Take Fogarty."

"I picked you," Sweet Pea commented, "So that I could take you. Not so you could use me as an excuse to see Reggie."

"I'm not-"

"No." He barked. "Stop. This isn't the North and Southside Serpents. Go ahead and fuck every North sider you can find, Sash, but remember that this is going to come back to you. If you don't show, I'll know what you really think of us."

"You're being a little dramatic, Sweet Pea." Sugar blinked lazily at him.

"You seem to be forgetting where exactly it is that you came from," Sweet Pea replied harshly. "He's not FP, we don't owe him any favors." Sweet Pea turned to walk away, but raised his finger with a second thought, "And for the record, I don't owe you anything, either. I should've told Penny about Reggie and I didn't. As far as I see it, you owe me."

"So, we're not protecting each other anymore?" Sugar noted crossing her arms, "Got it."

"There's only so much I can protect you from, Sugar." Sweet Pea spoke as he began his walk back into the cafeteria.

"Hey," Toni Topaz walked toward Sugar. "You okay?"

"Is Sweet Pea different to you?" Sugar wondered as she watched her brother sock Fogarty once in the arm.

"He's been angrier lately," Topaz admitted as she watched Jughead sitting at an empty table with his back to the Serpents.

"Did anything happen?" Sugar wondered looking over at Toni. "With the Snake Charmer?"

Toni didn't reply, she simply averted her gaze.

"Why am I always the last person to find out?" Sugar questioned with a heavy sigh. Sugar turned on her heel and headed for the main doors of Southside High. Working her way out the front, she looked left and then right. Where would she go? Sweet Pea was upset with, her parents never liked her, and she'd broken up with Reggie. Sugar was finally alone like she'd always wanted. It didn't feel as good she hoped it would. Sugar sat on the steps, rested her elbows on hr knees, and her cheeks in her palms. The cold winter weather chilled her to the bone.

Not knowing where else to go or what else to do, Sugar began her journey to see FP. He had taken the fall for the murder of Jason Blossom which kept him behind bars. Sugar didn't know the whole story as she had been dealing with her own problems, but when it tied FP up and she didn't have a protector bigger than the Snake Charmer, the punishments would get worse and worse. Sugar often missed FP more than her own folks. He had always been closer to her and cared more about her wellbeing than either of them combined. After about a forty-five minute walk and few hitched rides, Sugar was finally able to get into the penitentiary. They stripped her of all Serpent related items, pushed her through a metal detector, and sent her on her way. Sugar sat down before the glass and waited.

When FP rounded the corner and saw her sitting there, a wave of confusion washed over him. "What are you doin' here?" FP questioned as soon as he picked up his receiver.

"I didn't know what else to do." Sugar admitted softly.

"Go to school." FP ordered her.

"And do what, FP?" Sugar met his gaze allowing him to finally see the real frustration, exhaustion and worry behind her eyes. "Some kid got smacked with a book today because he answered a question properly. What am I supposed to do there? I'll graduate, but I'm not learning anything."

"What are you really doin' here?" FP almost whispered as he leaned into the glass.

Sugar's mouth pulled tight, "The Snake Charmer is making Sweet Pea take more and more on," She started, "He's angry all the time now."

"Unfortunately for the two of you," FP sighed, "You were born into it and it might not seem like you have a choice now, but when you turn 18-"

"If either of us make it that long." Sugar interjected.

"Listen," FP commanded firmly, "Your life is not over, Sasha," He eyed her carefully. "You need a break."

"I can't get away." Sugar smiled though the phony gesture didn't throw FP.

"Go to my house," FP offered. "No one's there. Take the night, then talk with Sweet Pea. He's your brother and he loves you more than anyone. He'll listen when he calms down."

There was a moment of silence before Sugar manifested the courage to say, "You didn't kill Jason." FP took a breath, looked her over, and hung his phone up on the receiver. Sugar stayed on her end until FP stood and walked away.

Sugar wasted very little time getting to FP's trailer. Creeping in through a bedroom window, Sugar took a look at her surroundings. It was better than home, she thought as she placed one foot on a night stand and hopped down. Sugar dug through some drawers until she found a pair of shorts and a shirt to borrow while she washed her gear.

Sugar stripped down in the laundry room throwing her things straight into the wash and starting it up. Sugar saw clean folded towels on top of the dryer and took one for her hair and another for her body. Next, she would finally take a hot shower. A luxury she hadn't had in a very long time. Sugar could've sworn it was only five minutes since she'd stepped in, but the sun had gone down by the time she was out. Sugar pulled on the borrowed clothing and decided to have a look around.

Sugar came upon a record player with a Merle Haggard record was already queued up, she turned it on and began to sing along as she made her way to the kitchen. Merle Haggard was one of her absolute favorites, she gushed as Today I Started Loving You Again came on. Sugar swayed her hips as she found the makings for a PB and J. Had the record player not been so loud, Sugar would have heard Jughead as he entered through the front door.

His eyes bruised, cheek swollen, and his lip cut. The Ghoulies had caught him in the hallway after he'd decided to stay late to work on his new paper, The Red and The Black. The music filled his ears upon entrance and so did Sugar's windchime voice. Jughead dropped his bag heavily onto the ground causing a loud thud. Sugar jumped and turned around with the peanut butter caked butter knife.

"Is that my shirt?" Jughead question pointing at her.

"I thought it was FP's stuff," She answered suddenly feeling the urge to cover herself. "He said there wouldn't be anyone here."

"Yeah," Jughead replied ardently as he looked over at his open bedroom door. "He doesn't know I've been staying here."

"What happened to you?" Sugar wondered as she started to lick the knife clean.

"I-I-" Jughead averted his gaze out of nervousness, "Ghoulies." He finally spat out.

A somewhat satisfied smirk pulled up on Sugar's lips as she turned around to put her knife in the sink. "Didn't someone warn you about that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Two someone's if you want to be a bigger dick about it." Jughead replied with a fiery huff and threw himself down on the couch.

"Cool it, Jones," Sugar chuckled. "You got a first aid kit?"

Jughead motioned toward the bathroom then watched Sugar disappear inside and reappear with the first aid kit in hand. She took a seat next to him on the couch and patted her lap. Jughead knitted his thick brows together and watched her carefully. "I'm not going to bite you." She promised prompting Jughead to started leaning toward her. "Unless you're into that." She joked.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Jughead spoke quickly leaning away, "Betty and I-"

"It was a joke, Jones," Sugar laugh at his discomfort. "Tell Betty she's safe." Jughead took a breath and scooted back enough to rest his head in her lap. Jughead gazed up at Sugar's tucked chin as she tore open an alcohol pad. "It's gonna sting." She warned only a second before dabbing his brow with it. Jughead hissed sucking air through his teeth and wincing, but not pulling away. "I saw FP today." Sugar mentioned as she continued bandaging him.

"He okay?" Jughead whispered hollowly.

"He's okay," Sugar's voice raised a bit at the end indicating her lie. "He didn't kill Jason, did he?" Sugar placed a butterfly strip to hold Jughead's brow together.

"No." Jughead replied wishing he could avert his gaze.

"You know that for a fact?" Sugar questioned as she put antibiotic ointment on his abrasions.

"Yeah." Jughead murmured. "We told Sheriff Keller. We even had proof, but my dad is guilty of covering it up."

"I'm sorry, Jones." Sugar whispered back as she brushed a flyaway back toward his beanie. The light touch of her hand made Jughead's eyes drift shut for a short second. Her comforting touch put him at ease and for a moment, he forgot his pain. It crept back up very slowly and then all at once.

"Don't be." He breathed dismissively.

"I know how it feels." Sugar admitted as she gazed down at him.

"Ghoulies got you, too?" He wondered turning to look back at her.

"Something like that," She smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Jughead knew that look all too well. He saw it when his mom left, when he waved Jellybean away, and whenever he looked into his father's eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't too sure how. Jughead took the hand that was smoothing over his hairline and grasped it lightly. He could've stayed up all night talking to Sugar and to tell you the truth, he didn't remember falling asleep. Laying in Sugar's lap, Jughead realized that it had been a long time since he felt a touch so tender. He did enjoy each gentle caress from his Betty, but...this was different. Jughead would say the touch was akin to a mothers love rather than a lovers passion. His eyes drifted shut as he used each of her robust thighs as the most comfortable pillow. Sugar's fingers ran along his hairline as his head started to grow heavy. A small smirk pulled up on the corner of Sugar's lips and she wondered when she would be lucky enough to find the love of someone as gentle and as docile as Jughead.

Jughead jolted upright on to sofa and looked around. When had he fallen asleep? It was still dark outside so it wasn't too long ago. Jughead rubbed his sleepy eyes, turned and went to lay his head back down when he saw Sugar with her head back and her jaw slack. Jughead smiled to himself, then got up off the couch and made every attempt to wake Sugar. "Like the dead..." Jughead sighed as he adjusted her on the sofa and placed one of the decorative pillows behind her head. Jughead went to FP's room and took the comforter off the bed, then draped it over Sugar before heading off to his bedroom.


	6. Penny

Sugar awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up on the sofa and looking around. "Shit!" She called at the top of her lungs seeing the morning light peaking in through the windows. Sugar fumbled, making a mess of everything, as she attempted to find her phone. Finally locating it, she woke the screen and saw fifteen missed calls and thirty missed texts. Scrolling through them only made her anxiety worse. "Where are you?" Sweet Pea questioned more than once with a million question marks. The final text, "That's it. You're done." From the Snake Charmer. Sugar's breath was stolen.

"You okay?" Jughead wondered groggily as he lazily scratched at his scalp.

"I have to go." Sugar murmured as she ran to the laundry room and changed back into her clothing.

"We have like an hour before school." Jughead notified, now, from his position on the couch.

"I know." Sugar whispered bolting out of the trailer without her shoes on. The cut of the gravelly road didn't phase Sugar as she made her way a few trailers down and a couple over to where she and Sweet Pea stayed. Sugar crept up to the door. She had seen Sweet Pea's bike outside, so there was no doubt he was already home, but maybe she could sneak passed him. Sugar, as gently as she could, opened the screen door and then the front door. Sweet Pea sat awake on their couch with his elbows on his knees, his fingers woven together, and his chin resting atop them. His head slowly turned to look over as Sugar.

"Where were you?" Sweet Pea questioned nonchalantly at first. When he was met with silence and Sugar attempting to pass him, Sweet Pea grabbed for her wrist. He yanked Sugar back to face him and hollered at the top of his lungs, "Where the fuck were you?!"

"I told you I had plans," Sugar replied angrily, "Let go." Yanking her arm back, Sugar squared off with Sweet Pea.

"You were with that fucking North sider." Sweet Pea interrogated as he took an intimidating step forward to loom over Sugar. "That's why you left me hanging?"

"No, I wasn't with Reggie." Sugar crossed her arms beneath her breasts and glared Sweet Pea in the eye. "I told you to take Fogerty."

"You don't call the shots!" Sweet Pea hollered grabbing Sugar by the shoulders and shaking her once. Sugar pivoted her body to release his hold and returned back with a hard slap. Sweet Pea squeezed his eyes shut, brought his hand to his face, and flexed his jaw.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Sugar asked as her voice shook with the adrenaline that coursed through her.

"You should be." Sweet Pea growled and turned his back to her. He snatched his serpent jacket off the back of the sofa and stomped out the door. The angry, unafraid facade Sugar wore crumbled and she began to cry into her palms. Wiping her face clean, she ran to her room and began to pack her things. There was no time for self pity, she thought as she shoved things haphazardly into her bookbag. That was when the screen door creaked. Sugar's head popped up for a second before she went back to hurriedly zip up her bag. The front door opened with a bag against the wall behind it. Sugar's heart raced as she pulled her bag onto her back.

A single gunshot rang out. Sugar wasn't sure what happened, so she turned around to investigate. There was a bullet hole near the handle of her door. Shit, it wasn't even locked, Sugar realized as she bolted for her window. She was able to get her upper body and one leg out before she was grabbed from inside the trailer. Sugar's first instinct was to kick, but with one leg out the window, she failed to fight off her attacker. Sugar was yanked back through the window by more than one set of hands. A bag was placed over her head to obscure her view as she began to take kicks and punches from all angles. Her only safety was to ball up and tuck her head.

"You're gonna take it," Penny Peabody informed Sugar as she grabbed at the back of the bag and pulling the back upward before slamming Sugar's head back to the floor. Penny stood over Sugar, brought one knee to her chest, and stomped the side of Sugar's face. Sugar heard a loud pop and a subsequent cracking that accompanied a searing pain in her jaw. "Stop." Penny ordered. There was the soft cocking of the gun Sugar heard earlier. The unmistakable feel of the barrel pressed to her temple. "You wanna fuck up my shipment?" Penny asked as her finger danced on the trigger.

"I'm sorry." Sugar slobbered in an attempt to speak through her broken jaw. "Please, don't kill me."

"How are you going to convince me?" Penny questioned menacingly. "Because it looks like you were about to run back to your daddy." The backpack was yanked off of Sugar's back and landed with a thud further away from her.

"No." Sugar promised. "I was coming home." She lied.

"Not good enough." Penny replied softly.

There were three loud thuds against the front door, "Riverdale Sheriff's Department!" Sheriff Keller identified, "Open the door or we're coming in!"

"Shit," Penny spat grabbing Sugar by the back of her shirt and lifting her to her feet. "You say that we left or I'm going to shoot you dead in front of all these cops." Penny whispered to her as they proceeded to the front door. "You got it?" Penny snarled and snatched the bag off of Sugar's head. Instead of trying to talk again, Sugar gave a fearful nod. Sugar stood in front of the door, a shaky hand reaching out for the knob, and pulling the door open ever so slightly.

"Sasha," Sheriff Keller breathed as looked over her face.

"They left." Sugar tilted her head down allowing the profuse flow of blood to escape.

"Then why don't you come out?" Sheriff Keller called her bluff. "You look like you walked out of Fight Club."

"I can't." Sugar sniffled as her voice shook. The tears of terror still streaking down her face.

"It's a little late," Keller pressed. "Come on." He reached in for her arm.

"Please!" She wailed feeling the shooting pain as he touched her. A look crossed Sheriff Keller's face before he gave her a knowing nod.

"I said step out," He ordered reaching for the gun on his hip. "Now." Sugar's eyes shifted to see Penny from her peripheral vision. Sheriff Keller drew his gun, pointed it at the door and fired one shot. It broke through the paneling easy enough and struck Penny in the thigh. She cried out hitting the floor. Sudden footsteps clamored about as the people who'd beat Sugar attempted to get Penny up and out. Sheriff Keller grabbed for Sugar, pulling her out of the trailer, and stepping in with his gun at the ready.

"Take her to the hospital." Sheriff Keller called over his shoulder at the deputy he'd passed Sugar off to. The deputy walked Sugar over to her car, flipped on the sirens and lights, then screamed through Riverdale to the hospital. It felt like decades that they poked, prodded and pressed on Sugar's skin. Why did they always ask if it hurt? Of course, it fucking hurt. They took Sugar into surgery after finding out that her jaw had snapped in half. She finally had a moment of rest after they welded her jaw together. It would be her first real restful sleep knowing that she was in a safe place.

It was as she nodded off that her door swung open. "Sugar," Jughead walked quickly over to her. He'd showed up with the ginger boy, the blue eyed girl, and the female Richy Rich. Sugar shook her head and waved tried to wave them out. "What happened?" He questioned looking over her. Sugar attempted to speak as it came naturally, but her braces held her jaw in place.

"Nnn," She whined baring her teeth to him.

"Do you have-" Before Jughead could get the question out, Betty started digging her bag, and handing Sugar a notepad and a pencil.

"Leave." Sugar wrote on the paper and tried to hand them back to Betty.

"We'll go," Betty stated to both Sugar and Jughead, then glanced back at the ginger and Richy. "Keep it." Betty motioned with both hands to the pencil and paper in Sugar's hands. "You guys should talk, though." Betty's blue eyes met Sugar's deep brown eyes before darting to Jughead and then to the floor. "Come on." She beckoned the other two out leaving Jughead at Sugar's bedside.

Sugar underlined the word she'd written and showed it to Jughead once more.

"You know I'm not the only one asking questions, right?" Jughead questioned softly.

Sugar looked toward the door.

"Just answer one question," Jughead coaxed her. "And I'll leave."

Sugar looked back over to him.

"Who is the Snake Charmer to you?" He wondered eyeing her carefully.

Sugar looked down and then back at the door.

"She's forced you to make runs for her, hasn't she?" He pressed.

Sugar looked at Jughead long enough to toss the notepad and pencil at him before looking back toward the door. Jughead glanced down at the white plastic bracelet the hospital used to identify people. It read back, "Sasha Peabody."

"Where is she?" A loud voice that they both recognized as Sweet Pea's called from outside her down. Sugar turned to Jughead and flagged him to the bathroom frantically.

"I'm not hiding from him." Jughead shook his head and sat back.

"Nnn," Sugar bared her teeth again and pointed to the door. "Mmm." Why did she throw the notepad? Stupid.

"Who are you looking for?" A nurse questioned as though he were trying to soothe Sweet Pea. "You can't go in there!" He suddenly yelled as Sweet Pea began bursting through doors. It was only a few before he found his sister.

"Oh God," He breathed zeroing in on her. His eyes welling with tears. "Oh no," Sweet Pea's voice shook as he started to walk toward her. Sugar reached to her side and frantically grabbed for Jughead yanking him toward her. Sweet Pea's gaze snapped over to Jughead finally noticing his presence. "What are you doing here?" Sweet Pea interrogated, the distress still evident in his voice.

"I came to make sure my friend was alright," Jughead furrowed his brows with discontent. "Why weren't you here?"

"You don't get to ask questions," Sweet Pea informed him dropping the real pain he felt and putting the tough guy act back on. "You need to go."

Sugar pulled Jughead even closer almost making him topple over her.

"No," Jughead shook his head. "She's not ready for me to leave."

Sweet Pea took a breath and shifted his lower jaw. "This wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered to Sugar. She turned away as much as she could and hid her face in Jughead's shirt. "I didn't know." Sweet Pea promised taking a few steps to her bedside and dropping to his knees. "I'll make it up to you." He swore. "Some way," He whispered, "I'll make it up to you." With his final words, he stood and left the room. Security had made their way up to the door and began dragging a hollering Sweet Pea from the building. Sugar finally released Jughead and pushed him away.

"He did this." Jughead spoke definitively. "The Serpents?"

Sugar shrugged one shoulder and shook her head before her face began to tighten. It was the first time Jughead would see Sugar cry. He leaned over her head and rested lightly against her. Sugar pushed him away. Jughead wrapped her long fingers into his hand, but didn't squeeze tightly. He simply rested her hand against his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."


	7. Toni

It would be a few weeks before they were able to take the wires out of Sugar's skull. The moment she could speak again, she chose not to. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to say. It's that it didn't matter anymore. Each day she sat in the hospital, Betty and Jughead would come to visit, but eventually Betty stopped coming and Jughead began to look rough. It wasn't until the last day that Toni came to visit. It was the same day that Sugar was to meet her new foster family.

Two soft knocks sounded on the door frame. Sugar looked up from the backpack she collected items in; things that had been brought by Sweet Pea in an effort to grasp her forgiveness. "Hey stranger," Toni gave a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sugar lied. "Sweet Pea send you?"

"No," Toni replied quickly, "Well, yes," She corrected herself. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Sugar questioned.

"My Grandpa has been a certified foster parent for awhile and...um," Toni swallowed. Sugar's gaze flickered over Toni then back down.

"I can't go home with you." Sugar whispered. "I can't be a Serpent anymore."

"You don't have to be," Toni replied taking a couple steps in, "We just want you to be safe."

"Safety isn't in a snake pit." Sugar murmured as she pulled her backpack on. "I'm going to Oswald."

"The city?" Toni gasped. "Sugar, That's even worse."

"No one is worse than Penny," Sugar snapped feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Nothing is worse than that day."

Toni took four of her longest strides with her short legs and wrapped her arms around Sugar's waist. "Please, don't go." Toni begged. "Give it time."

Sugar patted Toni's back with the tips of her fingers and tried to pry Toni off. "I will be okay." Sugar promised as she was unsuccessful in her attempts.

"I thought you might say that," Toni nodded. "So..." It was then that FP stepped into the doorway.

"FP..." Sugar breathed before she ran as best she could into his arms. The collision mashed her chest and ribs, but she didn't care. FP wrapped her up and gave her a pat on the back.

"Oswald?" He wondered tilting his head down to her.

"I don't know where else to go," Sugar whispered into his chest, before breaking into a sob, "I can't get away from her. She's turned Sweet Pea into a monster."

"Come home." FP advised her.

"No." Sugar began to pull away.

"With me," FP followed up, "I'm home now. You don't have to go to school for a little while, we can get your homework and you can stay with us. Your mom thinks you're with Toni. Cool?"

"Yeah..." Sugar sniffled holding tighter to FP.

It seemed like the shortest ride ever back to the trailer park. Sugar and FP sat in silence the entire ride. His company as enough for her. Passing by the trailer she and Sweet Pea used to occupy, Sugar noticed that it looked run down already. There was more graffiti than before and the windows had been smashed out, then subsequently boarded up. The screen door had been torn down and the front door swung open. Why did he tell on her? Sugar wondered ripping her gaze from a place she was actually happy to call home for a while. That's the way it goes, though. Sugar got comfortable and then everything fell apart. Sugar glanced over at FP's profile from the passenger seat of whomever's car. Would he grow tired of her, too?

"We're here," FP announced, "We're gonna be doin' this retirement party for me tonight."

"Retirement?" Sugar questioned as she reached for the door handle, but didn't utilize it.

"I'm quitin' the Serpents, kid." The corner of FP's mouth turned up, almost as if he felt real happiness in that moment.

"Thank God," Sugar murmured to herself as she cranked the handle on the door, swinging her legs out, and then looking back at FP. "You coming?" She met his gaze.

"I gotta meet with, um," FP looked out the windshield.

"Go." Sugar ordered as she stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. Sugar made her way up the steps to the front door and knocked. Why did she do that? She, then, reached for the handle, but it was already turning. Jughead pulled the door open and gazed up, then slightly lower. Sugar waved her hand at him. In a surprising gesture, Jughead wrapped her up in a warm hug the same way FP had.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jughead murmured to her.

"Are you getting soft on me, Jones?" Sugar chuckled as she slapped him once on the back and then forced him away. "I got to keep these." She bared the braces on her bottom teeth.

"I think you should put some gems in there." Jughead replied sarcastically as he stepped out of the way to let Sugar inside.

"Good idea." She replied dryly stepping inside and looking around. Sugar turned back to Jughead as she finally noticed the leather jacket he wore. "Take that shit off." Sugar ordered him.

"Why?" Jughead looked down wondering if he still wore his latest meal.

"You don't want that title," Sugar replied eyeballing him. "Trust me."

"It's a little late for that..." Jughead replied glancing over her head so he didn't have to see the look on her face.

"FP said he's out and now, you're in?" Sugar scoffed shaking her head. "You replace him or something?" Sugar hooked her thumbs in the straps of her backpack.

"I had to," Jughead spoke firmly. "I asked you about the Snake Charmer and you didn't want to answer the question," He reminded her. "After you were hospitalized, she told me that my dad got jumped by some Ghoulies in the pen and now, she's blackmailing me."

"Why did you even get involved, Jughead?" Sugar snapped as her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"I thought my dad was in trouble." Jughead reasoned.

"That's not good enough," Sugar's voice shook. "FP can take care of himself."

Jughead remained silent as his hard gaze never left hers.

"She doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit her, Jughead," Sugar notified him. "She's called the Snake Charmer because she's manipulative. Once you're in, there's no way out."

"I don't believe that," Jughead countered. "I'm not scared of her."

"She beat me within an inch of my life and then held a loaded gun to my head, Jug," Sugar's strong voice faded to a meek whisper as the events of the day replayed inside her head. "She wanted me to tell her why I deserved to live and none of my answers were good enough," Sugar blinked the memory away quickly, returning her focus to him, "You should be very, very afraid."

"I'll show you." It wasn't a threat of revenge that left his lips, but more of a promise of protection. Sugar's first reaction was to believe the conviction in his words, but her learned behavior told her that not everyone can fulfill every promise they make. In her case, less than ten percent would even keep one.

Sugar knew that she couldn't go to FP's retirement shindig on the off chance that Penny would be there. She supposed she was more likely to see Sweet Pea, but that, in itself, was an entirely different issue. Something in the back of Sugar's mind told her that he wouldn't have let it get that bad if he were in the room. Then voice of mistrust would counter, "He told her about the trailer." It was an unwritten rule that no matter how bad things were the trailer was the one thing they had. It was an escape that turned into hell.

Was Sugar wrong? Even if she had admitted that she was with Jones, would it have made a difference? Sugar shook the thought from her head. It was getting late now and the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. Sugar wanted to make something for dinner... But what? As she began her short walk into the kitchen, there were two soft knocks at the door.

Sugar's heart began to race and her brain made an instant slideshow of all the attackers that could be waiting. Sugar took a shaky breath, kept her eyes on the door, and crept backward. "Hey," A raspy whisper that Sugar could barely make out. Two more gentle knocks sounded as she continued to make her way back. "It's me," The whisper grew a little louder, but not loud enough still. "It's Reggie."

The tremors in Sugar's muscles didn't quite stop, however, her brain did quiet down. Reggie? She had been in the hospital for weeks and now is the time he shows up? Sugar stopped dead and then began to walk toward the door. "I know you're here, Sash," He coaxed as began to tap his fingers against the door. "You're not gonna believe it, but Sweet Pea told me-" Sugar ripped the door open, finding a shocked Reggie on the other side.

"What are you doing?" She scolded through her teeth. "Get in here!" Sugar took a quick look around before closing the front door. "Sweet Pea what?" Sugar tried to get Reggie back on his train of thought, instead, he stood there like a deer in the headlights.

At first, his mouth was agape and his eyes were the size of the moon. Sugar crossed her arms beneath her breast and glared at him. Reggie cocked his head to the side before his brows drew together. The corner of his mouth turned down as he reached for her. Sugar wanted to tell Reggie to stop and push him away like she did to everyone else. This time, she didn't think she had the strength.

Reggie's hands were like baseball mitts, but when he touched Sugar's face, it was a butterfly kiss. The ends of his fingers ran down her neck, over her shoulders, and to her hands, where he finally latched on. Sugar wrenched her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his ribs. Reggie froze with his arms out to the sides like a poorly displayed mannequin.

"Hug me," Sugar burst into tears, slapping his back with her palms, "Hold me!" She ordered, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," Reggie breathed folding her into him like he used to. "I'm so sorry." His shaky voice filled her ears before he cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you come see me?" Sugar wondered as she started pull away from him.

"I couldn't." Reggie replied not letting her too far from him.

"Okay," Sugar replied sarcastically as she wiped her tears. "How about the truth?"

"I'm telling you truth," Reggie countered, "There's this crazy guy-"

"The Black Hood," Sugar filled in. The newspaper was her only way to see if Sweet Pea had gone back to juvi or not.

"Andrew's started th-"

"The Red Circle," Sugar chimed again.

"Would you-"

"Let you talk?" Sugar grinned at the annoyance on Reggie's face. "When you tell me something I don't already know."

"We fought." Reggie spoke quickly and turned his head away.

"I beg your pardon?" Sugar drew back and watched him carefully.

"The Serpents caught Andrews and he waved a gun around." Reggie dropped his hands.

"Which Serpents?" Sugar already knew by Reggie's defeated expression that it was Sweet Pea.

"We fought." Reggie tried to conclude.

"You fought with Sweet Pea?" Sugar knitted her eyebrows together and folded her arms. She would've swung, but it hurt too much. "Get out." Sugar ordered.

"Hey," Reggie tried to stop her as she bounded for the door. He was too afraid to hurt her anymore, so Reggie let Sugar slip from his grasp. "Come on, I told you b-"

"And that's supposed to be good enough?" Sugar wondered with exasperation. "He's blood, Reggie!" Sugar circled Reggie and began to shove him toward the door. Reggie backed up carefully to keep her from hitting too hard. "You knew that!" She wailed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Reggie questioned stopping in his tracks to square up with Sugar.

"Nothing," She seethed. "You were supposed to let your gun loving friend handle his own. He should've known better than to come to the South side."

"I was supposed to turn my back on him?" Reggie furrowed his brows angrily, "I'm supposed to tell someone I've known since diapers that I don't have his back? He's blood, too, Sugar."

"You decided who was more important," Sugar nodded staring him down and then shook her head and averted her gaze. "I'm deciding who's more important. Leave."

"Like that?" Reggie questioned as his jaw flexed.

"Just like that." Sugar spat each word.

If you could physically stutter, Reggie was doing it. He didn't want to lose the battle of the wills, but, as he exited, he supposed he'd bring the war. Reggie stopped in the door frame to look back at Sugar. "Sweet Pea gave up your spot." Reggie commented.

"If you don't leave…" Sugar began to warn.

"He was there," Reggie cut in, "The whole time. He told me." With that, Reggie let the door slam behind him.


	8. Forsythe

It was then that Jughead opened the door as he peered behind him. "Is that...Reggie Mantle?" He questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"He won't be coming back." Sugar assured Jughead as she turned away to hide her face. The last thing she wanted to do was show anymore weakness by crying in front of him. "Why aren't you at the Whyte Wyrm?" She wondered through sniffles.

"It doesn't matter," Jughead murmured as he crept closer to Sugar. "What happened?"

"Leave it alone, Jones." Sugar turned quickly back to him and gave her best smile. Jughead saw through it.

"Why do you do that?" He questioned watching her face intently.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sugar's mouth perked with a smirk.

"You're clearly going through something and I'm trying to help," He started, "But you won't tell me what it is."

"Okay, A," Sugar held up a thumb, "You won't tell me why you're not at your dad's retirement party," She lifted her index finger, "And B, I don't need anymore help from you, Jones. I've already gotten myself in far enough."

"You know you don't have to pay us back, right?" Jughead asked moving toward the couch and taking off his hat. "We're not doing you a favor because we expect something in return."

"It's like you purposefully only hear half of what I say." Sugar rolled her eyes following him toward the couch.

"No, I heard you," Jughead replied removing his Serpent jacket and plopping down onto the couch. "I also know how you think this works and it's not right."

"How would you know?" Sugar questioned defensively.

"I don't mean it like that," Jughead replied taking a breath. "Your mom told my dad about the favor...and the debt." Sugar's defenses dropped and she realized the real trouble Jughead was in. Sugar sat down next to him and watched him intently. "She's doing to me and my dad what she's done to you your whole life," Jughead swallowed. "He's not retiring," He sighed as his chin quivered and the tears began to sting behind his eyes. "He's taking over my debt."

FP wasn't retiring? Sugar thought as she was clouded by a sudden wave of grief. Sugar knew that Penny Peabody was the literal embodiment of evil, but Sugar didn't know the half of it. "I'm sorry, Jughead." Sugar whispered making her way to sit beside him and reaching out a hand. When she clasped hers over his, she was surprised when he didn't jock back. Jughead wrapped his hand around Sugar's, then leaned over just enough until his head rested on her shoulder. Sugar crooked her neck to look down at Jughead. Jughead peered back at her, but neither of them moved. Sugar looked away and rested her cheek against his forehead.

"I'm going to stop her." Jughead spoke promisingly.

"Good luck." Sugar replied with predetermined defeat.

"Thanks." Jughead replied sardonically. "Tell me something."

"Sure?" Sugar furrowed her eyebrows as her mouth turned up with a wry smile.

"Why do you like FP so much?" Jughead questioned pulling away to look at her. Sugar lifted her head into an upright position, but didn't look back at Jughead as her smile dropped.

"Your dad always loved you, no matter what," Sugar observed. "He's a teacher, a father," She shrugged a shoulder, "If you want the heart of the truth, he always protected me." Sugar finally looked over at Jughead and that smirk turned up on her face.

"Why was Reggie here?" Jughead followed up.

"No," Sugar wagged her finger and shook her head, "You told me why you weren't at the Whyte Wyrm, I told you why I love FP, and now…" She pointed at Jughead.

"I tell you…?" He furrowed his thick brows at her.

"Where is Betty?" Sugar dug.

Jughead sighed suddenly recalling the events from earlier in the evening. He had witnessed Betty in lingrie dancing for every Serpent, old and new, inside the Whyte Wyrm. Jughead felt an odd combination of arousal and disappointment. There was a feeling of the discomfort as he realized that he didn't want anyone to see Betty that way except for him. He had to respect the fact that she would go to such lengths to become a part of his world, but something said that he should protect her from it. Something told him that her fantasy of the Serpents wasn't real and Betty couldn't handle the truth.

"We broke up," Jughead answered simply. "Reggie?" He eyed her.

"We broke up." Sugar echoed.

"You were dating Reggie?" Jughead gaped teasing her.

"He's sweet," Sugar's mouth turned up as she recalled the sweet times they'd shared, "He was protective, too. I like that."

"Is that why you like Sweet Pea?" Jughead questioned, suddenly remembering that they were holding hands. He squeezed his fingers together nervously about hers and felt the urge to pull away. Sugar shook her hand from his and wiped it on her pants.

"Sweet Pea is my brother, Jughead," Sugar started to giggle with little bursts of laughter until she was clutching her stomach.

"What?" Jughead's confusion was only shy of a literal head scratch.

"Sean?" She questioned sobering slightly from her hysterics. "Sean Peabody. Sweet Pea." Sugar clarified.

"That's why they call him Sweet Pea." The lightbulb over Jughead's dome flickered.

"Actually, origin story," Sugar started as she turned to face him, "Penny called him Sweet Pea because he was her favorite," The light happiness in the room seemed to suddenly be sucked away, "He's just the sweetiest!" She mocked Penny.

"But…Sugar?" Jughead questioned solely for the subject change.

"My dad," Sugar's mouth turned up in a bittersweet smirk. "He called me Sugar Baby because I was his first born. Little did he know, I would be the last."

"Why is that?" Jughead dug further.

"That's a story for a rainier day." Sugar dodged.

It seemed that every little thing Jughead learned about Sugar was not enough. He wasn't sure if it was the journalist trying to gather information to take down Penny Peabody or if it was to fuel the anger inside him. Every time she told him a fact about Penny his disgust grew like a black hole in his chest. How could any mother treat their child this way? Jughead lifted his index finger to brush the curly strands that had strayed away from her face. It was enough that he was curious about the smoothness of her cheek. It was heart stopping that Jughead was now learning the answer.

Brushing gently along the peach fuzz of her plump cheek, the excuse of errant hairs were the last thing on his mind. It was then that he realized how full Sugar's lips were. Jughead licked his own. Her nostrils flared with the sudden intake of air and his finger began to draw down her neck. Sugar giggled as Jughead found her weakness. Her hand snapped up to catch his and drew it away. "You're romantic and all, but I'm not a rebound kind of girl." Sugar's chocolate eyes were still drawing him nearer.

"This is romantic?" The corner of Jughead's mouth turned up in a wry smile.

"We're not behind the dumpster of the Whyte Wyrm, so…" Sugar spoke sarcastically and shrugged a shoulder. "You really know how to treat a lady."

"I should…" Jughead motioned with his thumb back to his room.

"You should." Sugar agreed.

"This isn't…?" Jughead gave her a questioning look while motioning between the two of them.

"Over with?" Sugar wondered grinning devilishly at him, "Not by a long shot."

"I was going to say 'weird', but that's a good answer," Jughead chuckled and cocked his head. "Good night, then," Jughead stood, "Sasha Peabody."

"Good night, Forsythe Jones." Sugar replied as she immediately threw herself down on the couch. She listened as Jughead walked into his room and shut the door. Now that she thought about it, it was a little weird. She and Reggie had broken up a long time ago, but it never felt over until he came that night. Even though she wasn't sure where she sat with Sweet Pea, she knew he'd always be her brother. You never picked anyone over blood. That was something Sugar stood firm in.


	9. The Serpents

Waking up the next morning was hard when she had Jughead lumbering around trying to make coffee. After she found out that she didn't have to go back to school, Sugar figured she would sleep in, marathon some homework, and try to find time for physical therapy. Sugar did not account for the sleep drunk idiot knocking over boxed items as lazy hands slapped around for the coffee container. "JONES!" Sugar called as she lobbed the nearest object across the room.

The small clatter of the pen drew Jughead's attention for two seconds. It was enough to force his eyes open long enough to gauge the general vicinity of the coffee container. "Thanks…" He groaned as he pulled it from the cabinet and shutting his eyes again in the process.

"God, are you giving birth?" Sugar whined as she flipped herself up on the couch.

"Feels like it…" Jughead replied scrunching his face and cracking one eye to haphazardly dump coffee grounds into a paper filter. Sugar's phone began to chime indistinctly causing her to look in the general direction of the noise. Her head perked up and her vision seemed to right itself as she realized that Penny's name was on the screen.

"Jughead…" Sugar whispered.

"WHAT?!" Jughead hollered for her to repeat herself.

"Sh!" She placed a finger over her lips and dropped to her knees on the floor. Sugar had already been through one ambush situation and she wouldn't be caught with her pants down this time. Sugar crawled across the floor to the door. She stood slowly to peak out the small opening in the wood. There was an unfit black car sitting outside the trailer. Sugar tried to peak into the front window, but an illegal tint made it next to impossible. It was then that her phone silenced. Sugar watched on a few more moments waiting for something; anything.

"What are you doing?" Jughead questioned way too close to Sugar. Startled, Sugar whipped around to see him standing before her. Sugar's hands reach out and began to slap the life out of Jughead. "Jesus! Stop." Jughead grimaced with each sting and he stepped out of her reach.

"There's-that-" Sugar motioned to the window with a glance as her phone began to ring again. Jughead's gaze snapped over to her phone, he walked with determination the sound. Jughead picked her phone up off off the floor and started to answer it. "No!" Sugar gasped holding her hands out in front of her as though he were handling a bomb. "If you answer, she'll know that I'm here. It's bad enough she already suspects, but you're putting a nail in my coffin, Jughead."

He looked upon her with a hard stare and became an entire statue. Jughead considered her words and the reasoning behind them, but found in himself a need to suppress Penny Peabody. He had the will to snuff her flame here and now and by answering that phone he could lead her right to him. Jughead stopped. His vision broke away from Sugar and he looked down at the silent gadget in his palm. Now wasn't the time to fight this battle, Jughead though to himself. He heeded Sugar's words and walked the phone back over to her.

"Come on," He coaxed her. "The only place in the house without windows is the bathroom." He informed as he walked and she crawled there. Jughead had never felt the need to sit inside a bathroom with no windows longer than he had to, but Sugar's paranoia was out of hand. It seemed she was always sidled up to any window or door, either peaking out or jumping away. Inside the bathroom, Jughead told Sugar to sit in the tub and locked the door behind them. Jughead sat down on the toilet and sighed, clapping his hands together.

"What does this do…exactly?" Sugar wondered looking from him to the wall and back again.

"There's no windows," Jughead shrugged. "She can't look in, you can't look out, and it's quiet." Jughead held his palms to the ceiling and looked around as though he were taking in the sights during his stretch, "Not exactly heaven, but…" He shrugged one shoulder and let his hands drop. "It's the closest we've got."

"I don't hate you as much as I thought I would, Jones." Sugar whispered with a grin turning up on her face.

"Thank you?" Jughead glared with his eyes, but gave a genuine smile.

"You're welcome." She batted her eyelashes at him and Jughead wasn't really sure that she meant to. He still liked it. In the back of his head, Jughead knew that he needed to get rid of the Snake Charmer. Not just for his dad, but for everyone in the Serpents, it seemed. Penny Peabody thought she was untouchable, so that's where Jughead would start. He would shake the foundation of everything she'd built by recruiting some of the younger Serpents. Some of the people who didn't owe their lives to Penny, but were paying as though they did.

"You want to come down to the quarry later?" Jughead wondered looking Sugar over.

"No." She shook her head.

"You're stronger than this." Jughead observed before he stood an exited the bathroom. He left the door wide open. Sugar eyed the door, stood out of the tub, and shut it. She sat down on toilet, where Jughead had originally been seated. Sugar's phone chimed. She hurriedly checked the message to make sure that it wasn't Penny. It was Toni, "Come over today, you have a meeting with HHS."

"Be over soon." Sugar replied as she stood to leave the bathroom. She took a few tentative steps out into the hallway and looked toward Jughead's closed door. She dropped to her stomach and crawled to her bag in the living room, just in case Penny was still posted up. Sugar took a few things and crawled back to the bathroom. As she struggled to open the door, a hand reached out over her and clicked it open. Sugar turned to see Jughead give her a disappointed look before he sighed and turned on his heel. Sugar still walked herself on her knees into the bathroom to change.

Toni's trailer was only a few over from Jughead's, but Sugar still asked for an escort. Toni brushed it off as though she didn't mind walking there only to walk all the way back. Sugar still felt like a bother to her. Toni asked Sugar about going to the quarry later and said Jughead had called a lot of them to the gathering. Sugar was taken aback at the inquiry itself, then the statement made her concerned. What was he planning to do? Whatever it was, Sugar had to be there to stop it.

After a "hello, how are you?" with Toni's Grandpa and the social worker, Sugar explained that she and Toni had gone for a walk. The social worker asked if it was something they did often together. The girls shared a look and both smiled. "We should do it more often." Toni answered as she rounded her grandpa's chair to have a seat on the couch. Sugar followed and plopped down, thigh to thigh with Toni.

"Have you heard from Penny?" The social worker asked straight out.

"No," Sugar lied. The social worker didn't bat his lash, but both Toni and Thomas caught the fib.

"How about your brother, Sean?" He wondered as he continued to scribble in his notepad.

Toni looked from her to the social worker and back again.

"No." She replied definitively averting her gaze.

"You've been adjusting to life outside the hospital well, then?" The social worker questioned finally looking up from his notepad.

"Just fine." Sugar tried to smile.

"I'm going to have a look around and make sure everything is in order." The social worker advised as he stood from his seat. Toni and Sugar followed suit as Sugar reached for his hand. Shaking it as firmly as she could, they parted ways. Toni and Sugar made their way to the kitchen and social worker began his walk through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Toni whispered to Sugar as they made their way out of sight.

"It was this morning," Sugar replied in a matching tone. "She stopped by out of nowhere and Reggie came last night. What was I supposed to do?"

"Pick up your phone?" Toni murmured sarcastically.

"I-" Sugar went to make an excuse, but remembered the disappointment in Jughead's eyes earlier, "I can't be a part of the Serpents anymore, Toni." She finally admitted. "I can't rely on anyone who's in."

"What about FP?" Toni countered, "And Jughead? You're living with them."

"Don't bring FP into any of this," Sugar warned, "That man has been more family to me than anyone. We will not speak on it again. And… Jughead is confused. He's still fresh, he'll go just like most of them do."

Toni opened her mouth for a split second to say something and then closed it. "You can't lean on the Serpents and expect to just stay away from all of us." Toni informed.

"The Serpents put me in the hospital, so I think I can do what I please at this point." Sugar reminded Toni watching her pointedly, "Don't make this difficult for me, okay?"

"Which Serpents?" Toni inquired folding her arms.

"There was a bag over my head the entire time," Sugar shook her head, "How am I supposed to know?" And how was she supposed to say that Reggie had dropped the ball on Sweet Pea? Sugar still wanted to consider that Reggie was being hurtful. Sugar couldn't bring herself to put it passed Sweet Pea until she spoke with him. Maybe it was time Sugar did go to the quarry. When Toni didn't reply, it seemed the conversation was over and the battle of wills was at a stalemate. Sugar made some excuse to Thomas and the social worker still having a look around before she bolted for the front door.

Sugar wasn't sure where Toni got off and why she would say half the things she did. Toni and Sugar weren't the closest of friends, but had looked out for each other more than once. Being there were few female Serpents and, in today's day and age, no one wanted to dance anymore. Every girl considered it demeaning and refused. Unfortunately, it was still a very active part of initiation. Sugar considered that Toni was correct, however. FP stayed a Serpent to cover his son and now, Sugar wasn't sure if it was a good idea that she stayed much longer.

It was a cold day out and Sugar wasn't sure she made it the quarry on time. That was until she heard Jughead speak, "Penny Peabody has got my dad dealing drugs. I know this, 'cause she had me doing it before him. Now, she's roped in Tall Boy and Sweet Pea." Sugar swallowed hard. Jughead didn't know how long this had been going on.

"Man," Sweet Pea piped, "If you're pissed because your old man tapped me instead of you-"

"No, Sweet Pea," Jughead cut in. "I'm pissed because I don't want the Serpents to end up like the Ghoulies. And I doubt that any of you became a Serpent just to be at the beck and call of a drug queen pin…" Sugar peaked around the corner at Jughead standing over a burning barrel. "I know where this ends." He wasn't looking at her, but she felt like he knew. "Death." He almost whispered, "Jail." He stated firmly. "Which is why in the interest of self-preservation, we have to take out Penny."

Sugar gasped and then clapped a hand over her mouth. Toni's gaze flickered over in her direction, spotting Sugar almost immediately. Sugar pressed a finger to her lips. Toni nodded.

"Snake Charmer's helped some of us." Sweet Pea spoke again. Sugar's heart squeezed tightly in her chest. Why was he protecting her?

"Oh, yeah?" Jughead replied sarcastically, "And what did she ask for in return, Sweet Pea, huh? How many favors? Now, if we don't stop Penny tonight, she is going to get every single one of us in on this."

Tonight? Sugar thought to herself. What was he going to do?

"I promise you." Jughead spoke with hope, "I promise you, Sweet Pea. What I am asking is: are you willing to risk your necks to save my dad's life? What is the first law?"

"No Serpent stands alone." They chimed in unison.

And then one by one, young Serpents chimed, "I'm in."

"Me, too."

"Let's do this."

Sugar finally peaked around the corner and stood as the Serpents gathered about the fire. Jughead looked up from the flame for a split second, saw Sugar, looked back down, and did a double take. "You came." He stepped out from around the barrel.

"You don't know what you're doing." Sugar watched Jughead carefully.

"I don't," Jughead agreed, "But how long can we live in fear?"

"It's your funeral." Sugar shrugged one shoulder and folded her arms.

"We're happy you're back." Jughead opened up to the other Serpents.

"It is good to see you." Fangs spoke up.

Sugar didn't acknowledge Fangs. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." She spoke to Jughead, then let her eyes wander to the ground. "I should go."


	10. Betty

"Wait-" Sweet Pea called to Sugar and walked quickly toward her. Sugar looked over her shoulder at her brother and kept walking. "Sasha." Sweet Pea caught up to his sister as she rounded the corner.

"Go back, Sweet Pea." Sugar warned him as she kept her head down and continued to walk.

"I wanted to come see you," He started as he continued to chase her. "I really did."

"I don't want to hear it." Sugar shook her head as she trudged on.

"I just thought that you didn't want to see me." Sweet Pea pressed.

"You're right!" Sugar finally snapped as she stopped walking. "You were right," She hissed through her teeth as she jabbed a finger into Sweet Pea's chest. "You sold me out." When Sugar heard her voice crack, she realized that she could see the tears at the edge of her lash line. Straightening back up, Sugar cleared her throat and attempted to steel herself.

"I did," Sweet Pea admitted curling his lips into his mouth, the guilt tattooed on his features. "And I will be begging for your forgiveness for the rest of my life."

"You will never have my forgiveness." Sugar informed him as her bottom lip started to quiver. She pressed her lips together and pulled her chin tight in an effort to stop the tears.

"I didn't know she was going to put you in the hospital." Sweet Pea replied through a shaky voice. He lifted to a hand to reach her again, but stopped just shy of her. "I thought she would just-"

"She would what, Sweet Pea? Give me a stern talking to?" Sugar spat sarcastically. "You knew," Sugar accused, "Just tell me why you did it. Tell me why you stood by while she held a gun to my head. Tell me why you didn't say anything-"

"What did you say?" Sweet Pea cut in. For the first time, Sugar looked at her brother. She saw the terror in his eyes, the shock in his slackened jaw, and the anger in the flare of his nostrils. "Sh-she said she was going to wreck the place and leave. She didn't..." Sweet Pea's breath came in short gasps.

"Tell me why, Sean." Sugar repeated as the tears finally broke and began to roll down her plump, cheeks.

"I told her because you were becoming one of them," Sweet Pea finally admitted as he, too, began to cry, "You were screwing Mantle and running around the North side in his fancy ride and-"

"And what? You were mad enough to kill me?" Sugar wiped her face as she felt the flush of anger.

"I was jealous, Sasha, but I couldn't take it back." Sweet Pea spoke firmly as he sniffled. "I would've never let her do that to you."

"But you'd let her beat me…" Sugar breathed and nodded her head solemnly. "Wreck our things. The home we built together, just the two of us, after she ran out."

"She's not gonna get away with any of it." He promised finally cleaning his face with the backs of his hands.

"Yes, she is," Sugar informed him. "She does every time."

"I'm sorry." He begged attempting, one final time, to reach one hand toward her.

"Me, too." Sugar replied coarsely as she yanked away from a grasp that never landed. Sugar took a step away from Sweet Pea, never turning her back on him.

"Wait, don't go." He pleaded. "I can't do any of this without you."

"You did well enough on your own." Sugar spoke through her teeth. Sugar gave her brother a once over with her cold gaze as she continued to walk backward. Once she felt that she was at a safe distance, Sugar turned and continued her walk to Pop's. Maybe she could be alone there. It was time to be alone, anyway. Sugar had forced Reggie out because of Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea because of Penny, and now, Penny was going to be targeted by Jughead and who knows how many other Serpents.

Sugar tried to warm her face with her hands, but it didn't seem to be helping. The wind was getting stronger outside and Sugar was finally starting to feel it. Her skin started to prickle and her body started to shake. Still, Sugar pushed forward as she saw the sign for Pop's slightly swaying in the profuse wind. Sugar heard the crackle of the gravel as a set of tires made purchase. Sugar peaked over her shoulder and saw Reggie give her a two finger salute. Sugar righted herself and continued toward Pop's. The engine of Reggie's car picked up enough to catch up to her.

"Are you serious?" Reggie called through his open passenger side window.

Sugar kept walking.

"Would you get in?" He called.

"Did you follow me?" Sugar snapped as she turned in Reggie's direction.

"Are you-" Reggie stopped talking when Sugar shot him a look, "No," He growled, "I didn't follow you. But yes, I was going to Pop's."

"Is that another lie?" Sugar cocked her head as she shouted over the - now - rushing wind.

"Would you get in? I can't hear you." He hollered.

"You lied to me!" Sugar spoke at at the top of her lungs as she stepped to Reggie's open window. "You lied about Sweet Pea. Why?"

"Would you have talked to him if you still felt like you didn't have anything to say?" Reggie countered as his face softened. "It was a stupid lie and I'll own up to it, but I know you." He spoke almost accusingly. "Get in." With a heavy sigh, Sugar pulled the passenger side door open and got into the front seat.

"Don't drive." Sugar warned. "You lied so I would talk to Sweet Pea? That's what you're going with? Here's the thing Reggie, I can't trust a liar. You lie once and then you're comfortable enough to do it again."

"He missed you enough to call me." Reggie interjected. "You wouldn't have talked to him without me."

"You," Sugar pointed her finger at him, "You don't know anything. You think because you're some snotty little rich North sider that you know everything about everyone. The truth, Reggie, something you've never known or heard, is that lies split people apart. Lies are the foundation for never speaking to someone again and you opened that door on your own. The hardest part, Reggie, the hardest thing that I have to live with now, is knowing that you had the gusto to look me in the face when you told that lie."

"I-" He started to speak.

"No," Sugar knitted her eyebrows and jabbed a finger at him, "You don't get to talk anymore." With that, Sugar threw open the passenger side door and stomped off toward Pop's. As the wind knocked her to and fro, Sugar wished the anger she felt could keep her warm. The bell above the door jingled as Sugar made her way through the door. Pop's was packed with happy North siders and their families or friends. They sat together laughing, sharing milkshakes, and holding each other affectionately. As Sugar seated herself on a stool, she wished she could have even a quarter of what everyone else had.

"No Jughead?" Pop Tate questioned as he slid a soda in front of Sugar.

"No," Sugar sighed with a salty, smirk. "I don't have cash, Pop, it's okay." As Sugar went to slid the drink back, Pop placed his hand flat over the top of the glass to stop it.

"It's on me." He promised. "You hungry, too?"

"I'm always hungry." She grinned finally looking up at him. Sugar had learned to accept the looks of pity, but that wasn't the look in his eyes and it surprised her. He looked at her like a father to a daughter…well, that's how she hoped a nice, loving father would look at someone he genuinely loved.

"Be right back." Pop Tate grasped Sugar's hand with one firm squeeze, released her, and headed toward the kitchen.

"All alone?" A feminine voice chimed from Sugar's right side.

"Why does everyone see someone alone and assume they want to-" Sugar was shocked when she saw Betty Cooper with a strawberry milkshake in hand. "Blondie?"

"Most people call me Betty." Her fully pink lips turned up in a wry smile.

"Good for them." Sugar returned the smile and then took a quick look to her left.

"Hey, so have you…seen Jug?" Betty tapped her glass with one semi-long fingernail.

"Today." Sugar spoke shortly as she swiped her finger across the countertop.

"Is he okay?" Betty questioned leaning into Sugar a bit further.

"Sure." Sugar shrugged a shoulder.

"You don't know me and I get that you don't want to talk to me, but can you do me a favor?" Betty watched the side of Sugar's face with an unfaltering stare. "Make sure he's stays safe."

"I hate to break it to you, Ponytail," Sugar spoke monotonously as she turned in her seat to finally look Betty in the eye, "Jughead isn't my kid, my brother, or my boyfriend. He's not my responsibility is what I'm telling you."

"You can tell yourself whatever you want," Betty replied calmly, "But as much as FP is a father to you, Jughead is as much your son, brother or..." Betty faltered for a second, "Boyfriend." She looked away from Sugar's hard stare.

"Cute." Sugar's lips slowly peeled back to reveal her sinister grin. "Real cute."

Betty took a breath, raised her head, and stood. "I owe you one." Betty murmured before she walked away. Sugar rolled her eyes and turned back toward the counter. Pop slid Sugar's plate onto the table and rapped his knuckles a couple times against the surface.

"Thanks, Pop." Sugar gave a halfhearted smile and looked down at her plate. As she tried to eat, she realized that Betty's words were echoing inside her head. It was strange that Betty would come Sugar this day of all days and say something like that. Sugar thought back on the words that Jughead spoke at the quarry and her heart began to race. Penny would see his face and she would come back for him. She would use the law, the Serpents…she would use all of her resources to make sure Jughead ended up in the same place that Sugar had. "Fuck it." Sugar breathed to herself and jumped from her seat.


	11. Greendale

Sugar ran out of the diner and almost into the road. She reared back as a car resembling Reggie's sped by next another vehicle. Sugar turned back toward the quarry and began to run with all her might. She had to stop Jughead and the rest of the Serpents from the biggest mistake they were about the make. Even if she agreed with their motives and didn't exactly trust them again, Sugar knew deep down that this would come back to haunt them. Her skin began to bead with sweat and her heart bounced off her ribcage. Every time she gasped for air, a puff of heat was visible before her face.

Sugar made it back to the quarry as the sun began to set, but there wasn't a single Serpent in sight. Where was the next place? If she were Penny she'd be at…a light bulb flickered over Sugar's head as she began to head for the warehouse in Greendale. She knew going after dark was dangerous, but she didn't have any other choice at this point. Sugar made her way back to the road and began to push for Greendale. Her muscles burned as badly as her lungs and her eyes watered from the profuse wind. The lights from Riverdale began to disappear behind her as she found her way onto the darkened highway.

The sun was setting faster than Sugar could run and her heart was beginning to race with exhaustion and fear. Sugar came to a small clearing and had to stop. She placed her hands on her knees and doubled over attempting to catch her breath. Standing erect, Sugar swung her arms over head, continued to take deep breaths and tried to drag her feet along the road. Sugar willed herself to break into a light jog, but her calves began to cramp. Sugar looked at her, now, blackened surroundings. The lights of Greendale grew closer and closer while Riverdale became nearly impossible to see. "Almost there." Sugar coached herself, even though she could barely hear over the wind.

A clutch of lights began to appear on the road, moving at a quick pace. The gravely roar of motorcycle engines began to sound off as the lights grew closer. They were coming from Greendale. Shit. Sugar should probably find a place to hunker down, so she could- one of the bikes hit the started to,move faster than the rest. Shit! She had taken too much time to figure it out and they spotted her! Sugar started to scramble, but the vehicle was too fast. "Sugar?" A familiar voice called from right behind her. Sugar turned quickly to face the bright light on the front of the bike. "What are you doing out here?"

"Jughead…" Sugar breathed. "Please tell me you didn't…"

Jughead reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a small cellophane bag. He held it out in front of him toward Sugar. With a slow approach, Sugar made her way to Jughead and placed her hand underneath the bag. A thick patch of flayed skin with a Serpent tattoo stared back at her. Sugar jerked her hand back as she realized what it was. "I was going to meet you at home, but, I guess this is as good a time as any." Jughead broke the silence.

"What have you done?" Sugar wanted to be fearful...but she felt this odd rush of reverie.

"She won't be back." He promised. "We got our message across."

Sugar felt the same relief as she had when she saw FP at the hospital anf the same as when the cops rescued her. In the back of her mind, Sugar knew that this wouldn't last. Penny would return and seek the heads of each member who betrayed her. That didn't matter right now, not yet. Sugar felt a heat begin coarse through her. It was different than the running she'd just done, but it almost made her feel the same. Her breath caught in her throat as she took Jughead by the jaw, cocked her head, and sealed her lips over his.

Jughead was a stunned at first. His hands flew open dropping the bag and he held his his arms up in surrender. When Jughead realized how soft and warm she was against him, he felt himself relax into her. Jughead took a handful of the back of Sugar's hair and drew her closer. His mouth opened to hers as Sugar bundled the front of his shirt in her opposite hand. She slipped her tongue inside passed his teeth and brushed over his. Jughead gasped and pulled back unexpectedly. "Too much?" Sugar wondered as she continued to struggle with her breathing.

"No." Jughead whispered feeling his nervousness. It wasn't so bad this time.

"Then take me home." Sugar ordered as she hopped on the back of his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, pulled him close and rested her cheek against his spine. Jughead was reminded of the day he first saw Sugar ride off with Sweet Pea and remembered how he wished he was the one on the bike with her. A small smile crept up onto Jughead's lips as he revved his engine and took off. The wind began to blow Sugar's hair to and fro, but she didn't care. She finally felt free and this only intensified it. If Jughead could do it, Sugar thought to herself, she could definitely do it.

As Jughead pulled up to the trailer, Sugar leaped off and ran for the front door. Jughead followed her slowly inside. He saw Sugar digging through the cabinets for something. "No alcohol?" She questioned turning to face Jughead with her hands on her hips.

"FP quit drinking." Jughead informed her.

"That sounds awful." Sugar commented as she kept digging.

"It's actually better." Jughead assured as he pulled off his jacket. Sugar stopped searching and leaned against the kitchen counter. She watched Jughead plop down on the sofa and rest his head against the back. He took a deep breath, then released it slowly and seemed to melt into the couch. Sugar made her way over to him and pushed the coffee table aside just out of her way. Concerned by the noise and sudden movement, Jughead snapped up to meet her gaze.

Sugar pressed Jughead's thighs together as she climbed into his lap. "We don't have to have sex," She promised as she placed both her hands on his cheeks, "But I definitely want you." Sugar turned her head to the side and planted one soft kiss against his lips. Jughead knew that he was as hungry for her as she was for him, but knew that he needed to let this moment pass. As his mouth fed hungrily on hers, Jughead knew that the passion Sugar felt for him was primarily based on the fact that he'd slayed her demon. He wondered if she'd still feel the same about him tomorrow.

The last time this had happen, he promptly implied that she was a coward and they hadn't touched each other this way since. Sugar's hands were beginning to tug at the hem of his shirt and, at the moment, he didn't have the willpower to stop her. They broke away from each other long enough for Sugar to remove and discard his top. Jughead buried his fingers in her hair as he bit down on her bottom lip. Sugar let out a whimper Jughead had never heard drew away from her suddenly and stilled her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Jughead whispered as he tucked his chin into his chest.

"Don't apologize because you don't want to sleep with me," Sugar chuckled flipping her leg back over him and taking the seat beside him, "You're a prize, Jones."

"Jones?" Jughead questioned as he rested both hands on her shins and began to tap his index fingers against her calf muscle.

"That's how I know," Sugar informed him, "You're the first boy I've ever met who rather gain affection through sweet nicknames and extended conversation. Do you know how rare that is?"

Jughead held up a hand and splayed his fingers, "Wait," He shook his head dumbfounded before replacing his hand on her leg. "It's rare to want conversation?"

"Actually," Sugar replied moving her leg off of his lap and folding both of hers together. "It is."

"But I thought Reggie-" Jughead started.

"Don't even say that name to me." Sugar threw up a hand dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was…amicable?" Jughead laughed tucking one of his legs to turn as face her a little better.

"It was," Sugar started quickly and then slowly, she followed up, "Sort of."

"Can I ask what happened?" Jughead reached for Sugar's hand, placing using only his index finger to flip it over, and linking his fingers with hers. Sugar's heart warmed to Jughead that much more.

"The day in the trailer," She started taking a breath, "Reggie-he-I-" Sugar stammered almost as if she didn't know how to explain it, "Reggie said that Sweet Pea ratted me out and then," Sugar's eyebrows pulled together, "Joined in."

"He said Sweet Pea a part of Penny's plan?" Jughead questioned defensively as he took his hand back from hers and sat forward.

"Sweet Pea said Reggie lied." Sugar finished. "Now, I don't know who to believe… I guess as far as anyone is concerned I chose Sweet Pea," Then with a heavy sigh, "Again."

"You don't sound too happy about that." Jughead observed.

"Why didn't he pick me?" Sugar's inquiry caught Jughead off guard. He did his best to hide the shock under a stoic facade, but even he knew it was see through. Just last night, he had to bribe her with information for any kind of answer. "He admitted that he told her where I was," A humourless chuckle escaped Sugar as her mouth turned down. "He was my best friend." Then, Sugar thought it about it. Why was she spilling to Jughead? She knew that Jughead was incomparable to Reggie, but if one could hurt her so badly, then the other probably would, too. "Sorry, I'm stupid." Sugar shook the thoughts out of her ears, her features seeming to perk back up. "I'm really tired, anyway, so…"

"You're not stupid." Jughead corrected bringing her back to the subject.

"Thanks." Sugar gave him a playful punch to thigh.

"It's none of my business…" Jughead started and then stopped speaking.

"But…?" Sugar had a feeling she would regret asking.

"Sweet Pea never stopped talking about you," Jughead gave a weak shrug. "What he did was wrong, but, tonight, it felt like going after Penny was his way of making it up to you. I understand when apologies aren't enough and we always talk about how actions speak louder than words and I think he's finally taking action. He didn't back down, Sasha."

"You think I should forgive him, too?" Sugar questioned crossing her arms and giving him a hard stare.

"No," Jughead answered quickly looking over at her. "I just think you should let him try to earn it. If you still feel like you can't forgive him, then, at least, you can say you gave it your all."

Sugar was silent for a moment as her brows knitted together. "Who took Penny's tattoo?" She wondered out of the blue as her forehead relaxed.

A slow, knowing smile drew along Jughead's lips as his eyelids lowered just so.

"You get hotter and hotter." Sugar observed in a dry tone making Jughead laugh out loud. The laughter dulled and Jughead still felt the urge to hold onto her. The first time they had held hands, it wasn't for very long. Both, too heartbroken, decided they would keep it simple. Remembering that time so vividly, Jughead began to question himself. He was being given a second opportunity to make things real with Sugar and he was chickening out again? What was he afraid of?


	12. Jughead

**A/N: CONTENT WARNING - THIS CHAPTER IS 99% SEX. ENJOY OR SKIP.**

Jughead leaned into Sugar and brought the tip of his index finger to her jawline. Tracing the surface, he watched her eyes grow heavy. His puckered lips met hers once before he pulled away to look her in the eyes. A grin blossomed across her plump cheeks and her teeth closed around her lower lip. Jughead's hand wrapped the expanse of her jawline a little too hard and felt her wince. "I'm sorry." He jocked back quickly then raised his hands before he started to scan her for injuries.

"Relax," Sugar chuckled flipping her leg over him and straddling his waist. "It's okay." Sugar took his face in her hands and captured Jughead's mouth once more. Jughead wasn't one hundred percent sure on what he was doing, yet, but he liked the way he felt. She smelt like a sugar cookie, tasted like mint gum, and felt even softer than the pillow he rested his head on. He felt her hands begin tho trace the dips and curves of his torso. Jughead broke away from her to trail gentle kisses along her jawline and down to the base of her neck. His fingertips grazed along her spine until he reached her bottom.

Jughead latched onto the meatiest part of her and squeezed. Sugar ran one hand from his chest, along his neck, and back to his soft cheek. Goosebumps puckered his flesh before he felt the pop of the button on his jeans. Jughead gasped pulling away from Sugar. He watched her with wide eyes. "Did I-" The question never fully left her lips. Jughead, with a bracing touch, supported her back and cradled her head. He pulled her in close then flipped her onto her back. A satisfied grin crossed her features as he crawled back over her. She wrapped her hands around the back of his skull and opened her mouth to his.

Sugar felt the first innocent brush at the hem of her shirt. Jughead tested the boundaries when one finger and when she didn't stop him, he placed his hand on the flesh of her stomach. Sugar sighed with frustration, taking him by the wrist and sandwiching his palm between her bra and her shirt. Jughead tensed and his mouth stopped moving as his has hand started to explore. Sugar giggled at his inability to multitask. "Am I bad?" Jughead murmured softly.

"No," Sugar whispered back. "You're new." She reached for his zipper and slid it down carefully. Jughead sprang forth from his jeans, but not his boxers. With one hand on the back of his head, Sugar raised up just enough to close her mouth over his. Jughead opened to her and slipped his tongue inside. He immediately felt the vise of her teeth catch him as her hand began a slow back and forth over the core of him. He groaned and let his eyes roll back into his head. Jughead's hips involuntarily bucked into Sugar's hand and he started realize that the muffled touch wasn't enough.

Jughead pulled back from Sugar, withdrawing his hand and helping her remove her shirt. The swell of Sugar's breasts spilled from over the top of her of grey bra. The rise and fall of them mesmerizing him. Sugar took both her hands back to flip her bra upward over her breasts. Why struggle with it? She always thought to herself. Jughead's mouth fell open for a split second before he plumped one of her breasts in his hand and took it into his mouth. Jughead gave a hard suck and listened to Sugar inhale sharply before relaxing into a comfortable moan.

He looked up at her, but didn't release her. Jughead only wanted to ensure that what he was doing was correct. He met Sugar's eye as she watch him through a half mast gaze. Her teeth sunken into her lower lip and her hand rested on the back of his neck. Jughead bit down on her firmly enough to listen to her call out. Taking a note from his partner, Jughead popped the button on Sugar's jeans and dragged the zipper to the end. He felt Sugar shift and released her breast to see what had changed.

Her hips were raised off the couch and thighs slightly parted. "Take them off." She hummed wiggling her hips from side to side. Jughead hooked his fingers in the waistline of her pants and drew them down her legs. Sugar let her bottom fall to sofa and lifted her feet so Jughead could finish the job. Jug didn't take his eyes off Sugar as he let the clothing nestle to the floor. He watched her eyes with an unwavering intensity that should have made Sugar feel vulnerable. But it seemed to be the opposite. Jughead watched her as though he needed the validation.

A long spread smile cascaded from ear to ear, as Sugar drew feet back. She rested one on the back of the couch and the other on Jughead's thigh. The first time Jughead had a burger, he had this overwhelming desire that seemed insatiable until he was finished. When he opened a really good book, there was this white glow of angelic light that spilled forth and…he swore nothing could make him happier than either of his true passions. He thought he'd never have that feeling again; to truly be satisfied. Tonight - oh… tonight - the light beamed at him, the angels sang, and his pulse throbbed in his ears. Jughead hooked a finger into the center of Sugar's underwear and gave one gentle pull to the side.

He sat back just enough to close his mouth around her. Sugar allowed her eyes to drift shut as she released a contented sigh. The circles Jug made around her sensitivity made her toes curl. Taking a gasp, Sugar sat up on her shoulders to peer at his face between her thighs. Jughead looked back up at her through thick, black lashes and his tongue ran from her entrance to her center. Sugar impatiently grabbed at his upper arms, pulling him up to meet her. She sealed her mouth around his and grasped the underside of Jughead's jaw. Her mouth covered his to cease that burning question at the edge of Jug's teeth. Sugar swallowed the answers bubbling up inside her as he slipped his tongue to the tip of hers.

She stilled, pressing up on her forearms and leaning into him. With a firm pull, Sugar sucked Jug's tongue all the way into her mouth. A shaky breath escaped the hollows of his throat. Sugar reached inside her boxer-briefs and ran a gentle hand along the length of him. Jughead pressed into Sugar's palm, then felt her grasp him tightly. A stifled groan escaped him as he nearly ground his teeth together. "Come here." She breathed as she sat forward just enough to offer herself to him. Jug pressed his hips in to meet hers and felt the warmth of her close over him.

Jug's jaw fell slack and his eyes rolled back into his head for a split second. Sugar watched him through starved eyes as Jughead blinked his gaze back into place. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers as Sugar moved against him. Jug began his rhythmic movement as Sugar took a handful of his hair. He slipped a hand between them and began to write the alphabet against the jewel of her. Sugar trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down Jughead's throat.

Her teeth sinking into the thickest portion of his throat. Jug bucked against Sugar and hummed her name. Sugar's toes curled into her feet like the Wicked Witch of the South beneath Dorothy's house. A layer of sweat built up on Jug's back, beading, and streaming down the length of him. She felt him. Every part of him, she fed from each sensation. His free hand dug into the fullness of her hip as he gave one last good push. Sugar's thighs squeezed his waist and her body went taught. She felt the first ripple of her own pleasure and then the initial spurt of his.

Jughead tucked himself around Sugar and rested his face in crook of her neck. Sugar wrapped a leg around him, rested one arm around his shoulders, and brushed the hair back from his forehead with the other. "You have to get up." She spoke breaking his haze.

"No," He whined with fatigue into her skin, "Why?"

"FP still hasn't come home and we should be expecting him." Well...that and she really hated the after sex snuggle.

"Fair enough." Jughead said sitting back reluctantly.

Sugar sat back and watched as Jughead readjusted and redressed himself. When he made eye contact with her, he dropped his gaze and a slow smile crept onto his face. "Are you just going to stare?" Jughead tried to speak up, but his voice shook and cheeks turned red.

"Yeah," Sugar replied in a gentle whisper, "You're kind of cute."

Jughead started to chuckle when they heard a set of keys working on the front door. Sugar scrambled to her feet, grabbed her clothes, and ran for Jughead's room. The door closed hard behind her and began to rattle as she knelt over attempting to put her pants on. Sugar moved away from the door, but had both feet trapped in the legs of her pants. It wasn't until she tumbled to the ground that she heard FP speaking at the top of his voice.

She didn't attempt readjust her clothing, instead, she scooted to the door and pressed her ear against it.


	13. Outcast

"Are you nuts?" He called out, "She will be back, you better believe that."

Sugar's breath hitched in her throat. She was knocked off the cloud she sat so sweetly upon. It was nice to think that Penny had finally gotten what she deserved. It was stupid that Sugar thought, even for a second, that Penny would never hurt her again. Sugar would never have to look into those callous eyes and wonder if that was the day she didn't come home.

"She won't." Jughead promised. "I was very persuasive."

Sugar was already beginning to hear how stupid he sounded. Why did she- whatever. Sugar began to kick her feet into her pants. She wasn't going to dwell on this anymore. There was something that needed to be done and Sugar was the only one who could do it. She should've never allowed Jughead to fight a battle that had been on her list since the she was born. Sugar had to make sure Penny never made it back and that the Serpents were on par.

If Jughead believed so goddamn much in the Serpents after being a member for twenty minutes, then Sugar should have some faith, too.

"You can't take that away from me!" Jughead hollered as the door handle to his room began to twist feverishly. Sugar scrambled away from the door just as it swung open on her.

"You gotta go." FP attempted to speak calmly as he jabbed one finger at Sugar holding a bag with his other hand.

"Why?" Sugar barked as she finally stood to her feet.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened." FP scolded her as he stepped inside and began to pack up items. Some of which were hers, some that weren't.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sugar argued as she chased FP and began to grab at the trash sack.

"Let's see," FP dropped that bag suddenly, taking Sugar by surprise as she almost tumbled to the floor on top of it. "My son filleted your mother and you think she don't know you're here?" FP watched Sugar so intensely that she had to focus on not cowering to him. "This ain't over," His nostrils flared, "And you did nothing to stop this."

"What was I supposed to do?" Sugar barked as she watched FP start to pack again. "The Serpents were-"

"They were not there!" FP shouted at the top of his lungs startling Sugar into silent submission. "They were Ghoulies in masks. Not one Serpent wanted to see you hurt and not one broke any of the laws." FP stopped for a split second and then began to shovel things into the - now - tearing plastic sack. "Until tonight." His voice wrought with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, FP." Sugar's voice quivered with the tears pooling at her lash line.

"Sorry doesn't change anything," FP replied as his voice rose once more, "You were supposed to be patient. You were supposed to wait it out and what did you do?"

"Please don't leave me." Sugar whimpered taking FP by surprise.

"What did you say?" FP questioned as he dropped the items in his hands and turned to face her.

"Penny only ever bought me things so she could smuggle Jingle Jangle." She whispered with a mixture of embarrassment and the need to finally say it. "She made me a drug mule from the second she gave birth to me. My dad only thinks that I'm an inconvenience." Her voice wavered and she sniffled. "He wants to get rid of me as soon as he sees me and no matter what I do, I can't change that." The tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Whenever I used to run away from foster care, I could always come here. You would always let me stay." Sugar sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "You always let me stay and now, you're making me leave." Her voice grew higher and higher until it cracked. "Why are you leaving me?"

In a moment of fatherly love that Jughead hadn't seen since JellyBean, FP took two long strides toward Sugar and wrapped her up in his arms. Sugar tried to force away the comforting touch, but FP held on. With one hand in her hair and the other on her back, FP hugged her tighter than anyone ever had. "I'm never leavin' you." He promised as he pulled away to take her reddened face in his hands. "I am never gonna to leave you and if you don't believe me by now, then I don't know how we've made it this far. You have always trusted me, Sash." FP paused to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, but no matter how much he tried, his work was always undone. "I'm asking you to trust me one more time."

Sugar started to shake her head.

"Stay tonight," FP resolved as his cracked under the weight of her anguish. "But you have got to leave in the morning. If you don't, you know Penny will be here. We can't risk you being around when she comes looking for Jughead."

Sugar nodded her head, but didn't believe a word FP said. He left Jughead's room and shut the door behind him. Sugar cleaned her face with both the front and back sides of her palms, then cleaned them on her pants. She began to sort things out and pack away the few items she'd brought in her backpack. It was the only thing she liked to travel with. If she could carry everything she needed, she could go anywhere. As Sugar finished packing up a few of her things, she listened to FP continue to scold Jughead. Sugar slipped out of Jughead's window and into the night.

She walked by the trailer that she and Sweet Pea used to share. She saw the lights on inside and Sweet Pea's bike outside. He still slept there, she thought to herself. Sugar kept walking and made her way passed a few other Serpent's houses before she made it to Toni's. Sugar gave a light knock on the door. Toni opened the door a few moments later and without question, welcomed Sugar inside. Toni and Sugar changed into their pajamas and sat down in the living room. Toni didn't say anything, instead she offered Sugar a section of blanket and turned on the TV.

Sugar awoke the next morning to a few soft knocks on the front door. Her heart sprang into her throat. Sugar saw that Toni was still asleep and got up to answer the door. She checked through the peephole and saw Jughead standing on the other side. "Jug?" Sugar opened the door and let him bolt inside.

"I'm sorry about last night." Jughead started. Sugar brought a hand to his mouth and then motioned over to Toni. Sugar walked Jughead back to Toni's room and shut the door behind them.

"Don't be sorry," Sugar shrugged a shoulder. "I couldn't be there forever."

"I just wanted you to know that I wanted you to stay." Jughead murmured as he sat uncomfortably on the edge of Toni's twin sized bed.

"You're sweet." Sugar cooed as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall opposite Jughead.

Jughead looked up at Sugar, then down toward her hand, and reached his out. Sugar took his one hand in both hers and folded it together. She held his fist for a second, then patted it a little awkwardly and released it. Jughead gave her a confused look before he started to question her behavior. He took one breath before logic and reason caught up to him. "I don't know if you remember," Jughead started both slowly and sarcastically, "But we had sex last night. We're not going back to you being a cold, closed off person."

Sugar's eyes widen with surprise for a split second before she composed herself. The one part of herself that Sugar never liked was the small piece that reminded her of Penny. The control freak. Sugar was often left unscathed by break ups because she never allowed someone to get too comfortable with her. Look what happened when she didn't keep FP at arms length. She had allowed him to assume the role of her caregiver and protector and still, she was so wrong. If FP could hurt her so badly, anyone could. Especially the babiest Forsythe in existence.

"It was 'thank you' sex." Sugar shrugged a lazy shoulder. "You know for rallying a bunch of hoodlums and flaying the tattoo from the wicked witch of the west." Her chuckle wasn't shared. "But we have to get back to real life now."

"This is real life," Jughead informed her. "You're not going to push me around."

"Push you around?" Sugar chortled.

"Yes," Jughead replied calmly as he stood. "You are docile in all things except affection." He noted taking a step toward her. "So, now that Penny's out of the picture, I'd like to walk you to school."

She eyeballed Jughead from head to toe for a long thirty seconds. What had happened to the boy who couldn't even look her in the eye? Now, he was telling her what to do? The steam wore down as Sugar watched the playfulness in his eyes. Jughead was like an Australian Shepard; incredibly smart, but, oh, so silly. Sugar liked that. "I have to get dressed." She answered almost hesitantly.

"Cool," He smiled at her. "I'll wait with Toni." Jughead turned on his heel and left the room. That didn't actually help Sugar because she had left everything in the living room anyway. Sugar made her way out to find her backpack and saw Toni sitting up. Toni rubbed her tired eyes and made a tent of fluffy blanket about her ruffled magenta hair.

"What are you doing?" Toni croaked as she smacked her lips.

"Going to school, I guess." Sugar sighed not making eye contact with Jughead as she found her backpack. Unzipping one of the two larger pockets, she pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Sugar dug a little further inside and pulled out a change of underwear.

Toni furrowed her brows and blinked a little more. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Jughead replied as he absently scrolled through his phone.

"In the morning?" Toni questioned with irritation. "No," She groaned throwing herself back against the couch. "School doesn't start 'til eight."

"Yeah, we're going to get coffee from Pop's." Jughead informed Toni. "You don't want to come?"

"No…" Toni replied as her eyes slipped shut. Jughead looked up from his phone for a second and realized that Sugar stood in her underwear, adjusting the bust line of her bra. One eyebrow rose slowly on his forehead as his eyelids fell to half mast. Sugar looked over and caught him staring. Jughead made eye contact with her, cleared his throat, and sat back into the couch.

"You like?" Sugar chuckled at him.

"I came out here so you could have some privacy, but…" Jughead shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares?" Sugar wondered as she pulled her jeans on. "Now we've all seen it." She informed him as she buttoned and zipped her pants.

"Toni?" He mouthed as he jabbed a thumb in her direction on the couch.

"Are you asking if I've slept with her?" A wry smile pulled up on her lips. "Is a that a thing you think about?"

"Put on your shirt." Jughead spoke ordered playfully. Sugar slipped a plain black T-shirt over her head and grabbed her leather jacket. She hadn't worn it in a long time…Sugar thought for a second about putting it back down. Instead, she grasped it firmly in her hand and nodded toward the trailer door. "No backpack?" Jughead wondered pointing to her sack as he stood.

"School's for loser, anyway." She shrugged a shoulder and headed for the door.

"See you guys in an hour." Toni called weakly from couch.

"See you soon." Sugar called back as she let Jughead out before shutting the door behind her. Jughead walked to his motorcycle and pulled the black helmet off the back. He presented to Sugar with a soft smile. "You," Sugar took the helmet and placed it on her head without snapping it beneath her chin. "Are an A plus gentleman."

"Thank you," Jughead hummed as he buckled the helmet in place. "You're kind of an asshole." Jughead commented making Sugar burst into furious giggles. "But I like you." Sugar wasn't really sure why.

When he was an infant, Jughead used to live a huge house on Snob Hill near the Blossom estate. Jughead's grandfather - the very first Forsythe - built a business on the backs of the hardworking men. It's not to say that he wasn't one of them, it was just that his expertise came in a different area. He was very good with dollars and change and when it came to haggling, no one could beat him. At first, Forsythe required funding from several different lenders and partners. Over time, he had put in his work for the company he built and he sold it for every penny he could squeeze.

It wasn't until FP's mother passed that things started to get bad. There were hidden debts and overflowing I.O.U's. The secret to old Grandpa Forsythe's continued fortune soon came to light. He had start manufacturing Jingle Jangle from his basement and was already running in Serpent circles. He was the one who eventually put Penny through law school. Legend has it that without the Jones', Riverdale may have never known Jingle Jangle.

FP took over for his father once the secret came out and adopted a different lifestyle. When FP moved to the South side, his wife left and took their young daughter. Jughead was still pretty young himself, but soon grew old enough to understand what was going on. At every turn that Jughead faced, he always seemed to be the strong one. For JellyBean, when he consoled her up until the very last moment he saw her. For FP, when he started drinking and couldn't get his head on straight. Now, for Sugar, literally, skinning her mother's tattoo from her body. Jughead deserved to have someone treat him the same.

Jughead swung his leg over the bike and started it up; revving the motor a couple times. Sugar squeezed on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sugar pressed her cheek against his back and listened to his even breathing as the wind flipped the ends of her hair. The ride to Pop's was way too short and very unsatisfying. Sugar felt as though she'd gotten her power back and all she wanted was to fly around on the back of any motorcycle.


	14. Forgiveness

She and Jughead pulled into the gravel parking lot and saw a cluster of motorcycles already there. Sugar grew uncomfortable as they pulled in next to the group and parked. Sugar swung her leg over the bike and unbuckled the helmet. Jughead, too, dismounted the bike and began to pull off his gloves. "Jughead," Sugar stopped as she saw Sweet Pea's ride. "I don't like surprises." She spun back to face him and pulled the helmet all the way off.

"Sorry," Jughead murmured very unapologetically. "Call it a celebration?" He shrugged one shoulder at her and the reached out a hand for her. Sugar looked at his hand and then back at his face. "Come on!" Jughead coaxed taking her by the hand and leading her inside. Serpents stacked in the booths, but were eerily silent. The only sounds were low chatter and the clinking of coffee mugs. Fangs saw Sugar and Jughead enter the diner and waved a hand to flag them over. Jughead, still leading Sugar by the hand, made his way over toward the booth.

Fangs slid in further and patted the seat next to him. Jughead gave a gesturing arm, willing Sugar to sit down. Sugar took a seat next to Fangs and saw Sweet Pea across from her. He slid in just enough for Jughead to fit into the seat next to him. Sugar knew that Sweet Pea was a seat hog, though. He always had to sit with legs wide the fuck open for no reason. Sugar giggled at the thought forgetting where she was. Then she realized that she had been watching Sweet Pea. Sugar blinked her eyes a couple times and looked away.

"I like your braces." Fangs broke the awkward silence.

"Thanks," Sugar grinned at him. "I'm don't get them off for awhile."

"I just wanted to tell you-" Fangs started to explain himself, but Sugar put up a silencing hand.

"It's okay, Fangs." Sugar whispered. "There's strength in numbers."

The door to Pop's jingled as a few people made their way inside. Sugar saw the flash of blue and yellow letterman jackets; Reggie Mantle leading the pack. He stopped at the counter while the rest walked in the opposite direction of the snake pit. Reggie made eye contact with Sugar and sent her a single nod. With a slight shake of the head, Sugar took a breath to calm down. Reggie tapped the end of his nose. Recognizing the signal, Sugar immediately stood from the booth. She started to walk away, but hesitated when she saw three sets of questioning eyes watching her. "I'll be right back." Sugar answered vaguely before she headed in Reggie's direction.

Reggie tucked in close to Sugar and slipped a thick roll of bills into her pocket. "You don't have anything for me?" Reggie snickered. "I know we broke up, but I didn't think that meant we were out of business."

"Then, it's my displeasure to inform you that, until further notice, we are out of business." Sugar replied with a sigh. "You can keep it." She pulled the cash from her pocket and handed it back to him in plain sight.

"No," Reggie pressed a hand to hers and push the stack back toward her. "It's yours."

Sugar shrugged a shoulder and stuffed it back into her pocket. Who was she to say 'no' to good fortune? "Well," She looked back over her shoulder at Sweet Pea. "I gotta go."

"Wait," Reggie stopped her. "I'm sorry." He spit quickly before she started to walk away.

Sugar turned back to Reggie and grinned at him. For a second, he relaxed. "You're so cute," Sugar chimed as she watched Reggie through lazy eyes. "Apologies don't really fix much, though. That's a sad fact. No matter how many times someone says they won't do it again, they will. Until that person decides to change and make things right, nothing will ever be fixed. If you're looking for forgiveness, it's' not coming from me. Not today." Sugar swallowed, shrugged again, and turned back to the Serpents.

"If that's what you want me to do, I'll do it." Reggie informed her as she kept walking. When Sugar returned to the booth, the only person who sat across from her was Sweet Pea. Sugar jolted at being left behind and glanced over her shoulder for Jughead.

"He's in the bathroom." Sweet Pea informed her. "Slipped by while you were lost in Mantle's eyes."

"Shut up." Sugar rolled her eyes at him as she slid into the booth across from him.

"So," Sweet Pea sipped from his steaming coffee cup, "What'd he want?"

"What's it to you?" Sugar folded her legs beneath her and placed her hands in her lap.

"You can't be mad at me forever." He advised her leaning forward and resting his forearms against the table.

"Says who?" Sugar replied tartly.

"Says me," Sweet Pea raised a thick brow at her. "I made a mistake, but I know that you still love me because I love you, too. I'm not going to stop being there for you."

"Were you there?" Sugar wondered watching Sweet Pea carefully.

"No," Sweet Pea barked, "A million times no, I told you-"

"I don't mean that," Sugar stopped him. "I meant Penny. Did you help Jughead take her tattoo?"

He watched her for a long beat, but said nothing. Sugar reached a hand across the table holding it out palm side up. Sweet Pea covered it with his and, for the first time in a long time, gave a beaming smile.

"Hey," Jughead placed a hand on Sugar's shoulder to get her attention, "We should probably get going."

"Where did you even come from?" Sugar gasped as she brought a hand to her chest.

"Come on." Jughead gave her a sloppy grin as he helped her out of the seat. The rest of the Serpents stood and began to pull themselves together. Fangs going to the counter to pay for the lot of them. Jughead took Sugar by the hand and walked with her out to his motorcycle. Sugar geared back up and they hit the road toward Riverdale High. It had been a long time since Sugar had been in Riverdale and it was bit jarring upon her return. Everything seemed to be the same, but the looks in the eyes of the Riverdale students had changed. As Sugar and Jughead made their way up the steps and into the school with the rest of the Serpents, she immediately felt unwelcome.

Sugar was enveloped inside the pack of Serpents as they slunk into the doghouse. An olive skinned girl stood next to a redheaded boy behind a table stacked with papers. Sugar stood between Jughead and Toni as they stopped at the table. "On behalf-" The brunette girl started to speak until she saw Sugar. She faltered for a second before brushing it off with the shake of her head. "On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school!" She began to hand out errant pieces of paper left and right. Jughead and Toni were the only two to inspect the sheet. "To ease this transition," Her plum lips pulled back over white pearly teeth that matched the jewelry around her throat. "I've set up a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extracurriculars. We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale."

Sugar scoffed before she cringed against a shrill call over her shoulder, "Stand down, Eva Peron!" Long red waves of hair cascaded down the back over the apple shaped rear of a pillow-lipped girl. She made her way toward the table with - what seemed to be - the entire student body of Riverdale High backing her. Over the girl's right shoulder stood Reggie. His eyes locked on Jughead, his nostrils flared, and his fists balled at his sides. Sugar's jaw tightened.

"There's the school spirit I so fondly remember." Jughead sighed sarcastically.

"Cheryl." The brunette spoke ardently folding her arms, "No one invited Fascist Barbie to the party."

Sugar had to stop herself from physically gasping. That was Cheryl Blossom? Out of all the times she had been to the Blossom estate, not once had she laid eyes on either of twins. She and Sweet Pea use to joke that they were made up to cover their drug dealing asses. Sugar steeled herself for the fight that was - no doubt - going to ensue.

"Wrong, Veronica," Cheryl barked staunchly. "No one invited Southside scum to our school." She eyed them condescendingly as she, too, crossed her arms. The bridge of Sugar's nose pulled tight and her upper lip pealed across her top teeth in an angry snarl. Jughead tapped her shoulder twice and gave her a look. Sugar took a breath and stood down. "Listen up, Ragamuffins," Cheryl continued with a clap of the hands before she placed them on her hips. "I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with please, do us all a favor, and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways."

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" Topaz seethed through her teeth as she and Sugar took a step forward. Sugar felt Jughead tug the back of her Serpent jacket, but this time, she pulled away from him.

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers." Cheryl replied with arrogance.

A redheaded boy that Sugar recognized moved between the Serpents and the Bulldogs. "Okay, guys," He spoke soothingly, "Everyone, can we just put our North side-South side differences apart and start over? A new slate?"

Sugar chortled and opened her mouth to speak, but Reggie - watching her carefully at first - seized the opportunity. "You don't speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews," Reggie advised scraping his gaze from Sugar's to look at Archie. "And need I remind you, these greaser-snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass." Reggie finished jabbing a finger at Sweet Pea.

"Happy to finish what was started." Sweet Pea warned pushing between Toni and Sugar to step up to Reggie. Sugar didn't stop him. Jughead grabbed Sweet Pea by his jacket and murmured something to him.

"God," Veronica huffed, "I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now."

"All right!" A booming voice caught the two groups off guard. "That's enough pomp and circumstance," Weatherbee barked. "Everyone, let's get to class. Now."


	15. Riverdale

Sugar found navigating the school a little more difficult than anticipated. She wished that she had actually paid attention to the room numbers the last few times she'd been at Riverdale. Instead, she'd blown off most of her classed like an idiot. Sugar took a deep breath when she walked passed a lounge area. There were a few Serpents sitting amongst a group of North side natives.

"Hey, come here." Fangs called to Sugar as she started to back away from the door. Reluctantly, Sugar stepped inside and surveyed her surroundings. Jughead gave her a warm smile as an invitation, but instead, he watched as Sugar sat on the armrest of Fangs' chair.

"I don't think we've properly met." Veronica mentioned as she held out a hand, "Veronica Lodge." Toni, the closest person to Veronica, took her by the hand.

"Of the Park Avenue Lodges." Jughead commented with the sarcastic raise of a pinky. Sugar's mouth perked at the corners, but refused to break into a full-blown grin.

"Toni Topaz." She replied with a firm shake before releasing Veronica's hand.

"Oh, like the purple-colored gemstone." Veronica cooed. "Love it."

Sugar didn't think that she liked this Veronica…

"And I'm Josie McCoy," The girl with creamy, dark skin and well tended curls jumped to attention excitedly. Then with a sombered tone, hummed, "Formerly of the Pussycats… now just Josie."

Did other people know who Josie and the Pussycats were? Sugar wondered to herself as she looked over at Fangs. He gave her an encouraging expression which only made her want to vomit more.

"And this is Kevin." Josie gave the away the spotlight.

"What's your name?" Kevin - the average, but vaguely familiar boy - wondered.

"Fogarty," Fangs replied gently, "Or you can call me Fangs," He gave an easy shrug before his eyes darted to Sugar's, "Your last name's Keller, right?"

That was it! She thought to herself in a big 'ah-ha' moment. That was where she had seen his face. Only it was about forty years older and busting down the door of her trailer. His dad had saved her life.

"How did you know that?" Kevin almost gasped.

"Joaquin and I used to hang out," Fangs informed him. "He talked about you all the time." There was a small beat before Fangs turned to Sugar. "And this is Sugar," He clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Not interested." Sugar replied blandly.

"That's too bad," Veronica chimed with that sickly, sweet smile. "Because we're very interested in helping you become wonderful students here at Riverdale."

"Would you shut it?" Sugar rolled her eyes. "You don't care about any of us. You just don't want to see us burn it down." Sugar took a breath before giving Veronica and Josie her side eye.

"You guys." Weatherbee's gruff voice caught their attention. "Yes, you," He scolded. "Come with me. Now!" He ordered.

Sugar fell into step with Jughead as they followed Weatherbee back to the main area of the school.

"What's going-" Jughead went to speak, but there it was. Plain as a day, a shoddily drawn snake that matched the emblem on their jackets had been graffitied across the Bulldog's mascot. "Oh no." Jughead murmured. Reggie stood beside Weatherbee with his arms folded neatly beneath his pecks.

"Which of you defaced our school seal with this graffiti?" Weatherbee accused each Serpent looking them dead in their eyes.

"This is what they do, Principal Weatherbee." Reggie eyeballed Sugar, "They tag their turf."

"My God, Reggie, could you be anymore transparent?" Veronica piped shocking Sugar.

"It is poorly executed." Sugar agreed. "Why does it look like a three-year-old drew this?"

"Effective immediately," Weatherbee cut in, "No gang behavior of any kind will be tolerated at my school." His voice boomed, "As of this moment, no more Serpent jackets."

In a mass wave there was a moment of shock that fell over the Serpents. They hadn't shed their skins they were given unless told otherwise by a superior. Weatherbee was technically a superior and Sugar already knew what FP would say. She thought back to the day he confiscated her vest. "What?!" They started to shout.

"Are you serious?" Sugar barked.

"That's not fair!" Sweet Pea hollered.

"We didn't do this," Jughead argued. "We were finding our classes!"

"No more Serpent jackets!" Weatherbee called over them.

"You gonna take Bulldog jackets, too?" Toni called out.

"All tattoos are gonna be covered." Weatherbee continued as though he didn't hear it.

"This is bullshit!" Fangs boomed.

"Possession of any gang paraphernalia whatsoever will lead to immediate suspension." Weatherbee grew louder and louder to combat the crowd.

"That means you." Reggie eyed Sugar. She sent him back a sturdy middle finger.

"Are we clear?" Weatherbee hollered as the crowd finally grew quiet. He fixed his suitjacket and cleared his throat. "That's all."

"What do we do?" Sweet Pea turned to Sugar as the rest of the Serpents talked amongst one another.

"We take them off." Sugar replied solemnly.

"Why? What is that-"

"Don't argue, Sean," She shook her head at him. "So what if we have pretend during the day? We'll fuck them up after school, when we put our jackets back on. Take it off and act like it doesn't phase you. Understand?"

Sweet Pea straightened and, in front of the angry Serpents, he took off his coat. Sugar followed him and watched as Jughead, disapprovingly, shut his eyes. Toni sighed and began to peel hers off. "Are you guys serious?" Jughead barked as he pushed through the crowd back toward the classrooms.

Toni and Sugar began to head for their next class of the day. "Is Jughead okay?" Toni wondered as they tried to locate the right room.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sugar retorted with snort. "I'm not his mom."

"I thought-" Toni started to speak as Fangs caught up to them.

"You guys got Geometry?" Fangs pulled up from behind them.

"Yeah." Sugar answered absently. Her head was cloudy today and her body fatigued. Her legs felt so heavy as she trudged forward. Having a crying fit and storming out of Jug's place in the middle of the night probably didn't help, she scolded herself. Sugar rolled her eyes as she made her way into the maths class.

Sugar took the first free seat and let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes blinking lazily as she looked at the grit beneath her fingernails. Sugar began to clean them as she waited for the bell to ring. It was, then, that she caught that flash of long, red hair from the corner of her eye. Cheryl Blossom walked into the room like someone were taking pictures as she did so. Sugar rolled her eyes and folded her arms together. Cheryl seemed to zero in on Sugar and gave a soft smile. The click of her high heels sounded off as Cheryl made her way to the desk in front of Sugar.

Toni and Fangs entered the class room door as gave Sugar a look. Sugar rolled her eyes and took a breath. Toni took the seat next to Sugar and Fangs took the one behind her. Cheryl turned in her chair and rested an arm on Sugar's desk. Brown eyes watched Sugar with amusement, then with the consecutive taps of her firecracker red nails, Cheryl cooed, "It shows that you're beneath the Southside scoundrels when you prefer to live with your hoodrat mother instead of your uptown daddy. Oh, wait, he didn't want you around, either. I think you should do the rest of us a favor and find a very deep hole to fall into."

"I'm sorry that your dad mass produced Riverdale's drug problem and then blamed in on the Serpents. It goes to show that matter how rich you are, you can still be from a family of ill-mannered reprobates. I'm sorry, let me say it so you can understand: Big. Fucking. Losers. Do you understand, Cheryl?" Sugar bit back and went for the jugular.

"Aww," Cheryl cocked her head and watched the as the students continued to file in. "It's adorable that someone like you would call me trash. Isn't that where your mommy left you after you were born?"

"What do you want, Cheryl?" Sugar hissed through her teeth and checked the door to see if there was a teacher coming.

Cheryl leaned into Sugar's space just a bit further and, this time, with a hard look in her eye, she seethed, "I know what you and your trash parents were doing when you came over and you're not going to get away with it. Daddy's been taken care of, it's your turn."

Sugar's face broke out into a satisfied grin before she let out a chuckle, "You're always the last to know, aren't you? Did you, at least, get to keep the left overs? I know old Cliff didn't leave you any cash."

Before anyone could blink, Cheryl flew out of the desk she sat in and over Sugar's. Sugar tipped over and clattered to the ground with the chair. Cheryl grabbed for Sugar's hair and Sugar wrapped her legs around Cheryl's waist. With the quick buck of the hip, Sugar forced Cheryl over and wrestled her onto her back. Cheryl swung wildly for a second and then reach with her opposite hand to drag her nails across Sugar's cheek.

Sugar swung once hitting Cheryl, but not as hard as she wanted to. Sugar continued to wrestle Cheryl until she sat on Cheryl's shoulders. Finally, with as much control as she could muster, Sugar began to swing one fist at Cheryl. She could hear Toni warning her to stop, she felt the others pulling on her jacket, and, finally, Fangs wrapped her up to drag her off of Cheryl. Sugar, still kicking, spit at Cheryl just as she saw Weatherbee standing at the door with a scowl on his face. After getting her footing, Sugar ripped away from Fangs and stormed toward the door.

"She was defen-" Toni's voice was cut off by Weatherbee's raised hand.

"Get to my office." He ordered Sugar.

Sugar felt a stinging on her mouth and reached up to find herself bleeding.

"Move it." Weatherbee ordered Sugar as he walked her back to his office. Sugar sat down across from principal Weatherbee and watched his fold his hands together. He sighed heavily and let his shoulders drop as he sank into himself. "So, Sasha, where are you staying this week?"


	16. Tall Boy

"With the Topaz's." Sugar replied tautly.

"Foster care, again?" Weatherbee questioned monotonously.

"Yeah…" Sugar trailed off looking at the framed pictures on his walls. The smiling faces of he and his family. The one she hated looking at was the picture her father and Weatherbee on the golf course.

"We can't do this, Sasha." Weatherbee started. "Now that Southside High is closed, you have no choice, but to be here-"

"Can you just stop?" Sugar barked. "Cheryl attacked me, but she's in class and I'm here. How is that fair? You think because I'm from the South side that it's my fault?"

"No," Weatherbee corrected, "You've been suspended from this school more than any student I've ever had." He informed her. "You got caught selling Jingle Jangle, you refused to participate in class, and you stole Reggie Mantle's car."

Sugar's eyes snapped to Weatherbee's in shock. No one, not even Reggie, had ever confronted her about that.

"Yeah…" Weatherbee looked her over. "What are we going to do?"

"I won't fight anymore." Sugar whispered with defeat.

"That's not enough." Weatherbee informed her, "You're going to participate in class, you're going to pass your classes, and you will have a week's detention."

"Not fair, Weatherbee!" Sugar shouted.

"She'll be in detention with you, if that helps." Weatherbee smiled at her.

"That's…somehow, worse." Sugar notified unhappily.

"I'm not suspending you. It's like a vacation to you." Weatherbee informed her. "Now, go to class." He ordered.

Making it through the rest of the day was a feat deserving of a reward. Sugar realized that she didn't know the answers to any of the questions that were being asked and if she wanted to know, she had to scan through meticulous notes. Sugar knew that the next closest school was Greendale and if they didn't place her there, they'd place her in Oswald or Midvale. When it came down to her last class, she didn't have any friends to lean on. She was by herself with an entire group of Riverdale natives. It was the worst she had ever felt.

Sugar was thankful when the day was finally over, she got to slip on her Serpent jacket and take off with Sweet Pea. Jughead was still upset about the Serpents removing their jackets and Sugar hadn't seen him all day. She figured he would come to her when he was ready to talk. Sugar was no good at comforting others, anyway.

Sweet Pea and Sugar decided to head to the Whyte Wyrm. It had been a long time since Sugar had seen the lot of them and it was almost like deja vu when she entered. The only face she wasn't excited to see was Tall Boy's.

He and Penny had a long standing relationship that Sugar knew went beyond clientele. Not only did Tall Boy love the extra cash Penny paid him to sell for her, but Sugar was more than positive that Tall Boy actually loved Penny. Tall Boy made eye contact with Sugar and watched her expectantly. Sugar went to turn away from him and ran smack into FP's chest. "What happened to your face?" FP interrogated immediately.

"Nothing." Sugar fibbed looking away from him. FP placed a hand against Sugar's cheek and bringing her eyeline to meet his.

"It's not nothing." He replied knowingly as he willed her to tell him the truth.

"I have detention already, so what-" Sugar was cut off by FP raising a hand.

"I didn't ask how you were punished," FP clarified, "I asked what happened."

"I went to class," Sugar started prompting FP to take a breath and relax. "I was waiting for Topaz and Fogarty to get there. Cheryl Blossom-"

"Ah." FP nodded as though he already understood.

"She tried to make me feel bad about it and I-I don't know," Sugar shrugged. "She jumped her desk, I hit the floor, and the next thing I know I'm in Weatherbee's office being scolded."

"That's it?" FP questioned clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise." Sugar crossed her heart.

"Good, girl," He gave her shoulder a shake causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. "You seen Jughead?"

"No." Sugar answered looking around to see if he'd made his way inside while they were talking.

"Don't worry," FP soothed, "I'll find him. He's probably at home anyway." FP released Sugar and let her continue to make her way to the bar. Something was being mixed up and Sugar usually liked the smell of a good whiskey sour, but now it just smelt…disgusting. Sugar wanted to wretch.

"You okay?" Sweet Pea's voice took her off guard.

"Yeah, fine," Sugar replied dismissively. "Why?"

"Well, you not only do you look like you ate a shit sandwich, but you also look like you got a bald spot riiight-" Sweet Pea was teasing, but Sugar reached for her scalp and began to inspect. Sweet Pea burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Sugar punched him. "It's not funny! It's like that's all she knew how to do."

"Ow!" Sweet Pea grimaced rubbing his arm. "You really got into fight with Cheryl?"

"It wasn't my fault." Sugar snapped still checking her scalp.

"Stop," Sweet Pea swatted her hands, "I was kidding and I didn't say it was your fault. I heard she attacked you."

"Sometimes you get what you deserve." Tall Boy piped up from down the bar.

Both Sweet Pea and Sugar snapped to look at him. "I don't think I was one who should have taken that beating." Sugar spoke through her teeth, "In fact, I've taken a lot of hits that were very undeserved." She continued as she started to make her way toward Tall Boy.

"Tread carefully, Peabody." Tall Boy warned over his shoulder unshaken by Sugar's anger. "You and I both know I can find your momma any day."

"Do not threaten her." Sweet Pea bit as he started to storm at Tall Boy.

"I dare you." Sugar held up a quick hand to stop Sweet Pea in tracks as she goaded Tall Boy. "See what happens."

"You think that this one is backing you up again because he wants to?" Tall Boy chuckled into his cup. "He's a coward, just like you. The only difference is that, at least, you have some leadership skills."

Using her body weight, Sugar threw a punch that no one expected. Her knuckles collided with the rear of Tall Boy's head and sent his forehead into the wood of the bar. "Say it again!" Sugar dared him swinging again. Tall Boy was quick enough to block her fist and force her back with a hand to the chest. Sugar pivoted on one foot and brought a hard shin to Tall Boy's kidney knocking him off the bar stool. "Say it again!" She called out rearing back to stomp on his skull. Sugar was ripped up and swung around away from Tall Boy. "You talk about my brother like that again, Tall Boy. I fucking dare you!"

"Enough!" Jughead's unexpected voice startled her out of the red haze she was stuck in. When Sugar stopped fighting, she realized that Jughead had his arms wrapped around her stilling her in place. Sugar shook Jughead off of her and grasped her dominant hand with other attempting to quell the pain. "Why didn't you stop her?" Jughead barked at Sweet Pea.

"He deserved it." Sweet Pea shrugged a shoulder.

"No-Just-ACH!" Jughead fumbled for words as he turned to Sugar. "You!" He held his hands out as if he wanted to shake her.

"He threatened me." Sugar explained. "And Sweet Pea."

"That's true." Sweet Pea agreed and extended an index finger at his sister.

"You can't just fight whenever you want to." Jughead scolded her.

"He said he'd bring Penny back." Sugar clarified. "Not that you care too much. Why am I always explaining myself to people?" She questioned out loud. "I'm tired of it. You get to be upset and storm off whenever you want. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that leaving to cool off allows you to come back and say what you need to without shit like this happening, Sugar." Jughead informed her heatedly. "You don't have to use your fists to express your emotions."

Sugar looked for something to argue back, however, she'd begrudgingly admit that he made a good point. Sugar supposed that she wasn't ready to deal with subject of Penny, yet. "Fine." She spit through her teeth. Sugar whipped around to face Tall Boy who had been lifted to his feet by a few of the other Serpents. FP wore a proud grin until Jughead caught him. "I hate you." Sugar jabbed a finger at Tall Boy. "Don't open your fucking mouth next time." She warned as she turned back toward Jughead and pushed passed him.

Sweet Pea chased after his sister as she stopped at his motorcycle. Sugar began to pace back and forth releasing a frustrated growl. "Still got it." Sweet Pea smiled at her.

"Was I wrong?" She half shouted at him, half asked. "Seriously, Jughead always makes it my fault."

"Why are you so worried about what Jones thinks?" Sweet Pea questioned taking a small step back and eyeballing her.

"You're right." Sugar replied softly trying to save herself from a conversation she wasn't ready to have. "It's not like he's FP." Sugar nudged Sweet Pea causing him to swat at her. "Will you take me to Toni's?" Sugar asked as she felt the school lunch she'd eaten start to bubble back up.

"Yeah," Sweet Pea regarded handing over his only helmet to her. "You okay?"

"Fine." Sugar yanked on the helmet and straddled his motorcycle. Sugar snuggled up to Sweet Pea's back and wrapped her arms around him. She smelt the musk of his shirt and his warmth against hers; it was like being home all over again. When they were small, Penny would sometimes forget to come home. Whether it was to feed them or put them to bed, she fell short ninety-eight percent of the time. They used to take turns cooking for one another and, often, did their homework together. Night time was always the hard part. There was nothing like having your mother turn you into a blanket burrito.

Sugar remembered the way Sweet Pea used to cry for Penny in his sleep. Even if he pretended like he never cared about her absence, his subconscious told a different story. Penny had, at least, always nurtured Sweet Pea to the best of her drug induced abilities and it hurt him thrice as worse when she wasn't around. Sugar developed a habit of crawling into bed with him and attempting to soothe him the way Penny would. Unfortunately for her, at six years old, there's only so many ways you know how to comfort another person. The habit of sleeping in the same bed died, but the ease of being close to him never faded.

After Sweet Pea dropped Sugar off at her for-now-home, Sugar decided to lay low for awhile. She stripped down into a new set of pajamas and laid on the couch underneath a cozy comforter. Not only had the anxiety of returning to Riverdale High defeated her, but that fact that she couldn't seem to escape the pressure only made it worse. Between being "Southside scum" and everyone's scapegoat, Sugar had had enough. Though, she had to admit that she didn't expect Tall Boy to be loyal. Even if he was screwing Penny, she expected him to turn on Penny just as he'd done to FP all those years ago.

Sugar thought she felt her phone vibrate and checked the screen. It was blank. Not even a social media notification. She took a breath and began to zone out on whatever talk show host promised her a riveting time. It wasn't long before Sugar's eyes grew heavy and her breathing grew even. The noise of the television began to grow unintelligible and before she knew it, Sugar was fast asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience. I have a lot of this story pre-written, but I've been working on my own book and a requested fic recently. I've queued up a few new chapters so I can upload a bit more quickly and consistently again. Thank you for reading and if you enjoy it or you have some constructive criticism, please leave a review or send a message!**


	17. Running Late

Sugar woke up the next morning to Toni's gentle hand.

"You gotta get ready." Toni advised as she placed a foamy toothbrush back into her mouth.

Sugar groggily pulled herself together and tried to fix her hair with her hands. It was useless. She threw into a low pony tail and completed her outfit with her Serpent jacket.

Oh yeah… she sighed to herself. It wasn't school regulation.

That's when Sugar felt the bile rise into her mouth and her salivation begin to increase.

"Come on!" Toni called behind her already halfway out the door. Sugar chased Toni, but stopped short and bent over. "Sug-" Toni was cut off when Sugar spilled her guts onto the rocky driveway. "Take your time." Toni corrected before Sugar finally made her way to Thomas' car.

They pealed out of the driveway and headed for school. Sugar must've slept it. She didn't even notice and she still felt so groggy.

Sugar ran for the school and walked into her morning class. Riverdale was on a four and four rotation for some stupid reason. They rotated between one set of four classes on certain days to their second set of four on the days in between.

Sugar walked into her literature class and saw Betty sitting at her desk absently drawing on her notepad. Sugar, unable to spot anyone else she knew in the room, sat next to Betty.

Betty looked over, gave her a nod, and went back to her activities.

Sugar noticed Betty drawing a black blob with what appeared to be eye and mouth holes. It looked like a ski mask. Sugar hadn't been very current on the news in Riverdale, but if she wasn't mistaken, a man was shot at Pop's by another man wearing a mask just like that.

Who was it again? The Black something or other?

A hard knock against Sugar's desk snapped her out of her thoughts and drew her eyes off Betty's paper.

"Cheating already, Serpent?" Reggie sneered as he occupied the seat on Sugar's opposite side.

"Reggie, literally, everything out of your mouth is a lie," Sugar rolled eyes as she spoke monotonously. "Why do you keep talking?"

"That's fine, act like you don't miss me," Reggie gave her a salty smirk. "But when someone else snatches me up, you'll be sorry."

"Oh my god, you know what?" Sugar's voice went from shock to sarcasm. "I really will miss the three inch sausage you call a dick. I really will. But that's just a risk I'll have to take."

Sugar heard Betty burst letting out a loud grunt as though she were holding back laughter. It wasn't long before it infected the opposite side of the room and suddenly, even the Bulldogs who had walked in with Reggie were laughing along.

"I'm glad I took your raggedy jackets," Reggie hissed as he leaned into her, locking his eyes with hers. "I'm not gonna stop there."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sugar murmured back before their teacher blustered into the room right before the final bell rang.

Reggie took a fiery breath as he sat back in his seat and tore his gaze from hers. Sugar could feel the anger radiating off him in a heat wave. It was hard for her to pay attention to anything else.

Sugar watched the clock as her first class ticked by. When the bell finally rang she was thankful to escape the room. She couldn't take a single second longer sitting next to Reggie. She wasn't sure what his intentions were. He was turning into a sweet talking douchebag and, yet, he did everything in his power to bring her down.

Mixed messages weren't Sugar's strong suit. She could barely understand a straightforward message half the time. Sugar stopped in the doorway of her second class and faltered. She knew she agreed to participate, but this was harder than she thought.

The bell hadn't rung, yet, Sugar thought to herself. There was probably enough time to get a snack from the vending machine in the lounge. Sugar knew it it was on the first floor of the school, but maybe got turned around somewhere? She looked from left to right trying to figure out where she had landed herself. Her stomach started to fold.

Finally, she saw the open doors to the lounge. That was when Jughead crossed before her and into the area.

Sugar made it to the doors when she heard a warning voice. "Take off that jacket, Rat Boy." It was Reggie.

"Oh, Reggie," A calm Jughead replied. Sugar watched from just around the corner and Reggie and Jughead drew together. "I don't think you know what this jacket means," Jughead informed him. "Because you have no sense of honor."

Sugar finally made it into the room and saw a few Serpents separated from a few Bulldogs. "Or history," Jughead took a few slow steps until he and Reggie were chest to chest. "Or loyalty…"

"That's it!" Reggie grabbed at Jughead's jacket before the two groups collided.

Jughead threw a fist into Reggie's stomach, but was blocked by Reggie's hand. Sweet Pea swung a fist at one of Reggie's cronies and took a shot to the ribs as a result. Fangs laced his fingers together, bringing his fists up over his head, and back down onto the occipital of another Bulldog.

On one hand, Sugar really, really wanted to see this fight through to the end and, on that same hand, she wasn't a fucking snitch. Sugar stood back and watched the mayhem unfold. That was until…

"Oh my god," Sugar turned to see Veronica Lodge of the Park Avenue Lodges with a disgust painted all over her features. "Oh my god! Mister Weatherbee?!"

"Stop!" Sugar called after Veronica. "What are you doing?!" Sugar made an attempt to chase Veronica down, but was much too late. Who knew one could run so fast in heels? Sugar waited outside the principal's office with her ear pressed to the door. She wasn't getting anything until she heard Jughead roar, "I guess I'm suspended, then!" Jughead came bursting through the door almost sending Sugar to the floor.

"Hey!" Sugar called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here…" Sugar knew that Jughead's intention was for her not to hear his words, however, she wasn't going to pretend. Sugar caught up to Jughead and pushed into him with her shoulder. "What, Sugar?" He snapped.

"Stop." Sugar ordered him as they made their way down the steps. Sugar stopped with her feet on the last two steps. Jughead, who had already made it to the bottom, spun around to face Sugar.

"Why?" Jughead called at her. "Why should I stop? You laid down for Penny, you laid down for Reggie, and now you're laying for Weatherbee. When I met you, I thought you were trying to fight for what is right. I have quickly learned that you're fighting for what you want and that's it."

"Okay, ouch," Sugar tried to hide the fact that he'd almost made her cry. "First of all, I only fight for what is right. You're waging wars on things that absolutely do not matter, instead of fighting for the things that do. At the end of the day, Jughead, we'll always be Serpents. Jacket on or jacket off, your tattoo is the exact same as mine. And how fucking dare you attack me because you feel angry and weak. You may not fight with your fists, Jones, but it hurts so much worse."

Jughead deflated as he realized how ugly his words truly were; how correct his girlfriend actually was. "I didn't mean-" Jughead's words stopped by Sugar's palm.

"I'm going to school to get my education and if you care enough about yours to take off an article of clothing, you're more than welcome." Sugar stated coldly before heading back into the school.

She had missed second period because of the fight and subsequent eavesdropping, but she could make up for it by going to third…hopefully.

She started to make her way to her next class when she saw Reggie scowling at her as he walked out of Weatherbee's office.

Sugar watched his gaze as she continued to make her way down the hall. She caught a sudden waft of - well her best guess was - absolute body odor and festering intestines. Sugar stopped and felt her body jerk with a gag. Then another. And another!

Oh no, she thought to herself as she tried to make for the restrooms.

"Hey," Reggie tried to stop her. "Are you-" His concerned voice turned into a long heavy, heated sigh as Sugar bent at the waist and emptied her stomach onto the floor and his sneakers. "Oh man…" Reggie held his hands up, curled his lips with disgust, and took a small step back. His shoe caught the vomit causing his to slide for a second. "Are you okay?" He questioned catching himself on the wall.

"Oh, like you give a shit." Sugar barked as she stormed off. She wasn't really angry, it was just the only way that she could hide her embarrassment.

Jesus, she wondered if Jughead was this sick, too. Or, maybe it was Toni, she wondered…Toni was really exhausted the other morning…

"Did you hear me?" Reggie called after her as the patter of his running feet and the smell of bile caught up to Sugar. He rested a hand on her shoulder causing her jerk away.

"Don't." Sugar warned whipping around to face him still keeping pace.

"I'm serious," Reggie pleaded as he walked around the front of Sugar to bring her to a complete stop. "If you're sick you should go home."

"Oh," She let a sardonic smirk pull up on her face, "Are you gonna take me home, Reg? So kind of you."

"I would if you asked." He informed.

"Oh really?" Sugar tried to keep her cool as she crossed her arms. "What makes you think I would ever accept your help? You meet me at Pop's with proclamations of love and then you do everything you can to tear the Serpents apart. You and that little Blossom troll made damn sure that we don't ever exist on the North side. What was your end game?"

Reggie stammered for a second before he took a breath and started to speak.

"See," Sugar interrupted before he got the chance to speak. "The only solutions that I can come up with are a) that your plan to seduce me didn't work or b) you thought that you could break my foundation and make me come crawling back. I don't which one is worse, Reggie, but you're very consistently the devil these days."

"What do you want me to say?" Reggie questioned with defeat.

"The truth." Sugar whispered and watched him carefully.

His gaze, at first, unwavering from hers had finally dropped the floor. Reggie tucked his hands inside his pockets and shrugged half-heartedly.

"That's what I thought." Sugar replied with the same feeling of defeat as she started to walk away from Reggie and toward her third period. "Oh," She stopped for a second to turn back to him, "Sorry about your shoes."

 **A/N: Save a writer, leave a review!**


	18. Dad

School seemed to drag on as Jughead's words echoed through Sugar's head. She knew that he had spoken out of anger, but the content of his words wasn't fair. He knew, first hand, how she felt about Penny and the subject being thrown at her…by him of all people…

Sugar wanted to believe that there was someone who break the mould for her. Someone who would finally treat her like she wanted to be treated. The second that Jughead had a chance to hurt her, he took it.

She supposed that she hurt him the past, too. When they had first met, she technically made him an accomplice to grand theft auto. Whenever he was genuinely kind to her, Sugar blew him off and treated him like she would treat any other person.

Maybe it was because she didn't know him well enough, then, or it could have been the things she was dealing with at home, but Sugar knew excuses didn't change anything. She knew that no matter what, Jughead still wanted to be her friend. Even if she turned her back on him, he would always be there to pick her up when she fell. He had forgiven her so many times and then helped Sugar to build herself back up.

Perhaps it was time she, too, learned forgiveness.

Sugar's eyes were beginning to weigh heavily as her class began to finish up. She blinked her eyes open one last time to see Jughead looking in through the sliver of a window in the door. He raised two fingers at her and she nodded in response.

The bell finally chimed and Sugar rose from her desk. She moved with the migration of the fleeing students until she was outside the door.

Jughead stood off to the side of the door leaned up against the wall.

"Hey." He breathed letting his eyes light up for a second.

"Hi." Sugar mimicked his tone as they began walking side by side down the hallway and toward the main doors.

"So, look," Jughead started quickly. "The things I said, earlier, that wasn't fair."

"No, it wasn't." Sugar replied calmly.

"I'm sorry." He stopped in front of one of the classroom doors and Sugar followed suit. "I'm sorry for what I said and I know that an apology isn't going to fix everything, but I don't-" Jughead fell short as he watched her eyes. "I don't want to not be with you."

"Is it my turn?" She wondered finally letting her arms drop and placing her hands on her hips.

"The floor is yours." Jughead replied nervously.

"I forgive you." Sugar stated simply. Jughead's eyes widened and his head cocked with confusion.

"Will you say that again?" He requested half-jokingly.

"I forgive you," She repeated through a smile. "Because I'm not going to give up on you, either, Jughead. You're a strong person going through a difficult time. I know you'll figure out a way and if you need me, I'm always here." Sugar scoped her surroundings to make sure everyone had filed out before she reached for Jughead's hand.

He grasped hers firmly in his grip and gave a gentle squeeze. Sugar drew closer and closer to Jughead until she felt the heat radiating off of his body. She tipped her head in an expectant manner. As Jughead leaned down to kiss her, he could barely feel the softness of her lips against his before she whispered, "If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll beat you worse than I beat Tall Boy."

Jughead snorted with laughter as his smile shot from ear to ear. "Understood," He saluted her. "But, I still need to show you something." Jughead walked Sugar through the door to see all of the school aged Serpents sitting inside. They had been dressed up in common North side prep-wear with Riverdale insignia.

"What the hell?" Jughead barked. "Guys…"

"What are you wearing?" Sugar scoffed as her eyes scanned the reformed Serpents.

"Weatherbee gave them to us," Toni sucked her teeth. "Said he understood that not every Southside student had the means to purchase Riverdale High acceptable clothes." Toni gave Sugar a once over. "…He thinks this will help us fit in," She spoke slowly and very quickly. "Where's your get up?"

"I guess I wasn't one of the lucky selected…" Sugar looked around the room. "Wait, where's-"

"Yeah," Jughead breathed, "Where's Fogarty?"

"He wouldn't wear the uniform," Sweet Pea spoke with underlying disgust. "So they got rid of him, suspended him."

"So our choices are to conform or be cast out." Jughead surmised with the nod of a head.

"Yeah…" Toni sighed unhappily. Jughead turned on his heel and started to walk out.

"Jughead, you can't just storm off." Sugar called turning to chase after him.

"I-I'm sorry," Jughead replied turning back abruptly causing Sugar to stumble into him. Jughead stabilized her with two hands around her middle. Sugar gripped Jughead's shoulders in her hands as they watched each other for a moment with shock. Jughead's nostrils flared as he held back a smile. Sugar snorted causing them both to start laughing. "I'm sorry. And I still have that surprise for you, but I need to go. I'll be back." Jughead explained as Sugar's hands dropped from his shoulders and pried his from her waistline.

"I believe you." Sugar sighed before reaching out to pat his back two firm times.

"I will…see you…later." Jughead eyeballed her suspiciously for a second before making his way out of the door.

"What was that?" Sweet Pea questioned through a snicker as he and Toni sidled up next to Sugar.

"We're friends." Sugar turned around to face the two. "Why?"

Toni gave a knowing look to Sugar, who acknowledge in return. "Yeah," Toni agreed. "We all hang like every day. Where have you been?"

"Uninvited, apparently." Sweet Pea answered tartly.

"Just ask next time," Sugar shrugged. "I have to get to fourth. I'll see you guys after school."

The secondary bell to let the student know the passing period had ended sounded off as Sugar made for her fourth period class. The hallways were quickly emptying out as students filed in for their final courses of the day.

Sugar walked slowly down the hallway, tracing her finger along the wall and corresponding sets of lockers. That was when she saw Weatherbee, arms folded, waiting in the middle of the hallway.

"Is this what you do for fun?" Sugar wondered sarcastically, "Or are you going to remind me that I still have detention? Because, I know."

"No, Miss Peabody," Weatherbee replied sullenly. "I need to see you in my office."

"Hold on," Sugar stopped moving as she came about two feet from Weatherbee. "You didn't call me over the P.A. and Miss Peabody? Really? We've been on a first name basis since middle school."

"Come." He urged firmly.

"Fine." Sugar whispered as she traced his steps back into his office. It wasn't until Sugar crested the door that she saw a familiar face in Weatherbee's office. And then two…and then three…Her caseworker, Thomas Topaz, and her father sat in principal Weatherbee's office in silence. "What are you doing here?" She questioned staying in the archway of door.

"Come in and sit down." Her caseworker beckoned with wave of a hand.

"I don't want to sit down." Sugar argued still taking one baby step at a time into the office. Once she was far enough inside, Weatherbee closed the door - almost too hard - behind her. "I don't want to go back with him." She started to concede.

"It's not that." Thomas promised as he patted the cloth seat of a wooden handled chair between he and her father - Daniel DeCarlo.

"Thank you for coming in Mister DeCarlo, Mister Topaz," The caseworker began. "Miss Peabody, it seems we've been able to locate a forever family that is well tailored to your specific needs."

"What does that mean?" She turned to Thomas. "They're taking me away?" Thomas met Sugar's eye as the corners of his mouth turned down. "You can't do this. I'm almost done with high school, I'll be out on my own soon, anyway. You can't-"

"Sasha!" Dan barked effectively quieting her down. "Listen to what the man has to say before you get anymore stupid ideas, huh?"

"A very happy family from Midvale, Eric and Rachel Pelham are looking so forward to meeting you, Sasha," The caseworker grinning at her was akin to a Glasgow smile. Sugar drew into herself. "We have a feeling that this is the right fit for you."

"How would you know?" She growled back. "I've seen you one other time and that was for five minutes. You don't know me or who I am. At least, the Topaz's do."

"Don't worry, Sasha," Dan reached over to pat her hand. Sugar saw the touch and withdrew quickly, folding closer to Thomas. "He knows what best."

"How much?" Sugar questioned hollowly as her eyes began to well with tears.

"I beg your pardon?" Dan leaned forward in his chair, spreading his thighs, and leaning dominantly into her.

"How much did you pay him to move me to Midvale?" Sugar reiterated as the blank stare left her eye and she looked over at her father.

"I didn't pay any sum for-"

"So you just asked nicely and he said what?" Sugar interrupted.

"You will not speak to me like that." Dan warned.

"I don't talk to you ever, so you can understand why I'm really confused that you're even here!" She hollered out letting her anger finally get the best of her. "I'm not doing this!" Sugar stood so quickly out of her chair that it tipped over behind her. "I will not go to Midvale."

"Penny's not coming back for you." Dan finally informed her.

"I know that." Sugar spit through her teeth. "It's for the best."

"Thomas has two bedrooms in his trailer and the guidelines for children your age is that a separate room is required." The caseworker spoke up.

"And after what you did to Jo, I can't take you back." Dan finished mentioning his new wife. "This is what's best and whether you like it or not, you will be finishing school in Midvale."

Sugar opened her mouth to speak and instead, ended up floundering like a fish out of water. She tried to breathe, but could only hear small gasps in the back of her throat. Her brain was entirely silent as her body stood frozen. Sugar blinked her eyes very slowly one time only.

Like the flick of a switch, the wheels in her brain began to turn and she thought about all the things that would transpire. She'd have leave Sweet Pea and Jughead, she'd have to start all the way over again, and who knows if Penny would find her in Midvale.

Sugar felt her esophagus get shorter, her stomach begin to roil, and her skin get very clammy. She tried to take a few more calming breaths only to feel the same shortness of breath with each inhale. Sugar heaved once and then spilled her stomach on the contents of Principal Weatherbee's desk.


	19. Swords and Serpents

She didn't even make it to fourth. Instead, she walked all the way to class and then sat down outside the door. She idly tugged at the hem of her shirt and laid lazily against her backpack.

Life had never been what Sugar wanted it to be and she was beginning to think that would never change. The bell chimed and students began to exit the doors one by one. That when she saw the familiar blond ponytail bouncing in the air.

"Hey!" She called out to Betty, "Lipgloss!"

"Not a fan of using names?" Betty smirked as she stopped to speak with Sugar.

"You asked me awhile ago at Pop's to keep an eye on Jughead," Sugar reminded Betty.

"I did and thank you." Betty nodded.

"I know that you might still have feelings for him and I think you should try to talk to him again." Sugar informed her.

"Aren't you two…together now?" Betty furrowed her brows. "I-I mean, I'm not mad. I was the who broke up with him, but I don't think it's-"

"Listen, Blondie," Sugar cut in with a heavy sigh. "Don't say anything to anyone," She warned. "I'm moving to Midvale and I don't know if or when I'm even coming back, so…"

Betty nodded with the realization that not only had Sugar done what she'd asked, but was now asking her for the same favor. "Your wish is my command." Betty promised.

"Hey, Sugar!" Sweet Pea called from down the hall as he beckoned his sister near.

"Goodbye, Betty." Sugar murmured.

"I'll see you soon, Sugar Baby." Betty gave her half-smile before taking off.

Sugar turned around quickly, but only in time to see those pink, glossy lips drop that sweet smile. "I said come on!" Sweet Pea ordered her.

"Don't rush me!" Sugar called back turning to face her brother and starting in his direction.

"Why didn't you get a Riverdale approved uni?" Sweet Pea interrogated as soon as his sister caught up to him.

"Uh," Sugar stammered at first as fell in step with Sweet Pea. "Well, you know," Sugar reached with one absent hand for the crook of Sweet Pea's arm and held onto the fabric of his shirt. "Weatherbee said that he didn't want to argue with me, so." Sugar tried to head for the main doors, but Sweet Pea steered her toward the same classroom Jughead had walked her toward.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me the truth, I'm here." Sweet Pea informed her as he opened the door. Sugar saw the Serpents gathered in the medium sized room.

"Fangs!" She cheered noting that, he, too, had switched into Riverdale embroidered gear.

"Hey." He clapped her in for a hug and squeezed her a bit too tightly. The nausea that Sugar had felt most of this morning and well into the afternoon began to rear it's ugly head once more.

"Welcome to the inaugural meeting of the Swords and Serpents Club." Jughead started from behind the desk.

"Which is what, exactly?" Toni questioned.

"Like I told Fogarty to lure him back to dear ol' Riverdale," Fangs and Jughead shared a gesture as others began to welcome Fangs back. "We are a gaming group," Jughead shrugged. "Sanctioned by Mr. Weatherbee, himself." A cocky smirk pulled up at the corner of Jughead's lips. "Where like-minded students can meet and concoct world-building, role-playing scenarios, inhabiting fantastical heroes and dispatching mythological creatures."

A few people furrowed their boys with confusion. Sugar shrugged one shoulder, "Sounds fun."

"You're a nerd." Sweet Pea whispered to her. Sugar pushed him once before they both tried to keep from laughing.

"No," Toni spoke up, "But really?"

"It's a club," Jughead swallowed, "For us. A safe haven where we can be Serpents during school hours and under everyone's noses."

"Dangerous." Sweet Pea murmured sarcastically into Sugar's ear.

"Sh." She pushed him, again.

"We're not shedding our skins," Jughead promised. "We're lying low in the tall grass."

"Good idea, Jones." Toni congratulated as she patted his chest on her way through the door. "Hey," Toni came back to edge of the door as an after thought and spoke to Sugar, "Are you coming home with me or are you-" Toni would have stopped speaking sooner, but unfortunately she didn't see the gentle shake in Sugar's head until it was too late. Sweet Pea looked from Toni to his sister and back again. "I'll see you out front." Toni attempted to recover as she jetted.

"You haven't been staying with Toni?" Sweet Pea questioned. "I thought you-"

"I have, Sweet Pea." Sugar started to lie. "For the last couple of days."

"Well, I knew you were at Jones' for awhile, but I didn't think it was that long." Sweet Pea replied as nonchalantly as he could. The downcast in his gaze was the only thing that tipped Sugar off.

"Sweet Pea," Sugar reached out for him, but before she could even touch him, Sweet Pea wrapped her up. He wrapped one arm around her back, the other around her waist, and buried his face in her neck. "I love you." She consoled him as, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Sweet Pea whispered. "I love you, too." Sweet Pea, then, drew away from her very quickly and took a sharp inhale. He sobered himself up and, then socked her in the shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Sugar tried to hold back her smile. No matter how much he tried to put on the tough guy persona, she would always know who he was in his heart.

"How did he go from being that emotional to…" Jughead came up from behind Sugar and wrapped only his index finger around hers. "…I mean, to absolutely nothing? I thought I was going to see him cry for the first time."

"Shut up." Sugar chuckled. "He's just a big baby. A big, dangerous baby."

"Why is he sad?" Jughead wondered looking over at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Sugar chuckled. "Why does everyone think something is wrong?"

"Because you're smiling way too much, you're laughing about everything, and I heard you puked on Reggie's feet today." Jughead listed calmly as he surveyed their, now, empty surroundings.

"I wasn't feeling good earlier." Sugar excused herself. "And maybe I feel better now."

"Fine," Jughead waved a dismissive hand. "Then, riddle me this, Peabody," Jughead, wrapping his hand all the way around her and drawing her nearer, murmured, "Why doesn't he know we're dating?"

"We're dating?" Sugar looked over at Jughead with a grin.

"Cute." Jughead replied sarcastically returning her smile. He watched as a darkness washed over her features. Sugar's smile dropped, her eyes grew distant, and her brows furrowed together. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Maybe, we should go to Pop's and talk." Sugar offered quickly.

"Or you could just stop prolonging it and tell me." Jughead retorted with a steady shrug.

"I got called into Weatherbee's office today." Sugar started slowly.

"Uh-huh." Jughead nodded feeling her pull free from his grasp.

"I basically got ambushed by him, my caseworker, Toni's grandpa, and my dad." Sugar folded her arms and started to replay their expressions over in her head. Then she looked back at Jughead and tried to smile. "I don't know." She deadpanned as looked away.

"What do you mean you don't know? What were they all doing here?" Jughead pressed.

"I guess, there's a family in Midvale who, um, want to meet me." Sugar finally revealed taking a breath of relief.

"What does that mean?" Jughead followed up. "They just want to meet you? That's it? You're coming back after?"

Sugar's heart broke at the hopefulness Jughead's eye. "No," She watched the ambition leach from his eyes. "I don't really have a choice."

"That's not fair." Jughead spoke normally at first and then his words became garbled with then tightening of his throat. The tears began to sting behind his eyes and his nostril flared.

"I'm sorry, Jug." Sugar murmured as she reached out for him. Jughead leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder. Sugar ran her hand along his back and stabilized his form against hers with other.

"I'm not mad at you," He promised, still making no move to hold her back. "It just seems like if it's not one thing it's another. The drive-in, Southside High, our jackets…you."

"It's going to be okay, Jughead." She consoled. "I'm almost eighteen, anyway, right?"

"Oh God," Jughead finally wrapped her up in a hug, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be the one having a tantrum right now."

Sugar chuckled and let Jughead rock her from side to side.

"Do you want to give me a ride home?" Sugar wondered tugging at the blue material of his shirt.

"You don't want to come over for a bit?" Jughead replied looking from her eyes to her lips.

"If FP catches me, he's going to kill me." Sugar reminded him. "You want to come over to Toni's? I do still have to talk to Sweet Pea, so I don't know if you want to be there for that."

"I'll be there if you want me to." Jughead murmured looking at her hopefully.

The corner of Sugar's mouth turned up in a sweet smirk at first, then quickly dropped, and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She sighed. "You can come over for a while, I guess."

"You're so cute." Jughead observed as he laid a kiss on her cheek with a loud smack. "Seriously," And again, the same loud smack in a different spot. "So adorable." He began to pepper her face with kisses.

"Okay," Sugar pushed back and wormed away. "Stop. Enough." She placed her palm over Jughead's mouth, but he took her wrist and continued to lay smooches into it. "Jug-!" She started to laugh harder as her cheeks grew hot and pink.

That's when she saw the dark brown eyes watching her through a haze of grief.

Reggie stood statuesque with his book bag slung over his shoulder and his feet parted as if he'd stopped mid-step. Reggie's eyelids seemed to malfunction for a second as he tried to blink away the tears that were fogging up his gaze. They rolled down his face, he quickly brought his hands up to wipe them away, and turned to walk away.

Jughead finally noticed that Sugar had stopped reacting to him and was zoned off into another world. Jughead checked the empty doorway to the side of him. "You alright?" He questioned looking back over at his frozen girlfriend.

"Yeah," Sugar reanimated taking an easy breath and pulling away from Jughead. "Let's go." She ordered collecting herself and making for the front doors.


	20. Breaking News

The ride back to Toni's was a silent one and Sugar willed her brain to be just as still. It seemed as though she had finally found her place. The way things happened didn't matter to her anymore because the end result was more than she could have ever asked for.

The little boy she met all those years ago had become a protector to her and, more so, he had shown Sugar that she still had the strength.

The edges of Jughead's black hair peaked out of his beanie at the base of his neck. Without thinking, Sugar's fingertips brushed against the nape of neck.

Jughead pulled into Toni's driveway and reached back. His hand ran along her thigh before giving it a good squeeze and releasing her.

Sugar felt a roil in her stomach, bolting off Jughead's bike, and almost knocking it over. Sugar turned her back to him and bent at the waist.

No vomit this time.

The nausea still didn't dissipate. Sugar continued to wretch and heave as though she desperately needed to throw up. Her throat tighten, her face grew red with tension, and her eyes began to water.

"Hey, hey," Jughead chased her and placed a hand on Sugar's lower back. "You okay?"

Sugar slapped a hand around until she found Jughead's and pushed him away. "I-uh-ach!" Sugar's stomach turned over and over until she folded into herself. Jughead reached out to Sugar very quickly to help lower her to the gravel. Jughead, then, sat down next to her and folded his legs together. "Mmm…" Sugar grumbled as she placed her cold fingertips to her burning forehead.

"Have you been sick all day?" Jughead questioned reaching out for her on instinct once more, but recoiling when he remembered that she didn't want to be touched.

"Yeah…" Sugar groaned, lifting her knees and placing her temples between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jughead wondered with a gasp.

"You had your own things going on, Jughead," Sugar swallowed finally looking up at him. "It's a flu. I'll get over it." She stood and started make her way for the door when she saw Toni standing on the porch.

"Is everything alright?" Toni called to Sugar as she stood the side allowing both Jug and Sugar to pass.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sugar fibbed swallowing the sour taste in her mouth.

As soon as Toni closed the door behind them, she wrapped Sugar up in a hug. Toni standing much shorter than Sugar, rested her head on Sugar's breast. Sugar wrapped one arm around Toni's shoulder and rest her opposite hand on the crown of Toni's head. "He already told you, huh?"

"Yeah." Toni's voice was high pitched as though she were holding back tears.

"No one else, right?" Sugar whispered as she and Toni pulled apart.

"No one told Sweet Pea, if that's what you're asking." Toni replied taking a breath and looking up at Sugar with tears in her eyes.

"I don't even know what I'm going to say to him." Sugar observed as she made her way to the couch and sat down. Jughead sat down next to her and Toni sat in Thomas' usual chair.

"You might want to think of something soon." Toni replied a little nervously.

"Why?" Sugar wondered just as there were three uniform knocks on the door. "You didn't…" Sugar breathed heavily giving Toni a look.

"I had to," She sighed back. "We both know you weren't going to say anything until you left and we're both, also, smart enough to figure out that it'll get back to him before then." Toni unapologetically called out, "Come in!"

"What up, T-" Sweet Pea started speaking as soon as he opened the door and was halted when he looked up and saw the group sitting around the television. "Is this my intervention?" Sweet Pea asked sarcastically shutting the door behind him.

"You could only be so lucky." Jughead murmured over his shoulder at Sweet Pea.

"Seriously," Sweet Pea spoke again sitting on the armrest of Toni's chair. "What's going on?"

"Dan came to the school today." Sugar started watching Sweet Pea's expression melt from inquisition to concerned.

"What did he want?" Sweet Pea wondered defensively. "You have to move back in with him or what?"

"No," Sugar shook her head and let her gaze fall the stained carpeting. "Dan and my caseworker said there's a family in Midvale that wants to take me."

"What?" The bridge of Sweet Pea's nose wrinkled and his brows met on his forehead. A snarl pulled on his upper lip exposing his pearly teeth. "No." He spoke staunchly. "Tell them no."

"I don't really have a choice." Sugar finally looked back up into Sweet Pea's eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" Sweet Pea began to raise his voice. "You always have a fucking choice, Sasha!"

"Hey-!" Jughead went to protect her, but Sugar placed a silencing hand on his forearm.

"He's just upset." Sugar whispered to Jughead and louder to Sweet Pea, "They told me there was no other option for me."

"And you're just going to take that?" Sweet Pea barked as he bolted for the trailer door. He threw open both doors so hard that they banged off the walls. Sweet Pea's long legs carried him through the gravel and toward his motorcycle.

"Sean!" The unusually shrill call of his sister's voice cutting through the haze of his rage. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"I don't know…" Sweet Pea realized as he shuffled his helmet in his hands. "Yet."

"You can't go after Dan, you can't go after HHS, and you're sure as shit not going to Weatherbee's." Sugar started to map out all of his options to help him understand how silly he was being. But it only seemed to make Sweet Pea's wheels turn harder. "Come back inside." She urged him.

"I can't." Sweet Pea whispered, for the first time, feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes. "I can't…" He repeated as his gaze started to cloud. "I can't do it." Sweet Pea started to sob.

Sugar closed the distance between them quick enough to catch Sweet Pea as his knees went weak. His weight was enough to crumple her beneath him. This would the second time in about forty-five minutes that Sugar would sit in Toni's driveway. Sweet Pea's head rested on her chest, one of Sugar's arms around his shoulders and the opposite hand wiping his tears away.

Sweet Pea hugged her back as tight as he could, but nothing seemed to calm the sobs that now made him stutter and gasp for air.

The tears running down his face were full and fat as they soaked into the material of his shirt.

He thought it was back when Sugar wasn't speaking to him. He thought the guilt of what he'd done to her would kill him. He thought that that was as bad as it was going to get.

At least, that's what Sweet Pea told himself when he was trying to regain her trust. Every day, he reminded himself that there wasn't any possible way it could get worse.

He was so wrong.

"I don't-I don't-" Sweet Pea stammered through his hiccups as his sister began to rock him.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me," Sugar sang in her angelic voice. "Shining through the leaves of the old oak tree," Sweet Pea felt the shaking start to even out as she rocked him. "Please, let the light that shines on me," Sweet Pea began to boil down to a sniveling mess. His head was beginning to quiet down and his heart didn't feel like it was trying to escape his ribcage anymore. "Shine on the one I

love." Sugar hadn't sang to him since they were children. He remembered being embarrassed about letting her do this when they were nine and ten, but…now, he'd miss it.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." His voice tight, his hold on her tighter.

"Everything will be fine, Sweet Pea," Sugar whispered. "They're going to hate me like everyone else and kick me out in a week, anyway."

"No one hates you." He started to choke up again. "They're just not patient enough. They're not smart enough. They're not enough for you."

"Over the mountain, over the sea," Sugar started singing once more.

"Stop it," Sweet Pea wanted to pull away, but instead buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm serious."

"I know you are," Sugar informed him gently. "I am too, Sweet Pea."

"I love you so much." Sweet Pea's voice grew higher and higher until it cracked.

"I love you, too." Sugar murmured combing through his hair with her fingers. "No fighting." Sugar suddenly barked at him.

"What?" Sweet Pea questioned pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"You can't fight." Sugar's heart shattered looking into the red rimmed, hazy eyes of her brother. "You can't stay up late every night, you have to feed yourself properly, and…don't ever change, okay?"

"Don't say shit like that." Sweet Pea scolded her.

"Why? What?" Sugar barked playfully. "What did I do?"

"It makes it sound like you're dying or something." Sweet Pea shook his head as his face started to pull tight again.

"Hey," Sugar caught his face in her free hand. "Can I spend the night tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Sweet Pea finally let a soft smirk pull up on one corner of his lips.

"Duh." Sugar rolled her eyes. "Slumber parties are always fun."

"Yeah." Sweet Pea breathed still a little taken aback.

"Cool, I just gotta go tell Toni and Jughead the plan." Sugar felt Sweet Pea's weight shift off of her. He held out a hand that she grasped onto and let Sweet Pea lift her to her feet.

"I guess I can stop wondering if you and Jones are a thing now." Sweet Pea commented still sounding intrigued.

"I guess you can." Sugar shut him down as she turned to head inside.

She walked in on Toni and Jughead chuckling about something or other. Sugar smiled to herself seeing the genuine happiness on their faces.

"Hey," She broke their harmonious laughter begrudgingly. "I'm going to stay with Sweet Pea tonight."

"You're ready for that?" Jughead wondered standing to his feet quickly.

A little too quickly, Sugar thought to herself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Of course," Sugar answered confidently, "He needs me right now."

Jughead nodded, but didn't seem too pleased. Wasn't he the one who said to work on forgiveness? On top of that, she was being forced to move to Midvale for crying out loud. The only time Sugar ever went there was to sell Jingle Jangle to some high-end assholes throwing outrageously expensive parties.

"I'm fine, Jughead." She promised before stepping back outside the door.

"Put this on!" Sweet Pea hollered over the roar and pop of his motorcycle.

He waved his only helmet at her until she took in her hands and shoved in on her head. She hopped on the back of the bike and felt the wind pick up around her. The ends of her hair began to kick up, the rain clouds were beginning to roll over Riverdale, and Sugar felt so… free.

When Sweet Pea felt her arms release him, he reached back with one hand to steady her. Sugar let her arms spread out wide and shut her eyes for only a second. This would be the closest she'd come to freedom until she graduated, she supposed.

Sugar wrapped her arms back around her brother's waist and held him close. Sugar pressed her ear to his ribs and listened to sound of his breathing.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the trailer she and Sweet Pea used to share. Flashbacks of Sugar on her knees begging her mother not to kill her came rushing back. The twist in Sugar's stomach only intensified.

"It's okay." Sweet Pea caught Sugar off guard by taking her hand and helping her inside.

The pictures of them on the walls never changed. He even kept the pictures they'd drawn as kids hanging.

She remembered always being asked to draw her family in class. Sugar always drew pictures of herself and Sweet Pea standing outside whatever place they were living in at the time. Some of them looked like decent places on the outside, but were often filled to brim with Ghoulies. Sugar's walls were spray painted with graffiti for as long as she could remember.

"You don't have to stay in there." Sweet Pea offered motioning to her room with a nod.

"I wasn't going to." She smiled at him and headed for his bedroom.

Sweet Pea's bed was a mess, but everything else seemed to be in order. There wasn't a single article of clothing on the floor or even a knickknack out of place.

That's when Sugar saw the picture of herself as a young one at his bedside. She was grinning wildly over a half-crumbled birthday cake that read, "Hapey bertday!" Sweet Pea made her a cake when Penny forgot and gave her a beaded bracelet that he saved from Mother's Day. The frosting stained their mouths so bad and the mess made Penny scream so loud it echoed through the house. He took the rap, but they both still got in trouble.

"You good?" Sweet Pea poked his head in as she sat down on his bed.

"Come." Sugar held out a hand to him. Sweet Pea cautiously stepped inside his own bedroom. He sat down next to his sister and leaned against her. "Please don't get into trouble, Sean." She begged him.

"Why are you so worried about it?" Sweet Pea wondered. "We've been fine all this time."

"Because we've had Penny." Sugar reminded him solemnly. "We always had Penny to stand up for us and keep us in Riverdale. I fought with Cheryl once and they're taking me." Sugar looked over at Sweet Pea's somber expression. His lips beginning to pull tight, his nostrils beginning to flare, and his throat tightening. "I know that you're always going to stand up for what you believe in, but make sure the war is worth fighting."

"I promise you." Sweet Pea whispered resting his head against her shoulder.

 **A/N: Follow, favorite and leave a review!**


	21. Parker

Sugar woke up next to Sweet Pea, but it was still dark. Her stomach flipped and turned, she was sweating profusely, and she felt overly fatigued. Sugar pulled away from her brother and ran for the bathroom. She made to the door before she sprayed vomit onto the sink, bathtub, and linoleum floor. "Oh God." She groaned trying to step over the puke to get to the toilet. She slipped in the moisture and slid against the far wall near the toilet. Without any strength left, Sugar turned herself over and slid down the wall. Sugar felt that sour taste rise back up into her mouth.

Her hands fumbled with the toilet lid and, this time, she was fortunate enough to get it open. Unfortunately, Sugar projected vomit all over the bowl and down the sides.

"Holy Jesus." Sweet Pea cringed from the doorway. He stood with his legs spread wide to avoid to puke. He brought one hand to his face to shield himself from the putrid smell. "Are you dead?"

"I think so." Sugar winced letting her head roll back. Her hand began to run circles around her stomach soothingly. Sweet Pea carefully maneuvered around the puddles to get to the towels beneath the sink. He grabbed for the handle then reared back and looked at his fingers.

"Dude!" Sweet Pea held out his hand to show her the chunky vomit.

"Sweet Pea, don't." Sugar spoke quickly before gagging again and burying her head in the toilet. Sweet Pea tore open the cabinet and grabbed as many towels as he could. He went to the bathtub and started to pull back the curtain.

Sweet Pea noted the another spray of bile, cringing, he pulled back the curtain. Sweet Pea soaked the towels and began to clean up after her. Sugar got up to help him, but Sweet Pea gave her a calm hand.

"Chill, I got it." He murmured and continued to work.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Sugar groaned swallowing hard and brought a hand to her forehead.

"You pregnant?" Sweet Pea teased.

"Shut up." Sugar barked at him.

"What?" Sweet Pea prodded. "You don't want a kid with a guy named Forsythe?"

"For the record," Sugar held up a finger. "He'd be the best parent out of all the losers I've dated. I could definitely ditch a kid on him, Peabody style." Sugar began to laugh at her own joke, but was startled by her brother's sudden gasp.

"So you are dating him!" Sweet Pea accused turning to face her.

"No," Sugar shook her head letting a smile break on her face. "Not anymore, anyway." She shrugged.

Sweet Pea's momentary excitement passed as he remembered.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sweet Pea commented as he cleaned up the rest of her puke.

"I won't be long." She promised. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Sweet Pea collected the towels to move them to the laundry basket. He poked his head out of the door to look at the clock on the wall. "Six A.M."

"I have to get back to Toni's." Sugar blinked lazily. "All my stuff is there."

"I'll take you." Sweet Pea offered.

"It's fine." Sugar shooed him. "The sun will be up soon, anyway."

"I said I'll take you." Sweet Pea spoke firmly.

"I guess I can't say no," Sugar shrugged letting her brother help her to her feet. "But I smell like puke." She motioned down to her vomit stained shirt.

"I got you." Sweet Pea disappeared into his room while Sugar started rinse her mouth out. "Here." He handed her one of his T-shirts. While it was long enough to cover her bottom, Sweet Pea's waist was still quite a bit more slender than hers. Sugar watched her spare tire pull tight against the olive green material.

"You're so skinny." She observed trying to stretch the shirt out just a little bit around the middle.

"I don't think so, dude…" Sweet Pea spoke unconvinced. "You might be knocked up."

"Shut." Sugar hit him once. "Up." Twice. "Stupid." And a third time.

Sweet Pea was already laughing hysterically after the first one. He wasn't laughing because she was weak, that shit really hurt. Sweet Pea was laughing because he was getting under her skin like he used to. Sugar was punching him and they were finally behaving as brother and sister again.

"Come on." Sweet Pea wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The walk back to Toni's was filled with silence, but they never broke contact.

It felt like she was dying or dead and she was ghost watching people mourn her. Sugar wanted to run away. She wanted to hide anywhere, but knew that they'd always find her. Penny and Dan had made sure she'd never rest.

"I'll see you at school." Sweet Pea waved Sugar off as she walked toward the Toni's front door.

"See you there." She waved back before entering.

"I hope you had fun." A voice that Sugar recognized commented as she shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned looking up at her caseworker sitting in the living room with Thomas and Toni. "It's six in the morning."

"It's a long drive to Midvale." He replied.

"I have to go today?!" Sugar barked. "I can't finish out the week?"

"The Pelham's are very excited." Her caseworker informed her coldly.

Sugar blinked slowly and took a breath to try to calm down. "You could let me stay." Sugar informed her caseworker as she began to fold all of her belongings back together in her book bag.

"I can't." He replied firmly.

"You left me alone at the hospital, you visited once when I was placed here and now?" Sugar turned back to him with tears brimming her eyeline. "Now what? Why do you suddenly care so much?"

"I need the room." He spoke over his shoulder to Toni and Thomas.

Toni reluctantly stood and took Thomas' wheelchair in her hands. Consistently looking back over her shoulder, Toni took Thomas into his bedroom and softly shut the door behind them.

"You haven't met me, yet." He spoke softly releasing the only button on his jacket and taking a seat in Thomas' usual recliner. "I'm Parker Peabody. Penny's younger brother."

The breath was stolen from Sugar's body and she suddenly found herself pressed against the wall behind her. Sugar realized that she hadn't ever bothered to ask his name or get to know him.

They learned the first caseworker's name, Rosie. She always had candy in her pocket and her smile could light up a room. Sugar remembered being excited to go back into foster care, just so she could see Rosie one more time. She would hug and cuddle Sugar and Sweet Pea as if they were own children. One day, Sugar questioned why Rosie didn't just take them home. A few months later, Sugar never saw Rosie again. The heartbreak was enough to make her distrust anyone else who'd come around.

"You're not taking me to a new home." Sugar observed with a quake in her voice.

"Quite the contrary," He replied calmly as he motioned for her to continue packing. "I'm getting you out of Riverdale before she makes a grand re-entrance."

"Why?" Sugar wondered through a tight throat as she began to very slowly reach for her backpack.

"A few nights ago, I got a phone call from Penny," Parker informed her. "It was about that little boy you've been running around with."

Jughead, Sugar thought to herself. Oh no, she didn't even say goodbye to him. Sugar's brow drew tight and she started to speak, but was silenced by Parker's raised hand.

"He rounded up a bunch of Serpents to kidnap her and attack her, Sasha. Do you understand what he's done?"

"He was just trying to protect FP." Sugar reasoned.

"That's not how Penny sees it." Parker informed her sternly. "Penny saw it as your revenge scheme. A bunch of Serpents in snake masks put a bag over her head and take something dear to her." Sugar had almost forgot about Jughead's pound. He took Penny's tattoo. "Sound familiar?"

"She didn't take my tattoo." Sugar recalled quickly. "Wait, how did you-?"

"I have your case file," Parker reminded her. "I know your story word for word from the day you were born. You and I both know she didn't intend to let you walk away that day. If not for Sheriff Keller, you'd be gray matter on the ground." Sugar swallowed hard feeling the anxiety roil inside her. Or…was it more puke? "When she comes back-"

"If." Sugar corrected him.

"When." Parker challenged. "You may be her kid, but you don't know Penny like I do. She was there for thirty-seven percent of your youth from birth 'til now. She was with me one-hundred percent of the way. Penny supported me and loved me and fed me. She paid for my schooling and…then, she disappeared."

"She loved you more than she loved us." Sugar whispered with disdain.

"It's not your fault." Parker reassured smoothly. "Our parents loved us, but were often too busy arguing with one another to pay attention. They didn't really show her as much affection as she deserved. Penny started saying things like it was her and I against the world and we'd never turn our backs on each other. She dutifully raised me and after dad died, mom started drinking. We were…ten and twelve." The look in his eye grew distant as he recalled his childhood. "Mom let Penny raise me and have free reign. She did whatever she wanted. Penny started by smoking weed to get mom's attention, then she moved onto selling it, and finally, she became a Serpent. Five years later, our mom passed from cirrhosis and Penny home schooled me until she turned eighteen."

"When it was time for Penny to go to school, she - uh - didn't have as much time for me. She was working really hard on becoming a lawyer and she was over the moon that the Serpent's would pitch in for her." Parker scrubbed his face with one hand. "I think that's when we started to grow apart and it's only got worse after that. When I decided to become an HHS agent, your mom dropped your cases in my lap. She paid me on the side to ignore discrepancies and rule violations. That's why you and Sweet Pea stayed under the radar for so long."

"You could've rescued us?" Sugar questioned with horror as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You could have saved us at any time and you didn't?!"

"Hate me." Parker commanded folding his hands together and meeting her eyes. "Because I do."

"She put us through the exact same thing you went through and you just pretended it wasn't happening." Sugar wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"No, no," Parker corrected her. "That's not true. I thought about you guys all day, every day and when you ended up in the hospital-"

"That's when you couldn't take the money?" Sugar asked rhetorically. "She beat me, all the time. Some weeks it felt like I never got a break and she babied Sweet Pea. She loved him more than she loved anyone - aside from herself. I hope your payout was huge, so you can enjoy this life. You're definitely coming back as a pile of shit or an anal bead in the next one."

"It was…a very large sum," Parker started causing Sugar's toes to curl with the anger coursing through her. "But the money isn't mine." He followed up making her pause. "It's yours. It's all in a savings account in your name - no strings attached." Parker finally stood and buttoned his jacket. "Penny wasn't always so selfish and if I hadn't burnt her out to parenthood, she may have been an amazing mother." He took a calming breath and gave her a once over. "You ready?"

And just like that, Sugar saw the same callousness in Parker that she'd always seen in Penny. It was as if he'd flipped a switch and returned back to homeostasis.

"Yeah…" Sugar went to the Thomas' bedroom door and cracked it open. "I'm out of here." She spoke with a smile though tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, no." Toni stood and wrapped Sugar up in a hug once more.

"It's okay, Topaz." Sugar tried to speak soothingly. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon enough." Feeling Toni's - surprisingly strong - grasp around her, Sugar knew that she'd even miss this. Toni was never a bad friend…that was Sugar. "Toni, I'm sorry about all that stuff, you know, before." Sugar tried her best to apologize.

"If I was still mad, I'd make you give me a real apology." Toni chuckled lightly through sniffles as she and Sugar held each other just a little bit tighter. "Thank you for being the best sister." Toni whispered.

"Shut up, okay?" Sugar's voice grew high and tight as she pealed Toni off of her.

"Too much?" Toni wondered - broken hearted.

"No," Sugar whispered shaking her head. "I'm just bad at goodbye." With her finishing words, Sugar made a B line for the front door. Sugar ripped the door open, but found someone standing there about to knock. She jumped back, bumping into Parker, and then jolted forward into the figure standing before her.

"Whoa," Jughead's voice soothed as he stabilized her. "Who-?"

"Go." Sugar ordered Jug pushing him back.

"What's going on?" Jughead pressed. Sugar pushed passed him and down the steps. Parker pulled a key fob from his inside jacket pocket and sounded off a black car just on the other side of the street. "Where are you going?"

"Please, go!" She hollered with her head down watching the gravel shift beneath her feet.

"This is it." Jughead spoke evenly as his breathing began to grow uneven. His heart pattered in his chest and tears welled in his eyes. "No, wait," He stammered. "You just found out yesterday. I-"

"Don't make it harder than it has to be." Sugar begged him beginning to sniffle. She made it to the black vehicle and placed her hand on the hood of the car.

"What about-" Jughead started to argue.

Sugar whipped around the face him with intensified distress etched into her features.

"Will you call when you get there, at least?" Jughead wanted to hold her hand so bad. He wished she didn't have an aversion to physical comfort. Sugar surprised him by reached out to cradle his cheek and clean away the underside of his eye. A soft smile turned up on her lips before she checked over her shoulder.

Sugar's face dropped when she saw Parker watching her from the driver's side.

"If I'm not busy." She answered solemnly as her hand dropped from his face to her side. "I'll see you around." She murmured reluctantly.

Jughead felt the urge rise up inside him and, instead of fighting it, he reached for her. Taking her face between his hands, he guided his mouth to hers. Softness of her pillow lips against his made his stomach tighten. He felt her melt into him like it was the only place she really belonged.

Sugar pulled away from him, placing her hand on his chest, and forcing him to an arms length.

Jughead watched as Sugar climbed into the rear driver's seat and slammed the door behind her. The red taillights glowed against the just rising sun.

He was going to take her to where the drive-in used to be to watch the horizon. He knew it may not hold her attention long, so they could've talked over coffee at Pop's. He could have held her hand longer.

The dust kicked up behind the speeding vehicle and Jughead raised a defeated hand. Why was he waving? He wondered looking at his palm, then brushing his fingers against it, and dropping to his side. He looked to his left and saw Toni standing outside her front door.

"Come in when you're ready." She sighed to Jughead with a somber look on her face.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready.


	22. Midvale

"What did you mean when you said Penny disappeared?" Sugar finally spoke up.

They had been driving for ages, Sugar had to pee and she felt a little sick. Parker corrected the rear view mirror so it caught Sugar's face instead of the back window.

"After I went off to school, Penny and I didn't really speak. That was until I graduated. She showed up in that leather jacket - same as the one you're wearing - with mascara running down her face. She was thinner than I'd ever seen her and she smelt like death." Parker cringed just at the memory of it all. "I tried to talk to her about what was going on. I asked about the people she showed up with and why in hell she wasn't answering my calls. Penny deflected and said that I was used to having everything my way. I didn't know what that meant, but I don't think she did either."

"She was high a lot when we were young." Sugar informed as though it were usual for a parent to behave that way.

"I didn't find that out until she tried to force me into selling Jingle jangle to my clients and coworkers." Parked replied with a heavy sigh.

Sugar scoffed knowing that commitment all too well.

"I hope you understand, Sasha." Parker redirected.

"What am I understanding?" Sugar questioned furrowing her brows as they passed a brightly painted wood sign, reading, "Welcome to Midvale!"

"Getting you out of Riverdale is that safest thing for you right now." Parker spoke evenly as he began to scan the houses.

Some were humble and others were decently sized. They all had at least one giant window in the front of the house. It was something Sugar always dreamed of. A place to sit and read or just gaze. It was a luxury in her world.

"Midvale is one of the richest towns in the county. The Pelham's have other children - most adopted, one biological."

"How many?" Sugar barked with distaste.

"Six." Parker replied shortly.

"Jesus!" Sugar gasped as her nostrils flared. "I'm ready to go home now." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You won't even know they're there." He promised as they pulled up to a large set of gates.

They had big elegant P's centered in the middle of both the left and right sides. There were healthy green ivy vines grew woven through the metallic bars.

The only time she'd seen a place like this from the inside was her dad's house. Parker reached out the window and keyed in a code opening the gate. "They have state of the art security here."

"Now I understand." Sugar replied as they drew near a building that resembled an old school house. There was a huge garden in front where five children of varying ages, but matching outfits, worked in the dirt. A fluffy woman holding an infant against her robust breast stood and flagged Parker's vehicle toward her. She said something to the other children and they all stood to collect around her.

"Why didn't you take Sweet Pea, too?" Sugar wondered as the car finally skidded to a halt.

Parker sighed, unhooked his seat belt, and twisted at the waist to face her. "Sean isn't in any danger upon Penny's return. She may question why he didn't back her, but… I'll meet with your brother."

"Don't." Sugar warned him gently. "Sweet Pea doesn't react well to change and he'll be more likely to misbehave if you show up. He won't give you a chance to talk. You should call first."

"Thank you." Parker nodded to her.

Sugar opened the door and watched the children gawk at her. She pulled her backpack out of the car and slung it over her shoulder. Sugar shielded her eyes looking up at the three story building. The outside looked like it had recently been repainted and the windows had been modernized. The front door was a burning red against the lily white panelling.

Sugar wasn't sure she liked it.

"So," Sugar turned to the ooh-ing and awe-ing family. "Which one of you is Liesl?"

Each of them looked at one another in confusion.

"The Sound of Music?" Sugar jogged. "The Von Trapp's? There were literally six of them, too." She looked between all the kids. "No? Okay."

"We don't listen to much music." The eldest boy spoke up.

"It's a movie…" Sugar murmured under her breath at the same time that Parker clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasha," Parker pressed her closer toward the group.

"Oh, come on," Sugar started to dig her heels in. "I did my best. It's not going to work. I'm too old for this-"

"This," Parker interrupted her. "Is your nanny, Sandy." He motioned to the curvaceous woman. "This is the eldest, Alexander Allyson." Sugar saw the boy who appeared to be closest to her age nervously wave with a sort of uncomfortable smile. "This is Benjamin Bennett." Parker motioned to a boy who looked to twelve or thirteen. "Chloe Cutler." A girl who couldn't have been older than ten. "Dylan Dean." A male child who appeared about eight. "Elouise Elliot." The youngest girl with dirt on the bow in her hair. She was no older than five.

"A sister!" Elouise called out and bolted for Sugar. Wrapping her little arms as far as should around Sugar's thighs, she squeeze tight. Sugar recoiled then reach down and patted her back a few times with one hand. There was no use in forming bonds if she wasn't going to be here that long.

"And the baby," Parker pointed the cooing, pink cheeked babe. "Phineas Pelham."

"We have a change of clothes for you inside." Sandy grinned with overwhelming excitement.

"I don't need-" Sugar was about to protest when she saw the oldest, Alexander, give a slight shake of his head. "Okay." She breathed and then turned back to Parker. "Don't leave me here." She murmured looking him dead in the eye.

"It's the safest thing for you." Parker pressed.

"You're leaving me with a cult." Sugar growled.

"Stop it." He argued.

"Parker-!" Sugar tried again, but Parker spun her around.

"Mister and Missus Pelham!" He cooed as though nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried as she made her way very quickly toward Sugar. "I shouldn't have even walked away." Rachel stopped just short of Sugar and clasped her hands together. "Look at how beautiful you are." She chimed.

"Check out that dress." Sugar replied unenthusiastically at her circa nineteen hundreds get up. Rachel dawned the white gloves and all.

"You'll find that we appreciate a simpler nature." Eric spoke up. His mustache and smoking jacket were incomplete without the monocle and wood pipe.

"Take me home." Sugar whispered to Parker.

"Sasha is so excited to be here with you." Parker betrayed her.

"Come, come, please." Rachel ushered her up a grand set of stairs leading to a set of oversized doors. She supposed everything had to be giant when you were rich…

Inside the foyer, every movement seemed to echo off the walls. Giant pillars were set up strategically around them. Some short pedestals resembling the make of each pillar bore busts with copper placards; each one with last name Pelham.

"Let me show you to your room." Rachel took Sugar by her hand and walked her down an unusually long hallway. Each light above them flickering on as they passed then shutting off behind them. Rachel stopped short pulling Sugar to a grinding halt. Rachel escorted her through a more reasonably sized door into another unreasonably sized room.

Sugar's bed was the size of her old room and her room could fit two trailers inside easy. The walls were white and bare, the bed sheets plain and boring, and - save for a small faux cactus - the shelves were undecorated.

"We wanted you to be able to make it your own." Rachel informed Sugar looking at her backpack of items.

"It's cool," Sugar replied taking off her backpack and dropping it onto the bed. "I don't need much."

"Get changed, Sasha." Rachel changed the subject as she patted the door frame. "We'll see you in the garden." Rachel shut the door behind her.

Sugar turned back to bed and realized she had placed her bag on her new white dress. The only color was a blue boarder around the hem and wrist cuffs. Sugar cringed at it as she began to disrobe.

The house was nice and the people seemed nice, but Sugar couldn't stop the nasty feeling growing inside her.

Oh God, no, wait. Sugar tasted sourness and tried to swallow the fluid flooding her mouth. Grossed out by the sensation she began to gag. Sugar didn't ask where the bathroom was, shit!

Sugar ran to the closest door thinking it was the exit. She walked into a luxurious bathroom with a giant jaccuzi tub inside. The toilet was separated off into an entirely different subsection of the bathroom and an extravagant shower made entirely of glass sat on the other side.

Taken by the bathroom, Sugar threw up on floor near her feet.

"Fuck." She swallowed and went to the sink. She rinsed her mouth and began to look through the cabinets. They were empty save an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. "Might as well." Sugar mumbled to herself breaking both packages open.

After she was finished Sugar returned to the bedroom and finished changing into her new wardrobe. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore a dress.

Yuck, She thought checking herself in the mirrors of the closet door. Sugar searched her pants pocket for her cell phone and tucked it inside her bra. Not even cultist didn't even put pockets in their dresses?

Sugar made her way through the foyer and back into the garden.

"There you are!" Rachel's wide smile was beginning to grow creepier by the minute. "Alex will help you get started. He's working in the pumpkin patch."

Sugar looked to her left and saw the taller built guy with some sort of gardening equipment in his hands. Sugar made her way over to him and tapped on his shoulder.

Startled, Alex jumped and turned quickly to face her.

"Whoa." Sugar held up her hands. "Relax. Mother Dearest told me to come help you."

"Don't call her that." Alex warned softly.

"Wicked Witch of the West?" Sugar question sarcastically. "The Queen of Hearts? That a little better?"

"You have to watch yourself around here." Alex tried again in the same hushed tone. "She's looking, pick up that basket." Sugar looked down and to the right at the basket of dirt caked potatoes. Sugar bent at the waist and lifted the basket to her hip.

A sudden head rush caught her off guard and she began to float. Sugar's equilibrium failed her and she began to tip over. Something heavy hit the ground before a pair of arms caught her mid-fall and hoisted her back to her feet.

"Did you stand up a little too fast?" Alex teased.

"I suppose so." Sugar tried to giggle it off as she rubbed her eyes. Alex lifted the basket for her this time and handed it straight out. "Thank you." Sugar addressed as she took the weight from his hands.

Alex picked up a basket of carrots that looked freshly harvested.

"We're going to take these around back to the well and clean them." He informed her with a beckoning hand as he began to head that direction.

"The well?" Sugar scoffed. "You have state of the art bathroom fixtures and you're cleaning your veggies off in a well?"

"We don't spend much time inside." Alex informed her making his way toward to stone structure. "We're not allowed to have electronics and we're all homeschooled."

"Shut up." Sugar spat with disbelief as her feet ground to a halt.

"I'm sorry." He replied genuinely.

"No, I mean- I can't believe it." She breathed as her feet began to slowly revive.

"It's safer for kids like us." Alex cooed - almost knowingly - as he leaned against the stone edge of the well.

"Kids like us?" Sugar questioned as Alex walked to the side of the well and began to work the hand crank.

"Every kid here except for the baby came from some form of drug ring." Alex informed her as if he were talking about the weather. "Elouise, for example," Sugar recalled the little girl who'd braved a hug with her. "Her parents were heavy heroin users and often injected her to keep her quiet. They didn't like it when she cooed or when she looked at them. They especially hated it when she cried." Alex arms stopped working at the bucket finally crested the top of the well. His eyes drifted off as he murmured, "When I first met her, she had casts on both legs and they said she'd probably never walk again." Alex's gaze flickered back to Sugar's as though he'd been reawakened. "The Pelham's really helped her."

"Why does any of that matter me?" Sugar questioned attempting to sound callous, but was betrayed by her gentle voice.

"You act like you're the only one who's been in and out of foster care, Sasha." Alex observed with a slight smirk.

"I'm aware that I'm not the only one, Alex," She retorted smartly. "I just can't really afford to waste time on this place, you know?" Sugar squinted her eyes against the sun peaking through clouds. "You probably got here when you were still little and you got to have this amazing life with this super awesome family. You got to sit back and watch while they adopted to Brady Bunch and every day you got to know Marsha, Greg, and Jan better and better. But I'm almost eighteen." Sugar shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not really adoption material."

"I was ten," Alex corrected calmly as began to fill an open empty barrel with well water. "Ben-Ben was six."

"Ben-Ben?" Sugar scoffed lifting a new empty bucket onto the side of the well wall and hooking onto the link to lower it into the water.

"Ben Bennett," Alex laughed out loud as walked his empty pail back over to the well. "His name is seriously Ben-Ben, it's great." He laughed a little more at the thought as he brushed his hands together to remove some of the dirt. "But yeah, you're pretty much right. He and I were their first children and sure, we've had the luxury of being acquainted, but… you never forget some things. You don't forget how your real family put you out, you don't forget the countless strangers who do the same, and don't forget the look on a kid's face when they realize that they're finally home." Sugar's brows drew together with empathy. "The Pelham's don't just take anyone. They take some of the most at risk children and turn them into amazing people."

"So, your not the only foster kids they've had?" Sugar inquired finally hoisting the heavy bucket of water to the top.

"Not by a long shot." Alex spoke with pride in his voice. "They started adopting kids when they were young, but back then, it wasn't really adoption." Alex walked the filled bucket over to the barrel and poured it out while Sugar dropped the other empty bucket into the water. "There was a huge recession when they were in their mid-twenties and some people were so poor they started selling their children. Usually because they couldn't feed them. The Pelham's purchased every child they crossed until this house - well, an older version of it, I'd guess - was filled to the brim with children. When the recession was over, Rachel took the children on a grand walk through the tiny town of Midvale. She says it was like giving a child the greatest gift in the world."

Alex took a breath and gripped the full bucket of water in his hands. "Some people didn't claim their children or they were still rejected when the child ran to them. Rachel kept twelve children."

Sugar hooked and dropped the empty bucket into the water. She looked over at him as she began to turn the hand crank.

"She didn't give up on a single one of them. So, as badly as you're dying to get out of here, give it a chance."

"You sound like every therapist I've ever had." Sugar replied monotonously undercutting his entire story.

"You're a tough one." Alex smirked as he brought the full bucket to the barrel. Sugar lifted the last bucket of water and Alex flagged her over. Sugar carried the hefty load over to the barrel and, with Alex's help, successfully poured most of it into the barrel.

"I do what I can." Sugar spoke breathlessly as she began to feel that floating her head.

It felt like the first time she smoked pot with Fangs. She wasn't sure if she'd smoked too much or if she just had a bad experience. Sugar felt a tightening in her throat, but it was a dry lump this time. It was more uncomfortable than before. Sugar tried to swallow the lump as her vision started to blacken at the edges. She felt her knees give and Alex's hands try to catch her again. When he failed, she reached out for the barrel and pulled herself over onto it.

"Sandy!" Alex called out as he dipped his hand into the water and smoothed it over the back of Sugar's neck. Her body started to feel cooler, but that lump had taken up residence. She gagged once, her toes curling in her sneakers.

"No, not in the water." Alex turned her over and rested the middle of her back against his arm. He lifted her legs over his opposite arm and began to run toward the front of the house. "Sandy!" He cried again seeing the shorter woman before him.

"What happened?" Sandy gasped passing Phineas off to Ben and rushing toward them.

Alex's legs, unable to take him up the steps to house, folded beneath him on the very first step. He lowered to the ground with Sugar still perched on him. Sandy reached out to feel Sugar's forehead, but Sugar reached out an arm and forced Sandy to the side.

In one smooth motion, Sugar leaned forward away from Alex and spilled vomit onto the steps.

"I'm good." Sugar pushed away from Alex and Sandy to successfully stand to her feet…for a couple seconds. She began to see stars in front of her eyes. "I-I-I'm-" She stammered trying to catch herself gracefully. Instead, she staggered like a baby deer from side to side. "I…" Sugar herself breathe the word before she collapsed.

 **A/N: Favorite, follow and leave a review!**


	23. The Pelhams

Suddenly, Sugar was in Riverdale at Southside High. Her eyes searched each surface identifying the familiar surroundings. She took a deep breath and, even though it had the dump smell, she knew she was home.

Sugar looked down at herself; wearing her Serpent jacket loud and proud. She grabbed either side of the jacket in her hands and adjusted it out of pride rather than necessity.

Sweet Pea was sitting at their usual table with a toothpick in his mouth. A genuine smile spread the length of face; some people thought he was cocky. Sugar still thought he was sweet.

He could be so gentle when he allowed vulnerability, she thought to herself as she passed him.

Wait, why was she walking by? Sugar tried to stop and turn around, but she couldn't. It seemed that a force beyond her control was forcing her keep going.

She made eye contact with Sweet Pea, his smile dropped, and he stopped chewing his toothpick.

"Help me." She begged him. "Come, help me!" She cried out when he stared at her blankly. "Please! Sweet Pea!" She began to scream until she began to grow nearer to Toni.

"Hey, hey." Sugar tried to catch Toni's attention. Toni looked her right in the face and then immediately away. "What are you doing?" Sugar's voice cracked. "Help me! Toni, please!" She begged still attempting to dig her heels in.

That's when she saw him. Jughead was standing right before her. "Oh, thank goodness." She breathed breaking into a run toward Jughead. He was looking at her and he was grinning.

Oh, Sugar missed that more than she thought. She willed her feet to carry her faster until Jug's smile dropped

"Jughead, it's me," She whispered to him. That's when she saw the knife in his hand. He held it firmly in his grasp; level with Sugar's chest. "Why are you doing this?"

"Traitor," Jughead answered.

Sugar tried to stop herself, but her feet weren't listening. "No, no," She begged. "I never wanted to leave," She promised. Sugar couldn't stop herself from nearing Jughead and as the blade made it's presence known against her chest, she-

Sugar's eyes popped open to the darkness of nightfall. Her breath coming in heavy, uneven gasps. She sat up in her oversized, overly fluffy bed and looked around. She had never slept so restlessly in such a comfortable bed.

Sugar rolled over onto her side and felt her phone fall out of her bra. She woke the screen. She got a picture of Toni making a disingenuous, but very adorable sad face with Sweet Pea outside the quarry wall. Then a capture of Sugar's nickname on the wall with the caption, "Keeping you here Serpent style!" A small smile pulled up on Sugar's face as she flipped back through the pictures.

"Miss you, too." She replied before moving onto a text from Fangs.

"Let me know when you want me to come bust you out." He offered. She wasn't sure if he was joking and right now, it really sounded like an amazing idea…but after what Alex had told earlier, she wasn't sure that it was best for her anymore.

"I'll be out soon." She replied tacking on an "LOL" to take some of the pressure off. Sugar flipped back to Sweet Pea and Toni's picture. She saved it to her phone and set it as her background.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

She stuffed the phone into her beneath her pillow before calling, "Yes?" The door popped open before Rachel poked her head in.

"I brought you something to eat," Rachel offered stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sugar sat up and rested her back against the headboard. She winced feeling a soreness in her breast.

Rachel flipped the light switch near the door. "We've already eaten at the table. I'm sorry you couldn't join us."

"Whatever." Sugar rolled her eyes, then gave a heavy sigh.

Rachel stepped toward her with a tray covered with different foods. A bowl of soup, a few orange slices, and… two different beverages?! This was shit made of Sugar's dreams. She readily took the food and began eat like never before.

"Have you been using drugs?" Rachel questioned sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sugar looked up at her for the first time with a full mouth, "What's it to you?" Her voice muffled by the food tucked in her cheek.

"It's okay," Rachel soothed as Sugar started to swallow her food. "Dylan, Ellie and Ben were all addicted to opiates when they arrived here. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes you don't have a choice."

"I did have a choice," Sugar corrected. "And I don't think it's any of your business."

"I don't mean to offend you, Sasha." Rachel informed in her sweet voice. "We just have to know how we can best prepare to make sure your needs are met."

"Why does that keep saying that?" Sugar finally barked rolling her eyes. "My needs were absolutely satisfied when I was in Riverdale. I had my friends, I was comfortable-"

"Your mother?" Rachel stuck the knife all the way in and twisted, as far as Sugar was concerned.

"What about her?" She stared at Rachel with stone gaze.

"She didn't treat you very well." Rachel reminded Sugar. That was the understatement of the year, Sugar thought to herself. "Isn't she in Riverdale?"

"No," Sugar replied coldly. "She isn't."

"I understand your reluctance to trust us," Rachel identified. "I can't imagine how many other foster homes you've been through. I can tell you that you have no reason to fear this family, but I'm afraid that would only push you away. So, I'm just going to say that when you're ready to talk, we all have open ears and soft hearts."

"That's literally the stupidest I've ever heard." Sugar spoke shortly. "Can you go now?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded with a smile, however, her voice still conveyed a certain sorrow. "Let me know when you're finished and I will come back for your dishes."

"I'm done." Sugar lied only so Rachel wouldn't come back.

Rachel looked over the tray and saw that Sugar hadn't even come close to finishing a single thing.

"I'll leave it with you." Rachel offered as she stood.

Sugar supposed she didn't actually have to call. As soon the door clicked securely behind Rachel Pelham, Sugar pulled her phone again. She still had an unread message from Jug.

"Call me when you can." It read back to her.

"Can't call," Sugar typed as she started to eat again. "I have to hide my phone or they'll take it."

Then, almost immediately, Jughead sent, "Where did they put you?"

"The Pelham's crazy huge mansion in Midvale." Sugar answered finishing her soup. "How's Riverdale?"

It was a long few minutes before Jughead wondered, "Pelham's Peaceful Pastures?"

"That's the place, I think." She tacked on a shrugging emoji as she chugged the full glass of milk.

"Things are okay here," Jughead calmed her nerves. "Toni and I had a small disagreement, but it's not a big deal."

"Do I even want to know?" Sugar wondered as she set her phone down to move the tray to her bedside table. Sugar bundled herself in the covers once more and hunkered down.

"I don't know, maybe?" Jughead replied as Sugar folded herself back over on the bed.

"Maybe?" Sugar sent one text and then the next, "You moving on already, Jones?" Though she sent two laughing faces, hers the opposite. It didn't even matter to her this much when she and Reggie broke up. Perhaps that was only because it was her choice. That's when she realized she didn't want to hear the answer to that question. It was too late as she saw the notification pop up.

"We didn't break up, Peabody." The text settled her racing her heart for a second.

"Yes, we did." She wrote out and then deleted it. "If you find someone else that makes you happy…" Sugar tried again, but erased it. "I have to go to bed." She finally sent.

"I miss you." Jughead finalized.

Sugar let her phone rest and she tucked it beneath the pillows. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over to head to avoid the light.

It may have been the house of her dreams and the parents she would have died for decades ago, but Sugar was feeling extremely alone. She always thought that if she had to leave, Sweet Pea would be able to come with her. They weren't ever apart for very long, save the whole Penny situation. Sugar lived with the comfort of knowing he was always close.

Sugar's eyes began to well as she thought of all of her favorite people together. They were still all minutes from seeing one another and she was hours away in Midvale. Even if she did get the idea to run away, she wasn't sure how far she'd make it.

Sugar let the first sob slip through her lips.

Jughead was probably already slipping into someone else's arms, Sweet Pea was most likely finding solace at the bottom of a beer bottle, and Toni… well, it wasn't really hard for her to make friends. Sugar could count on Toni to replace her pretty quickly. The tears rolled over Sugar's cheeks soaking her pillow. She did her best to keep from making too much sound.

Three hard knocks sounded off on Sugar's door. "What?!" She called then winced at the volume. A pulsing beat through her temples, her chest stung each time she touched it, and, oh god, her stomach. She felt…

Oh shit.

When was the last time she took her pill? Sugar jumped off the bed squeezing her eyes shut to alleviate some of the pain. Hurriedly digging through her bag, she located the plastic container. Sugar flipped it open and saw only three pills missing. "Oh fuck." She breathed as three harder knocks sounded off.

"WHAT?!" Sugar screamed closing the birth control container and shoving it back into her backpack.

"Are you decent?" Sandy sing-songed as she entered the room.

"Yes, could you quiet down?" Sugar begged holding her head.

"You poor dear." Sandy went to the blinds and pulled them back to let the morning sunrise glow inside. "I'll get you some aspirin," Sandy offered, "It's time to join the other children at the table."

How was it morning already? It must have been a lot earlier in the morning than she thought when Rachel stopped in. Sugar blinked her eyes lazily at Sandy.

"What-ever." Sugar spat as she stood feeling her head surge again.

"You haven't changed your clothes." Sandy noticed as she rounded Sugar and made for the door. "Change your clothing and then come to the table. Your outfit is filthy."

"Oh my god!" Sugar hollered. "Get out!"

"Unless you'd like to spend the day hauling grain to the basement, you will watch your tone." Sandy warned.

Sugar knew she should've stopped speaking and apologized, but that wasn't how you got kicked out of a foster home. "You're going to make me move some bags?" She scoffed cocking a brow and moving toward the bathroom. "Try me."

"Your will, be done." Sandy replied tartly as she closed the door a bit too hard behind her.

Sugar turned back from the bathroom and searched for her phone beneath her pillows. Once in hand, she woke the screen and ignored the other texts, opening her conversation with Fangs.

"Do you really want to come get me?" She questioned before going to her closet and pulling down another ugly dress. It perfectly matched the exact one she was wearing, except without the vomit and dirt spots.

Sugar switched dresses, tucked her phone back into her bra, and sluggishly made her way to the table.

"It's my sister!" Elouise chimed as she ran to meet Sugar at the archway to the dining room.

"It is." Eric grinned happily at her. "Sasha," He watched as she sat down at the table between Elouise and Alex. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Worse." She admitted resting her head against her empty plate.

"Perhaps you should stay in bed today-" Rachel offered.

"No!" Sugar cut in lifting her head. How would she get a chance to run if she was shut into her room? Anyone could watch her leave from there. "It's fine. I'm just hungry."

"Good," Sandy chimed dishing out eggs, sausage and hashbrowns to Sugar. "Eat up." The food should have smelled delicious. It certainly looked delicious, but Sugar's stomach turned over.

She dry heaved once.

"You should go back to bed." Eric advised.

"No." Sugar replied lifting her fork and stabbing into a sausage. "It's fine." She cringed bringing the food to her face and biting into it. The spurt of the juices inside made her gag and pull away. "Okay, no, I can't." Sugar stood. "Just take me to the basement." She motioned to Sandy.

"The basement?" Rachel questioned looking from Sandy to Sugar and back again.

"Isn't that what you said, Nanny McPhee?" Sugar turned to Sandy and cocked her head.

"No, no," Rachel shook her head. "Sugar sit down, we're painting outside today." She looked over to Sandy, "We will talk later."

"I want to paint now!" Dylan dropped his silverware on his plate then wiped his hands and face on his napkin.

"Me too," Chloe looked over at Ben's plate seeing it empty and began to wolf down her food. With a full mouth, she wondered, "Can we go, Mum?"

"Please, be patient." Eric spoke calmly to Chloe. "When everyone is finished, we will go paint."

"Are we still swimming today?" Elouise questioned. "I wanna show Sasha my new swimsuit."

"Yes," Rachel smiled at her. "Are you finished eating?"

"YES!" Elouise jumped up and stood on the seat of her chair.

"Elouise." Eric spoke firmly. The little girl crumpled back into her chair, then slowly slid her feet out properly. "Thank you." He finally looked away from her and over to Sugar. He gave her a smile, "Would you care to help clear the table?"

Sugar was about to suggest that he go fuck himself - in nicer words - but Alex caught her hand quickly.

"I'll help you." He offered. He and Sugar started to clear dishes off the table then bringing them to kitchen in trips. Sandy stood at the sink cleaning them off.

All the kids were herded outside into the backyard near the well. Sugar checked the fence for any weak spots, the cameras for blind spots, and the rotation of caregivers. There were seven easels set up with a reasonably sized canvas.

Elouise took off her shoes and ran to one of the canvases on the ground. She placed her feet into a paint pallet and began to run back and forth across it. Eric took imprints of Phineas' hands and feet, while the Rachel and the other children began to paint at the other stations.

"Pick any canvas." Rachel offered pointing to the only actual free one.

Sugar sighed heavily and picked up a brush. She dipped it into the green paint, but kept looking around.

"What are you going to paint?" Ben wondered.

That's when Sugar saw the missing bar in the fence. There was a big enough gap that she could probably squeeze through it. "Probably that tree." Sugar fibbed pointing to the Elm just beyond the hole.

"You don't like us, do you?" Ben notified more than asked as he continued to paint.

"I don't really know you guys." Sugar replied drawing the brush down the canvas.

"We didn't know the Pelham's either, but we weren't jerks." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Wow." Sugar looked over at him with shock on her face.

"Are you serious?" Alex scoffed at him, "You used to punch Eric when told you to brush your teeth."

"That was two times!" Ben called with annoyance. "Mum!" He whined. "Alex is mean!"

"Alex." Rachel sighed. "Please be kind."

"He's the one calling out the new kid." Alex tattled.

"Remind me to never share a secret with you guys." Sugar murmured under her breath.

"Benjamin!" Rachel squawked. "Go to the house. Now!" Ben threw his paintbrush to the ground and stomped inside. Rachel and Eric looked at one another.

"Hey Al," Eric called to Alex. "Keep an eye?"

"Sure thing." Alex scanned the remaining children once before Eric and Rachel made their way inside with Phineas.

"Hey, I'm super sorry about this." Sugar turned to Alex as she dropped her paintbrush to the grass.

"For what?" Alex asked as he watched Sugar bolt for the open fence. He dropped his things and chased after her. Sugar was already out of breath, her brain banging against her skull, as she grew closer. She started to squeeze between the bars when she felt a tug on her dress.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Let go." Sugar huffed and puffed as her upper body finally pushed through.

"You can't just run away." Alex pulled harder on her dress.

"Yes, I can." Sugar got one leg out and tried get purchase with it. She grabbed at the other end of her dress and began the hardest game of tug of war. "Let go, Alex."

"Rachel! Eric!" Alex called out.

"You fucking snitch!" Sugar picked up the leg still stuck in the fence and booted Alex in the chest. He still had a hold of her dress with one hand as he fell back. The momentum knocked Sugar off balance, her dress tore, and she began to tumble down the side of the small hill. She stood up at the bottom then brushed herself off before following the dirt road.

"RACHEL! ERIC!" She heard Alex still calling out for his parents and started to pick up her pace.

A siren from the house started to wail making Sugar push harder. She made it to the pavement and began to move in the direction of Midvale. Sugar checked her chest for her phone. It wasn't there. She checked again more hurriedly and then where her pockets would usually be. It must've have fallen out when she fell. Still, Sugar kept going until she saw town on the horizon.

A roaring motor made her gasp and run for the ditch. Her foot caught an errant rock and she tumbled into it flat on her back. The roaring grew louder and Sugar wasn't sure if she should stay or try for a treeline. The vehicle pulled over on the street next to her and Sugar jumped up. Fangs sat on his motorcycle giving her a weird stare.

"Thank God, you're here." Sugar ran to him.

"What are you…?" Fangs started.

"Sh, I don't want to hear about the dress and I don't want to hear about the ditch." Sugar wagged a finger. "We have to go, like now."

"Can you ride in that thing?" Fangs teased laughing at her dress.

"Shut your mouth." Sugar hiked the dress up around her thighs and flipped her legs over the bike. She wrapped her arms around Fangs and rested her hands on his chest.

He flipped around and started heading toward Riverdale. Sugar checked over her shoulder every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. Once they passed the county line, she breathed a sighed of relief. Sugar rested her head on Fangs' shoulderblade and rested until they reached Riverdale.

Fangs saw a gas station and pulled in to fill up his motorcycle. "You need anything from here?" He questioned as he waited for Sugar dismount.

"A pregnancy test." Sugar admitted hollowly as she looked at the people standing in line.

Fangs started to laugh out loud, "No seriously." He waited for her to change her answer.

Sugar looked back at him without a stitch of humor on her face.

"Seriously?" He breathed wide eyed.

"It started with the puking," Sugar sighed as she tucked her hands into the crook of Fangs elbow. "Sweet Pea made a joke about it and I ignored it." They started to walk toward the doors of the station. "It didn't stop and then I started having weird dream and…" She trailed off, looked around to see who was near her, and leaned into Fangs' ear. "Now my boobs hurt." She whispered.

"Classic signs." Fangs commented as he walked her down the aisle. "It's Jughead?" He wondered fingering through the pregnancy tests.

"Who else?" She retorted gently as she selected the cheapest one.

"No," Fangs took it from her and put it back. "You want this one." He pulled off the most expensive one.

"That thing is like twenty dollars." Sugar scoffed trying to put it back.

"If you get a cheap one, it might not be right." Fangs replied taking it back from her and walking with Sugar to the counter.

"How did you know where I was?" Sugar wondered as she inspected the small items at the counter.

"When you didn't text me back, I went to see your boy." He informed her with a smile, then to the cashier, "And twenty bucks on pump four. Thanks."

"Why?" She questioned following him back outside.

"You sent me that text and then you didn't respond." Fangs reminded her as he began to fill his motorcycle with gas. "I didn't know what happened to you."

"I lost my phone somewhere out there." Sugar informed him.

"Good thing I showed up." Fangs grinned at her.

"Thank you." She wrapped him up in a hug.

"Let's go," Fangs gave three hard pats on her back. "We're only a few minutes from the trailer park."

Sugar picked up her dress again and mounted the bike. The ride back to Sweet Pea's was short and anticlimactic as she realized he wasn't home. "Will you take me to the school?" Sugar questioned turning back to Fangs after she got off his bike.

"No." Fangs shook his head. "You need to change your clothes and…" He held out the pregnancy test in the plastic bag.

"Will you tell him that I'm home?" She pleaded clasping her hands together prayer style around the test.

"You bet." The tight-lipped smile on his face suggested otherwise, but Sugar hoped she could trust in him.

"I'm counting on you." She drove the nail home.

"You know that you can." He promised.

Sugar waved him off as she broke into Sweet Pea's trailer. The windows were still boarded up and the graffiti had been somewhat washed away. The inside of the house, however, wasn't as clean as before. Liquor bottles littered the floors and dishes piled up in both sides of the sink. Sugar sighed and yanked off the dress. Dropping it to the floor, she took Sweet Pea's one clean towel in the small closet and jumped into the shower. Her stomach turned over and she started to feel lightheaded. Sugar sat down in the bathtub and let the water rain down on her.


	24. The Results

What would she do if she was pregnant? There was no way that she could have a child in high school. She couldn't have a child at all.

After Parker's story and Sugar's childhood, she knew what came next. Their family was born of poor parenting genes.

Sugar climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She looked at the pregnancy test she'd laid out on the counter and snatched it in her hand. Yanking off the plastic end, she sat on the toilet and waited. Once she was finished, she replaced the cap and placed it flat on the counter.

Sugar knew she couldn't loom over the test for three minutes, so she went into her old room and picked out an outfit.

She never thought she would be so happy to see a pair of pants. Sugar pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt. Actually, now that she thought about it, it might've been a shirt she took from Reggie. She checked the label and saw the designer tag. Sugar shrugged and walked passed the bathroom pretending to not see the open door.

She went to the kitchen and sifted through a few cabinets. Then she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sugar flipped on the TV and scanned the channels. Her gaze drifted to the open bathroom door. She snapped back over to the television, sighed and turned it off.

Sugar, admitting defeat, walked back to the bathroom and peaked inside. It was as if the test would jump out bite her. She made her way back in and looked at her own reflection to avoid the small piece of plastic. Sugar finally looked down at the result and clasped her hands over her face.

"Okay," She breathed. "It's okay." She felt the shortening her esophagus as she walked the test to the kitchen trash and buried it beneath a few things. Suddenly the front door opened then slammed shut. Sugar jumped out of her skin and banged into the fridge behind her.

"You are home." Sweet Pea breathed knitting his brows together. A smile drew up on his face and opened his arms to her. Sugar ran into his arms and squeezed him tight. She winced with pain in her chest, but she really didn't care. "Did you pack?" He wondered quickly releasing her.

"What?" Sugar stepped back with bewilderment. "Why?"

"You can't stay here, Sasha," Sweet Pea started to look for the backpack she always carried. "Penny's only in Greendale. She could be back at any time and where do you think she's going to look for you?"

"This entire trailer park." Sugar rolled her eyes. "I don't have any of my stuff, not even my phone." She informed him.

"What happened?" Sweet Pea wondered as he went to his room.

"They had this super huge mansion and all these cameras everywhere. I kind of had to leave when the opportunity presented itself." Sugar explained following her brother.

"That doesn't explain why you don't have your phone." Sweet Pea reminded her as he emptied out his own backpack. "You always have your phone."

"I couldn't jump the fence around the house, so I had to squeeze through it." Sugar replied taking the empty bag from Sweet Pea. "One of the other kids tried to stop me and I rolled down this hill. My phone came out of my bra and-"

"Your bra?" Sweet Pea squeezed around Sugar and went into her room.

"They made us wear these stupid matching outfits." Sugar walked with him to the room, but this time, couldn't enter. The blood stains she left behind looked as if someone had attempted to clean them. Sugar swiped her tongue across the braces on her bottom teeth, nearly catching her tongue.

"What did you look like?" Sweet Pea interrogated with a wry smile as he began to shovel clothing into the backpack.

"It was this milkmaid dress with blue trimming." Sugar was thankful when Sweet Pea finally stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"A dress?!" Sweet Pea cackled at the top of his lungs. "You haven't worn a dress since nineteen sixty one!"

"I looked great!" Sugar defended herself playfully.

"Take whatever else you need," Sweet Pea stuffed the bag into her hands. "I'll call Jones."

"No!" Sugar shouted too quickly causing Sweet Pea to cock his eyebrow at her. "W-wh-why would you do that?" She tried to follow up nonchalantly with a very awkward smile.

"Why not?" Sweet Pea eyed her carefully, "He's got North side friends. Penny won't look for you there."

"Right." Sugar nodded. "Or…" She started without really having an idea of how to finish the thought.

"Or?" He questioned impatiently still watching her with confusion. "What's wrong?" He followed up when she didn't answer fast enough.

"Why would something be wrong?" Sugar retorted straightening the bag in her hands and beginning to examine things she had no plans of taking.

"You are being so weird right now." He commented before his face softened with a realization. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Sugar replied convincingly putting down the knickknack she'd just picked up. "It's me, I just don't think I'm ready to see him, yet." There it was. She'd finally come up with a good excuse.

"What do you mean you're not ready to see him?" Sweet Pea continued his interrogation as he began to dial a number on his phone. "He's been talking about you nonstop. He didn't even know you broke up with him before you left."

"Did you tell him I broke up with him?" Sugar asked quickly as her eyes went wide.

"Why would it matter if- Hello?" Sweet Pea held up a finger to her.

Sugar walked around the house while he took the phone call and pulled a picture of them off the wall. Middle school, she thought to herself as a nostalgic grin pulled at her lips. Sugar had unsuccessfully colored her hair pink and she cried for hours. Sweet Pea decided to perfect it in his own hair before fixing hers. He had patches of separate shades of pink in his hair for almost a month until he went for his next haircut.

Sugar looked back at Sweet Pea with his finger still in the air and he spoke.

He really was a sweet boy. Everything actually changed after Sugar got out of the hospital. She was often reminded that he was one of the reasons for her visit, but it was getting harder for her to hold onto the anger. Sweet Pea, honestly, hadn't been this nice to her for extended period of time since he hit puberty.

"Hey." Sweet Pea caught her attention snapping his fingers a couple times. "Anybody home, McFly?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired." Sugar blinked her eyes a couple of times to focus them.

"He's gonna call that Betty girl and see if we can take you there, cool?" He brought her up to speed.

"No, not cool," She dropped the backpack that was growing heavy in her arms onto the floor. "I'm having second thoughts about this."

Sweet Pea eyed her curiously before he took her face between his hands. He pivoted her face from side to side, then up and down, and finally, Sweet Pea took his thumbs and hooked them in Sugar's cheeks. She slapped at his hands and accidentally clapped herself in the face. Sweet Pea took her wrists in his hands and began to examine all sides of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Sugar snapped ripping her hands from his grasp.

"Did he hurt your feelings or something?" Sweet Pea finally questioned. "I don't see any bruises or cuts or-"

"No, he didn't hurt my feelings." She rolled her eyes and grabbed for the bag.

"Stop," He stilled her. "What is wrong? Seriously."

"Nothing, Sweet Pea," Sugar tried, again, to convince him. "I just wanted to stay with you."

"You don't want to stay here, babe," He shook his head and took her arms to pull her into a hug. "We'll make some place else home."

"We can fix it up, again." Sugar offered quickly. "It wasn't so hard before."

Sweet Pea opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. "Yeah?" He answered Jughead's call.

"I don't think it's safe for her at Betty's," Jughead commented. "We're going to keep looking around. In the mean time, get her out of the trailer park."

"Where are you?" Sweet Pea questioned watching his sister go into the bathroom and collect a few things.

"Riverdale High," Jughead sighed. "They're kicking me off the newspaper because of the Pickens article. I have to get a few things together here and then I'll be there." Jughead promised.

Jughead hadn't deeply regretted posting that article until it hurt Toni. Now it was affecting Betty and she didn't deserve that either. Sometimes he wished he could keep his mouth shut, but recalling all the times he had, he regretted.

"I'm sorry, Betty," Jughead sighed as he packed his things. "I don't care if they harass me at home or school," He paused as he looked at a photo of them together at the beginning of the year. "But you," He shrugged a shoulder. "You don't deserve this heat."

"Who's harassing you at home?" Betty wondered eyeing him carefully.

"Sheriff Keller." Jughead murmured with distaste dropping a few of his things into a box. "He has no proof, but he suspects one or more of the Serpents, probably me, decapitated the statue of General Pickens."

"And did you?" She questioned - her calm, sweet voice catching him off guard.

"Betty," Jughead started to protest. "How-why would I decapitate the bronze statue?" Though…he sort of wished he had. At least all this drama wouldn't be without reason.

"Maybe…the same reason you wrote that article?" Betty asked more than stated as she leaned against the desk Jughead was packing up. "To avenge Toni's grandfather?" Jughead gave her a questioning look. "I mean," She followed up quickly, "You and Toni are close."

"Sure," Jughead replied with a furrowed brow and turned lip, "We're pals."

"Close pals." Betty attached, searching. "I saw you guys at Pop's early one morning, in the middle of the Black Hood attacks." She finally admitted. "You were having breakfast, and you seemed like more than pals…" Betty murmured before she swallowed hard. "And I know it's not my place to ask, but did anything ever happen between you two?"

"No," Jughead shook his head. "The night of the Gauntlet, after you sent Archie to break up with me, Toni stayed over." Jughead explained. "She gave me a tattoo. That was it."

"And…Sasha?" Betty asked even though she already knew the answer.

Jughead opened his mouth then closed it again. A humourless smile pulled up on Betty's plump, pink lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Betty took a breath as though she were clearing the air, "I called Kevin to see if she could hide out there until we found a place."

"Thank you so much for you help, Betty." Jughead tried to smile at her, but found it difficult when he looked into those glassy, aquamarine eyes.

"I owe her, so don't get a big head." Betty informed him causing a small bubble of laughter.

"Almost did." He snickered as Betty's phone sounded off.

"It's Kevin," She informed him, showing the screen, "I'll be right back."

Kevin? He'd just told her Sheriff Keller had been showing up unannounced and overly inquisitive. "You called-" Jughead went to scold her for reaching out to him.

He watched Betty disappear outside the door. He wanted to see Sugar so bad, but things seemed to keep getting worse. There was a North and South side rift that Riverdale hadn't seen since the massacre of the Uktena. Jughead couldn't afford to go back to her with this weight on his shoulders. Sugar was the last person who needed his stress.

"Thank you," She cooed stepping back into the room as Betty hit the red button to end her call. "He can't take Sasha, but-"

"Why would he?" Jughead didn't realize how aggressive he sounded until he barked the question.

"Whoa," Betty breathed raising her brows at him. "Usually, when you want do hide something, it's best to do it in plain sight. You know that and I know that. Kevin didn't think he'd be able to pull it off, so he reached out Josie."

"Mayor McCoy?" Jughead's brows pulled right. "You're all full of bad ideas."

Betty gave a small eyeroll and then a heavy smirk. "Well," She started slowly. "You might want to bite your tongue."

"Why is that?" He scoffed.

"I think we have it figured out," Betty informed him.

Jughead stopped packing and held some notes absently in his hand. "Oh yeah?" He looked fully over to her. "Am I going to hate this idea, too?"

With a soft shrug and a few smooth strides, Betty made her way to Jughead.


	25. Reunion

Sugar sat at Pop's with Sweet Pea, who had been quizzing her since they left the trailer. "Did he Dutch oven you?" He questioned beginning to run out of things to ask.

"Yes." Sugar answered with boredom thick in her voice.

"That's not it." Sweet Pea whispered.

"Oh my lord, Sweet Pea," She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "How much longer do we have to wait here?"

As if the cosmos had heard her, the bells above the diner door chimed. Sweet Pea perked up to see who it was, then drew his shoulders back and narrowed his gaze.

Seeing the change, Sugar peaked over her shoulder.

There was that stupid fucking blue and yellow jacket. Reggie flagged her over.

"What are you-" Sweet Pea reached a hand out to her as she started to move.

"Come with me." She offered seeing the discomfort in Sweet Pea's eyes.

"No." He mouthed his gaze flickering over her head then back to her face. Sugar waved her hand just away from the booth. The gesture wouldn't have caught the eye of anyone else, but Reggie began to approach them. Sweet Pea grew visibly tense as his eyes never left Reggie.

"Just wait." Sugar urged him.

Reggie slid into the booth next to Sugar and, out of habit, lifted his arm to rest it on the back behind her. Before, she would've nestled in and he would have draped his arm around her shoulders. They would have melted together. Sugar took a breath trying to shake the thought from her head.

"I got a call from Josie." Reggie finally spoke.

"Who?" Sweet Pea furrowed his brow.

"Some cat or something…?" Sugar replied vaguely remembering Josie's face.

"That doesn't make sense." Sweet Pea shook his head.

"No, she had a band-" Reggie started to explain then scoffed, "Why are we doing this? Are you coming?"

"With you?" She withdrew, "No."

Reggie went cross-eyed for a split second before letting out a frustrated breath. He turned fully into Sugar and waited until she lazily turned her head to look him in the eye.

"If she called me about you, something serious is happening. Can you put some shit aside for a second?"

"Say you're sorry." Sugar spoke tautly.

"Excuse me?" Reggie cocked his head taken aback.

"My brother is here," Sugar nodded at Sweet Pea. "Say you're sorry."

"You want me to apologize?" Reggie questioned through his teeth.

"If you don't want to, then you can go." She stood firm. Sugar knew full well that his pride would get in the way and Reggie would storm out. She could already hear him breathing heavily. His hands balled into fists, nostrils flared, and jaw clenched. All she had to do was wait for the-

"I'm sorry." Reggie mumbled through his teeth.

Both Sweet Pea and Sugar's heads fully snapped in Reggie's direction. His blinked his eyes rapidly a couple times before washing his hand over the stubble around his mouth. While Sugar realized that the one gesture didn't change everything Reggie had done, she still realized that it was a strong move.

"Oh my god," She finally breathed. "You're not kidding."

"Can we go?" Reggie tried not let his aggression seep into his voice. Sugar looked to Sweet Pea, who gave a single nod.

"Yeah," She breathed. "Let's go."

Reggie's car always smelt like his cologne and his gym bag. It was oddly comforting to Sugar. She looked over at Reggie and took a breath, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I love you." Reggie replied as though he'd just said he wanted a glass of milk.

"If you care, why are making the Serpents public enemy number one?" She retorted glaring over at him.

"I said I love you, not the gang you joined." He clarified as they grew close to his house.

"Gang?" Sugar furrowed her brows and felt her nostrils flare. "If you loved me, you'd love the things that I love, too." Sugar argued seeing the Mantle name on his mailbox. She sighed and rolled her eyes; they had upgraded their mailbox to miniature version of their home.

"They took you from me and I'm supposed to-" Reggie was silenced when Sugar suddenly tensed.

"Pull over." She spoke shortly as she swallowed hard.

"We're almost there." He argued.

"I said-!" Sugar gave one dry heave that ended with a repulsive retch. "Reggie, for fucks-" She heaved again, this time raising her hands to catch the vomit.

He slammed on his breaks and threw the car in park. Sugar reached for the door as she continued to gag. Reggie leaned over her and threw the door open, then did his best to bunch her hair in his palms. Sugar spilled her guts onto the concrete directly outside the car door.

Reggie held her hair with one hand and began to run large soothing circles along her back with the other.

"It's okay," He soothed, "You're okay."

Sugar finally sat upright and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Reggie released her hair and sat back down in his seat.

"Were you drinking or something?" He wondered as she pulled her door closed.

"No…" She groaned leaning back in her chair. Reggie pulled up to a four car garage and pressed the long white button on his garage remote. They pulled into the darkened area as the door behind them began to close automatically.

"Stay behind me, okay?" Reggie questioned as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Why?" Sugar barked without realizing it, then correcting her tone, "Aren't your parents working?"

"Well, yeah, but we have like two maids and butler who will definitely snitch." He informed her as he opened his door and got out of the car.

Sugar followed his lead and walked with him inside the house. Reggie stopped short causing Sugar to crash into him.

"Hello, Master Reggie." A male voice greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Fredrick," Reggie addressed, "I was feeling a little sick and I threw up in the driveway, do you think you could tend to that?"

"Right away, Master Reggie." Fredrick agreed and headed to grab some thing clean up with.

"Hurry." Reggie urged Sugar as he took her by the hand and hustled her up a grand staircase. On the first landing, there was a hallway to her left and a secondary set of stairs to her right.

"Master Reginald," A female voice chimed in surprise. Reggie pushed Sugar into the hallway, then opened the nearest door and pushed her through. Sugar pressed her ear to the door. "I had heard you were feeling ill. I'll bring you some medicine and something to eat in just a moment."

"Thank you so much, Sarah." Reggie replied as Sugar listened to the door handle start to jiggle. "Come on." He poked his head in and pulled her out.

Reggie hustled her up the second set of stairs and down an extremely long hallway. Sugar gazed at the tall doors and frivolous chandeliers. He finally opened one of the doors and escorted her inside.

The room was akin to the one in Midvale, only it was much prettier. The vibrant red walls were offset by an off-white design throughout. There were knickknacks and decorative flowers and- oh! There was even a TV mounted on the wall.

Sugar went to the bed and fell into it. She sank into the soft mattress and sighed with relief.

"Tell me what's going on." Reggie urged out of the blue.

Sugar sat up a little bit too fast and felt blinded by the spots twinkling in her eyes. Then she felt her stomach turn over again.

Reggie - recognizing that disgusted, distressed look - ran for one of three doors in the room and threw it open. Sugar made a run for it and headed straight for the toilet. She yanked the lid up and stuffed her face inside.

"Oh my god," Sugar gave one final retch. "I want to die."

"Don't say that." Reggie warned her from his squatted position.

She looked up in shock, not expecting him to be there. His eyes ran over her before he sat fully onto the bathroom tile.

"Are your boobs…bigger?" Reggie wondered as though he were studying them.

"Ugh, I think so-" Sugar reached to cup them, but as she did, a realization hit her, "Why are you looking at my boobs?"

"I just-I-am sorry." Reggie finally spit after stammering. "Just 'cause you broke up with me, doesn't mean you stopped being hot."

"I'm dating Jughead now." Sugar reminded him as she leaned against the toilet.

"I know." Reggie averted his gaze. "Believe me, I didn't fucking forget."

"Is that the real reason you hate The Serpents?" She questioned resting her head on one of her shoulders.

Reggie looked back toward her, but didn't say anything. He gazed into her eyes for a short minute before he started to look over her. A light bulb would've flashed over Reggie's head if they were in a cartoon. His mouth fell open and a sharp gasp caused Sugar to right her head.

"You're pregnant." Reggie murmured. "It makes sense, right? You threw up, your boobs are huge and your face-"

"What's wrong with my face?!" Sugar barked as an errant hand looked for something to throw.

"No, I mean-" Reggie automatically went to block when he saw her hand searching. "You're…filling out. Are you pregnant? Do I need to get you a test?"

"No, Reggie," Sugar stopped her searched and brushed a hand over her hair. "Stop, just don't. We're not talking about this."

"We are now." He retorted raising up on to his hands and knees and crawling toward her. "You already knew." Reggie observed looking into her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sugar rolled her eyes and folded her legs. "It's my body. I know when something isn't right."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reggie stopped moving when he grew close to her and sat down.

"What do you have to do with it?" She wondered feeling the anxiety building up inside her.

"Look," Reggie took a deep breath. "I know that I hurt you by going against The Serpents and this battle is far from over. We're divided by an invisible line, but while we're here, can we put those things aside? This is pretty serious, Sasha. All I want to do is help you."

"It's not your kid, Reggie." Sugar reminded him.

"I don't care." He replied taking her off guard. "It's not about DNA."

Sugar took a moment of silence as she considered all the things she could say to him. She could lie and say that she already had everything figured out. She could ignore him and change the subject…which usually didn't work, but it was worth a try. Or, her favorite thing to do, she could be defensive and remind Reggie again that it was none of his business.

"I'm scared." Sugar uttered deciding on honesty.

"Are you going to keep it?" He wondered folding his hands together.

"I can't," She shook her head. "We're kids."

"What did Jughead say?" Reggie murmured watching her carefully.

Sugar didn't reply and didn't make eye contact. He unfolded his hands, took purchase on the floor and scooted himself closer to her.

"He doesn't know." Reggie observed with a satisfied nod.

"Don't be a dick-" Sugar went to scold him.

"I'm not gonna say anything." Reggie promised giving her the good old Riverdale Scout salute.

"I do need to call him," She recalled letting out a shallow sigh. "I haven't talked to him since I got here."

"Aw," He laid a gentle hand against his chest. "You came to see me first?"

Sugar opened her mouth to protest, but Reggie silenced her with a slowly drawn smile.

"I need your phone." She held out her hand, palm up.

"Why?" He drew back, knitted his brow and looked her over incredulously.

"I lost my phone in Midvale." Sugar shrugged waggling her fingers at Reggie; telling him to hurry up. He started to question her further, but she barked, "I'll tell you later. Give it."

Reggie reluctantly slid his phone into her palm. Sugar snatched it and typed in his four digit passcode.

His own date of birth, Sugar thought to herself shaking her head. Hers was Sweet Pea's birthday. Reggie, too, had a younger brother - Oliver. Sugar always wondered why they didn't care for one another more.

Sugar looked up at him and witnessed the shock in his eyes. The grin that painted her features was the same the melted his surprise.

Sugar took a breath as she began to dial Jughead's number. Was seven-seven-six-one? She tried to recall. Perhaps, six-six-seven-one?

"It's already in there." Reggie chimed coming to her rescue. She looked at Reggie curiously. "We were friends once." Reggie admitted monotonously with a punctuating eye roll.

Sugar gave a lazy shrug and scrolled through his contacts before getting to Jughead's name. Ah, it was one-one-six-seven. Sugar shook her head to herself as she pressed the green call button.

"Reggie!" A shrill voice called out echoing through the mansion.

"I…" Reggie started hesitantly and then, all at once, "Will be right back." Reggie stood off the floor and pushed through the bathroom door. As he finally poked his head out of the spare room door, Reggie slobbered, "Coming, Mother!"

Sugar listened to the distinctive ring back as she waited for Jughead to answer. The twenty seconds had passed and Sugar was met with Jughead's mailbox.

"Hi," She cooed softly. "It's me, not Reggie-I-I wanted to- Jesus!" Sugar didn't know what in the hell she was going to say to him. She wasn't even sure if now was the time to start another mess of trouble. Sugar hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

Two seconds ago, Jug and the rest of the Serpents ran Penny out of town vanquishing their largest demon…or, hers, at least. Looking around at the bathroom, Sugar began to question why she left Midvale in the first place. She would have been safer there - not hiding away from literally everything. It was a place that she had taken for granted. She supposed it was true when they said the grass is always greener on the other side. From Midvale, Riverdale seemed so lush and calming.

From Riverdale, she couldn't even see getting back into Midvale.

It was time to face the harsh realities of her life. Sasha had become just like Penny. She always wanting the wrong things and doing the wrong things, knowing full well that she could change at any time.

"You only think of yourself." Sugar scolded herself in a hushed, angry breath. "Just like her."


	26. Eviction

Sugar's mouth began to pull down at the corner when Reggie's phone began to vibrate against the tile floor. Sugar checked the screen - Jughead.

The frown on her face suddenly turning up at the corner.

"Hey." She answered trying to mask her excitement a little bit.

"Imagine my surprise when I have a voicemail from Reggie Mantle and it's you on the other side." Jughead chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to tell you that everything is fine." Sugar attempted to change the subject.

"You're comfortable there?" Jughead reaffirmed.

"Yeah," She promised. "Are you okay that I'm here?"

"Of course," The high inflection of his voice made her suspicious.

"Where are you now?" Sugar changed the subject.

"Someone stole the head off the Pickens statue," Jughead informed with the heaviest sigh, "McCoy is doing her damnedest to blame the Serpents - so… I'm looking for it."

"Why does she think the Serpents are involved?" Sugar wondered wearily; half feeling that she really didn't want to know the answer.

"I published an article about the Uktena that wasn't…received well. That's why Toni and Thomas were upset. So we showed up at Pickens Park-" Jughead suddenly stopped speaking when Sugar heard a female voice chime in the background. "Hey, I gotta go. Can I call you later?"

"Wait, will you finish telling me what happened?" She stalled.

"I really gotta go." Jughead rushed her.

"Okay." Sugar murmured with defeat.

"I'll talk to you later." Jughead spoke quickly as the line went silent.

Sugar wasn't sure if she felt dejected because he rushed her off or because she didn't know why he did it, exactly. Maybe it was the fact that she'd decided to stay with Reggie.

Sugar knew that, in the long run, being around her ex was a poor decision. Unfortunately, she didn't see a way around it, yet. She had herself convinced for so long that Reggie was the one and when he turned on her…

To be fair to him, she had lost her temper a bit when she found out about the brawl.

"I swear I haven't seen her!" Reggie called out at the top of his lungs. He was letting her know that she wasn't safe in plain sight.

It was shitty system he employed, but effective, Sugar thought as she heard footsteps clapping against the marble stairs. Sugar jumped to her feet a little too quickly and blinked away stars in her eyes as she made for the bedroom. Sugar stumbled over her own feet, barely catching herself against the door frame.

She sounded off a loud thud as her knee knocked into the dresser. "Shit." She cursed under breath trying to stabilize herself.

"What was that?" Vicky - Reggie's mother - wondered as her footsteps grew closer. Sugar panicked, ran for the rear of the door, and went to change her mind. It was too late. Vicky threw the door open - nearly clapping it against Sugar. She did her best to suck it the plump of her belly, but nearly failed.

"What are you doing?" Reggie scolded her and walked hastily inside. Sugar watched from between the cracks of the frame. "There's no one here except me."

"Do not lie to me, Reginald." She jabbed a finger at him. "First, we find marijuana in your pocket," Vicky advanced on Reggie, "Then we find a bra in your room, and, the straw that broke the camel's back, the Jingle jangle in your car. We had cameras, then, Reggie, but they're nothing compared to what we have now. I watched you. You walked her in through the front door. She threw up in our driveway! You lied to Fredrick about it."

Reggie opened his mouth to speak when he finally saw Sugar hiding behind the door. Their eyes met for only a brief moment, but it was enough to for Sugar to nod at him. "You know what?" Reggie boomed and then cleared his throat, "I did, but she's not here anymore."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Vicky finally leaned away from him and folded her stringbean arms. "She hasn't left this house since she showed up. I put enough goddamn cameras around this fucking house to know that! Why are you such a liar, Reggie? All you have to do is what you're told and you're not even smart enough to listen. Do you see how well Oliver does in school? Why can't you be like that?"

For the first time in…well, ever. Sugar could never recall a time when she saw Reggie cower to anyone. His eyes downcast, his chin tucked into his chest, and his nostrils started to shutter.

Sugar started to push her way out.

Reggie eyes snapped up as the door began to move and he shot for it. He turned his back and rested against the surface.

"What do you want me to do?" Reggie questioned with defeat.

"Get her out of my house." Vicky ordered. "And if she steps another foot on this property, again, I'm going to have her taken care of."

"Don't threaten her." Reggie warned.

"Remember who your family is." Vicky retorted turning her nose to the sky and slinking out of the room. Reggie leaned away from the door and pulled it back to free Sugar.

"Sorry about that." He took a step back as she peeled herself off the wall.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Sugar sympathized. "I should get out of her before she comes back, huh?"

"No." Reggie shook his head as he spoke shortly. "You don't have to do anything she says. She just- she thinks yelling is going to change shit and it's not." His face dropped suddenly as though he were recalling those passed few moments.

"It's okay, Reg," Sugar reached for him on instinct. "My mom is like that, too. She's a bully and there's nothing we can do about it. You don't want to end up like me." When her fingers touched the skin of his arm, it felt just like before. The hours she spent tangled in him came rushing back and, without thinking about it, Sugar grasped him. "You just have to listen until you graduate. That's all. You don't want to be homeless, jobless, and alone."

"You're not alone." Reggie promised as he broke away from her touch long enough to take her by both elbows and pull Sugar into his body.

Sugar melted into Reggie's comfort and allowed herself to relax for just a moment. One of his heavy hands fell against her shoulder and the other rested just above the small of her back. "I'm trying to show you that I'm here for you."

"You can't do things like this at your own expense." Sugar reminded him.

"Who says?" Reggie argued as his grip got just a little bit firmer. Sugar rested her head on his shoulder and felt him lay his cheek against her skull.

"Me." Sugar replied as she pulled her arms back and pressed her palms against Reggie's chest. He took the hint and started to let her go, but seemed to linger for as long as possible.

"If I let you go, how do I know you're going to be safe?" He questioned finally dropping his arms at his sides.

"You don't have to worry," Sugar shook her head. "I have Sweet Pea and Jug and Toni. I'll go somewhere."

"You can't be on the South side." Reggie retorted furrowing his brow.

"It's all I've got." Sugar took a breath and released it slowly. "Unless you want me to go back to Midvale."

"Midvale?!" He gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Sugar's eyes almost rolled back into her brain as she remembered that Reggie didn't know about the move. "I had to go for like a night. It was nothing."

"Midvale is like halfway across the state." Reggie overexaggerated.

"It is not," She gritted her teeth, "And I'm back now. So why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!" Reggie spoke slightly above his usual tone of voice. He took a fiery breath as he realized, he was being loud. "I'm sorry." He swallowed. "Can you, please, just tell me what happened?"

"No," She folded her arms defiantly, "You're not my boyfriend, Reggie. You're technically not even my friend. So, can you let me leave? Please?" Hopefully he would take the bait, Sugar thought eyeing him carefully.

"Don't do that." He spoke softly taking her off guard. There was something that had changed in Reggie and, though Sugar wasn't entirely sure what it was, she was really liking it. "Don't be that guy. If you want to argue, let's argue about something important. We've passed the "you're not my friend" bullshit, okay? Don't bring it up, again."

Sugar couldn't stop the small smirk that turned up on her cheek. Her memory drawn back to the day Jughead had given her the same firm lecture. Her heart dropped back into her stomach. Just as she started to say something she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh shit." She folded her arms and rolled her head back as she saw Parker Peabody cresting the doorway with Vicky Mantle.

"Are you kidding me?" Parker spoke montonously. "We had a deal."

"We did not." Sugar retorted making eye contact with him and cocking her head.

"I'm not arguing with you." Parker held up a dismissive hand. "We're leaving now."

"Sorry, Reg." Sugar turned back to Reggie, brought her palms together as if in prayer, and gave a minimal bow. As she decended each step, Sugar couldn't help feeling like she was walking into her doom. She supposed the Pelham kid farm wasn't that bad, but how was she supposed to stay away for so long? Sugar and Parker stepped finally stepped outside the front door and listened the definitive slam behind them.


	27. Escape

"Look-" She tried to explain, but not quickly enough.

"No." Parker snapped as he began to walk quickly toward his car. "You don't understand how important it was for you to stay put. Penny is in town."

Sugar's heart jetted from her stomach to her throat. "Why?" The whispered drew tightly against her vocal cords.

"Your little boyfriend went and stirred up the North side, again. They went around issuing eviction notices to everyone who owed back pay in the trailer park." Parker informed angrily as he climbed into the driver's side slamming the door.

"But…" Sugar ran around the passenger side and swung the door open. "That's everyone."

"Exactly." Parker rolled his eyes at her and started the car. "And who do you call when you're in a pickle? Your mom or your lawyer?"

"FP wouldn't do that." Sugar tried to speak definitively, but couldn't say for certain.

"No, FP wouldn't, but Tall Boy would." He reminded Sugar.

"That fucking rat." She all, but ground her teeth together.

"Seriously." Parker murmured under his breath. "Here are the facts, you can't stay in Riverdale-"

Before he could finish his thought, Sugar spoke up, "I can't go back there. It's not just because I don't want to or because I'm more worried about Sweet Pea than ever. It's because I'm pregnant and I don't know what they'll do if they find out."

They weren't very far down Reggie's driveway as Parker's entire form deflated. His foot lazily resting against the break until the car came to a stop. Parker looked over at Sugar with his jaw still in his lap.

"What?" His words first coming in a whisper. "What?" This time a bit more loudly. "Are you fucking serious?" Finally, very pointedly as he stared at Sugar.

"I'm not joking." She replied looking away from Parker's furious gaze.

"It's Jughead, isn't it?" Parker interrogated throwing his car in park. "Those fucking Jones kids. He's no better than his pretty boy father."

"Watch yourself." Sugar warned Parker snapping her gaze back to him.

"Tell me that I'm wrong." Parker challenged.

"FP raised me while Penny was out selling drugs and you were turning a blind eye." She spoke through her teeth. "You might think you know FP, but you don't know the half of it."

"It sounds to me like you only know the FP you grew up with." Parker hummed knowingly as he the car began to roll evenly down the road. "You don't know the teenage loser who got a girl pregnant and ran."

"Excuse me?" Sugar's brows drew together as she folded her arms.

"Are you deaf?" Parker snipped instinctively.

"You know, sometimes I forget you're Penny's brother, but then you do shit like that and it all comes rushing back." She rolled her eyes.

"I could not have been any clearer." Parker retorted. "FP Jones was a dad at seventeen and he bailed. You really think Jughead will be any different?"

"Jughead isn't that person." Sugar dug her heels in as they finally made it out of Reggie's driveway.

"You think he's different because you think you love him." He bit back.

"And you seem to think you know everything about people you've never personally met." She sighed.

Parker looked over at Sugar as they came to stoplight at the end of Snob Hill.

"Haven't you ever wondered who Sweet Pea's dad is?" He questioned.

She gave him a pointed look before returning her gaze to the window.

"You've honestly never questioned why FP tries so hard to be close to the two of you? Why he use to call on Sweet Pea so much when you were dealing for Ghoulies?"

"That's not funny." Sugar snapped at the top her voice, then a quick subject change. "Where the fuck are we even going?"

"Where do Riverdale's finest send their pregnant teenage population?" He replied with a coldness creeping into his voice.

"I'm not going back to a group home." Sugar argued.

"It's not really a group home and it's not really your choice anymore. We tried to include you in the decision making process and you-" He looked upon her with distaste. "You don't listen."

"Your idea of inclusion is sitting me down with three adult men to tell me what's happening in my life?" She questioned incredulously. "Are you shitting me? If I had a choice, I never would have moved to Midvale, I wouldn't be running and hiding anywhere that would take me, and I certainly wouldn't be sitting in a car with you. For a public servant, you really don't know how to help people."

"You think you know better?" He challenged.

"Better than you." Sugar sat forward as they continued through town.

Parker let out a facetious snort, then mumbled under his breath.

"Say it to my face." She barked looking over at him.

"You took satisfaction in reminding me that I'm like Penny, but you're the pot and I'm the kettle, Sasha." Parker shook his head as he slowed at a stop sign.

"I'm like her because I had to survive." Sugar flipped the lock in the handle of the passenger side door. "You don't have a reason, you're just evil." She threw the door open and took off in the general direction of the trailer park.

"Goddamn it!" He called after her.

Sugar could hear as the wheels of the car squealed. Sugar checked behind her long enough to see Parker stuck at the stop sign. The main road was busy enough to hold him up, but she knew it wouldn't be for long. Sugar took the first alley she could find. She was met with a tall, chain link fence. Sugar got her barrings and began to scale the fence. She remembered this being a little easier before…

She was finally able to swing her leg over the top. Parker's vehicle zoomed by the alleyway. He made eye contact with her from through the passenger side window.

"Jesus." Sugar hummed to herself as she swung her other leg over and hopped down. She made a less than soft landing causing her knees to give way. Sugar collapsed to the ground. Her fingers tangled in the fence as she pulled herself back to a standing position.

"Okay," Sugar breathed as her eyes darted from one thing to the other. "What are your options?" A set of stairs lead to a doorway above what looked like the rear side of The Register. That was no good.

The alley continued further down, but chances were that it was the spot Parker caught her. Sugar looked to her right and saw a row of dumpsters.

"No. Fuck!" Frustration began to set in as all of her options became dead ends.

That's when she saw the small clothing shop across the street. Sugar ducked between two adjacent buildings; peaking around the corner. If she could make it across the street, perhaps she could take some clothes and avoid suspicious for a few hours. Sugar checked left, right and then left again to time the traffic. When she had a clear slot, without a second thought, she bolted through.

She slowed quickly as she came to the front door and walked nonchalantly inside. She looked over her shoulder as she grabbed onto the first shirt she could find.

The first good sign was when the employee didn't greet you upon entry. It meant that they weren't paying attention to her. The next stroke of luck was no cashier. She must've stepped in at break time. Sugar could estimate there was possibly only one or two employees inside. Sugar grabbed a pair of jeans; only looking long enough to catch the size.

Sugar stopped, put the jeans back and went for the next size up. It would probably be better to start preparing early, right? In any case, she knew the jeans and shirt weren't enough to make her look like someone else. What was something she would never wear? If she dressed like herself, there was no point in a disguise.

That's when she came upon a tie-dye dress hanging from the rack. There was a slue of them, but none were the same pattern twice.

Sugar hung the clothes dangling from her arm over the top of the rack and snatched a dress off. Checking her surroundings once more, she felt for a security tag. The only tag said that the dress was already fifty percent off. Sugar shrugged and walked back toward the dressing rooms. Her free hand snatching an oversized sunhat on the way.

Sugar changed clothing as quickly as should could. She knew that the longer she stayed in one location, the easier it would be to find her and take her back. Her sneakers didn't quite match with the outfit, but the bottom of dress was low enough that you could barely see them. She tucked her hair up into the crown of her hat as she pulled it on. Sighing at the clothing she was leaving behind, Sugar exited the dressing room.

"Thank you!" A store employee waved at her as if to say goodbye.

"Thanks." Sugar replied monotonously as she snitched a pair of sunglasses on her way out the door. Sugar pulled on the sunglasses and began to head toward the trailer park. She forgot that it might be a little difficult to walk into Serpent territory dressed like this.

Suddenly, she clipped someone's shoulder with hers while lost in thought. Papers flew into the air and a set of gentle hands steadied Sugar.

"Oh my goodness." A familiar voice cooed. "Are you alright? I didn't even see you there. I-I was just talking and all of a sudden-"

"Scrunchy." Sugar barked in a hushed tone at Betty Cooper. "Shut up, will you?"

"Sugar?" Another smoother voice chimed. Sugar turned her head just enough to see Jughead following Betty up with a stack of fliers in his hands.

"What up, Jones?" She greeted nonchalantly.

"That's it?" He wondered as he began to close the gap between them. "I haven't seen you all day. Why aren't you at Reggie's?" Jughead stopped for a second. "Never thought I'd say that out loud." He spoke mostly to himself.

"Jughead, don't." Sugar put her hands out to stop his affections.

"Are you okay?" Betty wondered forgetting for a moment about her fallen papers.

"Yes," She spoke too quickly, "I'm fine. I just have to take care of something."

"What's going on?" Jughead questioned as he hindered her movement. "Oh my god," He, then, breathed finally noticing her outfit. "You're wearing a dress."

"Listen." Sugar murmured taking a step closer to him. "I will tell you everything when I can, but right now, I don't have any time. Okay?"

"Promise?" He watched her eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Promise." She nodded maintaining eye contact.

It was the closest thing to physical intimacy that Sugar could stomach in public.

Jughead took a heavy breath, "Go." His brows furrowed together. "But be safe!" He called after her as she took off.

"Maybe she needs our help a little bit more right now, Jug." Betty observed as she finally began to scoop up her fliers.

"The only way I can help her is to make the South side liveable again. That means no eviction notices." Jughead assured Betty. "Besides, I think she's capable of more than people give her credit for."


	28. Goodbye

When Sugar got the trailer park, she made straight for FP's place. However, the same black car that had taken her away just the day before sat out front. Sugar kept walking as though she had no intention of stopping. She watched Parker peak his head up and look dead at her. Sugar held her breath and then her hat as she kept walking. FP's bike wasn't even out front of the trailer, anyway. The only other place he could be was at the Whyte Wyrm.

Parker would probably follow her there or worse… FP would turn her back in. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that was more than butterflies, but less than vomit. Sugar got the pressing feeling that she shouldn't go to the bar. Her feet, however, didn't stop moving.

Parker could just be trying to track her down by leading her to FP, but she couldn't get the accusation out of her head. If FP felt responsible for the accused past transgressions, Sugar had to know what exactly those mistakes were.

Then a soft putting of a motorcycle engine turned into a harsh grind. Sweet Pea came barreling out of their driveway, headed toward the North side. He made eye contact with Sugar before hitting his break. He stomped the kickstand and yanked his helmet off.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted as he stormed toward her.

"Stop," She held up her hands and looked over her shoulder. "Wait," She tried, again, when Sweet Pea didn't stop.

"What is this?" Sweet Pea barked pulling her discarded pregnancy test from his jacket pocket. He had taken the time to place in neatly in a Ziplock bag.

"Not here," Sugar flagged him off. "Please, Parker is back there and if he sees me-"

"I don't care!" He hollered shoving the test closer, then halted for a moment. He looked behind his sister to see a black vehicle flash its lights. "Who?" He seethed.

The engine of Parker's car started and slow tires crunched the gravel as he drew nearer.

"He's going to take me to The Sisters," Sugar panicked as she started to shake.

"Oh, shit," Sweet Pea did a double take at the car gaining on them. "Get on." He hurried for his motorcycle. Sugar grabbed for his discarded helmet as she hiked her dress up to swing her leg over the motorcycle.

Before she was fully prepared Sweet Pea took off. Sugar grabbed the back of his jacket with one hand and held onto the helmet with the other.

"Hang on," He warned her as he began to make tight turns.

Sugar leaned too far to the side and almost knocked them off balance. Her heart picked up as she wrapped her arms around Sweet Pea's midsection. He gave a heavy grunt when the helmet in her hand smacked his chest.

Sweet Pea bobbed and weaved through each hidden alleyway and trailer in his attempt to lose Parker. Finally, they made it back to exit of the trailer park and headed toward the North side. Sugar squeezed Sweet Pea and shut her eyes as they blew out into traffic.

"Oh Jesus," She groaned feeling that uncomfortable roil in her stomach. This wasn't the baby; this was the fear of death.

Sweet Pea swung an illegal U-turn then made a hard right down the first street he saw. Sugar finally gathered the strength to open her eyes and check behind them. Parker's black car was halted at the stop sign they'd run. She watched as his visual began to disappear behind the main street buildings.

"Where are we going?" Sugar shouted to Sweet Pea over the rushing air.

"Reggie's," He answered shortly.

"I can't go back there," She informed as Sweet Pea finally began to slow down. He pulled off into a parking lot and settled them between a set of trucks. Sweet Pea turned the key shutting the bike off and stamping his kickstand.

"What is going on?" Sweet Pea questioned as she climbed off the back.

"The whole truth?" Sugar wondered where to start.

"Everything," He commanded.

"I asked Fangs to get me a pregnancy test when he brought me home," She admitted.

"Fangs knows?" He barked at her.

"Sh," She quieted him. "I knew you were going to flip out, so I asked the one unconditionally supportive person that I know. Sue me, Sean."

Sweet Pea's nostrils flared, but he didn't reply. Instead, he raised a hand and beckoned her to continue talking.

"When I got to Reggie's, he acted like he'd known it for a long time."

"Reggie knows?" Sweet Pea sounded more hurt than angry this time.

"He guessed," Sugar corrected. "So, there was no point in lying. Then his mom came in screeching like a banshee and she kicked me out. She called the police, who called my caseworker and…" She stopped for a moment, unsure of how to break this news. There was no way she could tell her brother that their uncle had accused FP Jones of being his biological father. One thing the would domino the next and Sugar didn't want Sweet Pea to go through more than he had to. "It turns out that Parker is Penny's brother."

"What?" Every emotion on Sweet Pea's features dropped. His once tense body began to loosen up as his eyes began to flutter.

"Yeah, I guess he's been collecting payments from Penny, so he'll stay our caseworker and he's got all this money saved up for you."

"For me?" He challenged. "For us," He, then, corrected finally climbing off of his bike to face his sister.

"It might not be right now," Sugar started softly. "But I will be locked up at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. There's no question. I can't go to school without getting caught, I can't stay in the trailer park, I can't stay on the North side, I-I'm finally out of options." Her eyes started to well as Sugar thought of the torture she had escaped before. It wouldn't be her first time with The Sisters, but this time it may be her last.

"No," Sweet Pea shook his head. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"There's nothing you can do, Sweet Pea." Sugar tried to convince him.

"How many times have you thought that? Who always pulls through?" He questioned.

"It's not the same this time," She argued.

"Stop it," He commanded. "We're not losing hope now. Not after all that we've been through." Sweet Pea opened his arms to her. When Sugar didn't immediately meet his request, he stepped closer. "Come on," He coaxed.

Sugar looked at him with that hopeless look on her face. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she realized that it wasn't just for her comfort. Sugar fell into Sweet Pea and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tighter than he ever had before.

After a few moments of silence, Sweet Pea took a heavy breath. "So, Reggie or Jughead?"

"What?" Sugar pushed away from him.

"I'm kidding," He chuckled. "I know it's Reggie."

"You fucker," She shoved him playfully this time and began to wipe the tears from her face.

"May I ask, what is with this dress?" He continued. "Yeesh."

"I want pants so bad," She admitted as Sweet Pea started to help her clean her face.

"Hey," He finally sobered. "I love you, dude."

"I love you, too," She swallowed. "I need you to do me a favor, though."

"Hmm?" Sweet Pea wondered looking around for Parker's car.

"I need you to take me to the Whyte Wyrm," Sugar informed.

"For what?" He dug.

"I need to talk to Jughead," She lied.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sweet Pea took a breath. "Get on."

Sweet Pea was careful not the same route back to the South side and Sugar kept a look out. When they pulled up to the Whyte Wyrm, it appeared that everyone had come out tonight.

"What's going on?" Sugar asked Sweet Pea.

"No idea," He admitted as they dismounted and headed for the entrance. Sugar opened the door and saw a crowd of Serpents. They were gathered around someone in the center. Sugar got immediate flashbacks of the days where Penny would gather the Ghoulies to torture her. She jocked back and knocked into Sweet Pea.

"It's okay," He soothed as they made their way through the crowd.

FP, Jughead and Betty took confrontational stances against Tall Boy.

"You haven't answered my son's question," FP reminded Tall Boy menacingly. "Why'd you do it?"

"What happened?" Sugar murmured to Sweet Pea.

"Took the head of the Pickens statue," Fangs answered startling her a little bit.

"Hey," She breathed realizing who it was and giving him a short hug.

"Where have you been?" He wondered, then gave her a once over. "What is this dress?"

Sweet Pea snickered behind her.

"'Cause I'm tired of seeing the Serpents goin' soft under your rule." Tall Boy admitted.

Soft? What did he want? Drugged out psychopaths like the Ghoulies?

"Then Hiram Lodge came by, wanting to stir up some trouble. He said if I took the head, he'd get McCoy and the cops to swarm all over us, 'cause some chaos." Tall Boy finished.

"So Hiram Lodge asked you to start a mutiny and you helped him, why?" Jughead interrogated like the true journalist he was.

"I figured it'd be my chance to get rid of you, sunshine," Tall Boy gave a twisted grin, then turned to FP. "And if I got rid of him, I could get rid of you, too, FP"

"And then, what, you'd become leader?" FP wondered staring him straight in the eyes.

"He and Penny," Jughead cut in.

"Penny? Is she here?" Sugar questioned looking over at Fangs.

"Don't worry," Fangs took Sugar by the hand.

"You're a Judas, Tall Boy, and an idiot." Jughead spat.

"You betrayed your own kind, Tall Boy," FP exclaimed. "You broke Serpent Law," His voice coated with disgust. "What should we do with this lowlife?" FP wondered.

"Strip him of his jacket," Jughead offered. "Exile him."

"All those in favor?" FP called to the crowd.

The crowd of riled Serpents began to sound off in agreement.

"Looks like this piece of trash and I got a long ride ahead of us," FP declared before taking Tall Boy by the collar and standing him up.

The crowd split to offer FP an easy route to the door. Everyone pushed Sugar, Sweet Pea and Fangs to the side. Even Sugar's truest attempt to get his attention would've fallen silent against the cheering crowd. She, then, watched as Jughead and Betty gave one another a satisfied look.

He said something to Betty that Sugar couldn't even begin to hear. She watched the grin spread across Betty's face before a certain sadness crossed her features; Heartbreak.

Jughead emanated pure triumph as FP exited the Whyte Wyrm with Tall Boy. Betty still looked up at the profile of Jug's face. Sugar watched the memories dance in Betty's eyes and felt a certain pang of guilt.

Jughead began to head for the door when he saw Sugar standing in the crowd.

"Sasha," He stopped and waved to get her attention.

Sugar stood still, but raised a tentative hand to wave back.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned pushing through the Serpents surrounding her.

"I just…" What, Sugar? She scolded herself. What did you want to say? This has been the craziest day of my life and even though I'm going to be carted off, I just thought you should know that I'm pregnant?

Sugar looked over at Betty who had followed Jughead. She looked between the two of them for a short moment as she made her decision.

"Sash-"

"I just came to say goodbye," She cut in.

"What?" Jughead questioned as every face who had heard her snapped in her direction.

"What did you say?" Sweet Pea followed up.

"I should have stayed away and now, I- just, things are going to be different." Sugar shrugged and took a breath. "I need some air," She quickly changed the subject and tried to move toward the door.

"Hang on," Fangs stopped her. "What are you talking about?"

"Let go," Sugar shrugged away from him and headed for the door. She could hear chasing footsteps, but didn't stop until she was outside. It had grown dark and the illuminated store front beamed into the blackness.

"You can't just say that you're not going to be around and walk away," Jughead called after her.

"I didn't think it was fair to break up with you in front of everyone," She turned back to face him.

"Break up with me? Again?" Jughead gave a sarcastic chuckle. "I think we've been over this."

"I'm serious this time," Sugar swallowed unable to make eye contact. "I think you should just take it for what it is and move on."

"I think you should tell me why you feel like this," He countered.

Sugar looked into Jughead's eyes and saw the empathy shining through. A genuine smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "You've always been too good for me, Jones."

"That's not a reason," Jughead argued. "Does this have anything to do with Reggie?"

"Why would ask me that?" She countered.

"I knew I should have said no," He scolded himself.

"This had nothing to do with Reggie," Sugar finally answered.

"Then what is it?" Jughead pressed.

"It's me, okay?" She finally snapped. "It's always been me. Did you think for a second that this was going to last a life time, Jughead? We're teenagers. This was going to last until you went to college and I went back to selling drugs. It's just better get it over with now."

"You still love Reggie," He surmised.

"No," She shook her head.

"Just tell me the truth," Jughead barked.

Sugar stalled for a moment before she saw Parker's black car pulling into the lot. Parker pulled up next to her and Jughead before rolling down his passenger side window.

"It's time to go, Sasha," Parker called to her.

"It's him," She breathed to Jughead before she turned to walk toward the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jughead grabbed the back of her dress to stop her movement.

"Goodbye, Jughead," Sugar didn't face him, but the crack in her voice was enough. Jughead let his hand slip from the material of her outfit.

Sugar got into the passenger seat and shut the door behind her.

"At least tell me where you're going," Jughead ran for the open window.

Sugar turned her head away.

"Tell me and I'll find you," He promised as Parker began to roll forward. Jughead gave chase. "I'll find you," He repeated.

"Get away from the car!" Parker hollered at him before slamming on the pedal and sending the car flying out of the parking lot.


	29. The Sisters

Sugar finally rolled up the window when the cold air began to hit her skin. She crossed her legs, turned away from Parker and sat in silence.

"Was it worth it?" Parker questioned as they made their way down a desolate road.

Sugar didn't reply.

"Hmm?" Parker pressed. When he was, again, met with silence, he muttered, "You've always been ungrateful."

"You're wrong," She finally mumbled. "I'm grateful for a lot of things, my brother, our trailer, the truth-"

"The truth?" Parker cut in.

"You're lying about FP," She challenged.

"Yeah, he's not Sweet Pea's dad," Parker admitted so nonchalantly, it was as if he'd said they were out of milk. He had manipulated her as a way of tracking her location. Sugar felt an overwhelming disappointment that she was dumb enough to fall for it. "He did have a kid young, though. Some Southside crossover."

"How do I know you're not lying about that, too?"

"I have access to records and files that you wouldn't believe. If you ask the right questions and get the right samples, you'll always come up with answers, Sasha." Parker looked over at her for a split second as they pulled up to the asylum.

"You can't leave me here," Sugar started to feel the uncertainty creeping up on her.

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy will offer you a completely under the radar adoption process," Parker informed her as they pulled into the sally port beneath the building. It was rarely used, but the newest addition to the building. Sugar could only assume it was for quieter transfers. "You and I both know that you can barely take care of yourself. This is it for you."

He threw the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. Sugar sat still as she watched out of the windscreen.

"Let's go," Parker unbuckled her seatbelt for her. When she still didn't move, he got out of the car and walked around to the other side. Parker opened Sugar's door and, more or less, forced her from the vehicle.

"Mister Peabody," Sister Woodhouse called into the echoing room. The warm smile on her face was out of character.

"Sister Woodhouse, thank you for meeting with me so late," He greeted her, taking Sugar by her upper arm and dragging her toward the door.

"It's no trouble at all," She assured. "Especially when you're dealing with such a deviant sinner."

"You love that word, don't you?" Sugar glared at Sister Woodhouse. "Did you know it's a sin to wear wool and polyester together, but here you are."

Instead of retaliating, Sister Woodhouse gave Sugar a slowly drawn smile. That was worse than a slap, Sugar thought to herself.

"Fear not, my child," Sister Woodhouse cooed. "We will get you all squared away." She took a small step back and a plethora of orderlies seemed to appear out of the darkness.

"What the fuck?" Sugar jumped so hard, Parker was forced to let her go.

"I'll remind you that we do not use such words, Miss Peabody." Sister Woodhouse cocked her head.

"Eat shit, Woodhouse," Sugar spat as her final act defiance. The orderlies began to descend on her like a pack of hungry piranhas. "Stay away from me," Sugar began to back up, but hit a wall. She turned to see one of the nurses as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Get off of me!" She kicked her foot back as hard as she could hitting his knee and hyperextending it.

She went to continue her fight, but felt a sharp prick in the side of her neck. "Ow!" She raised a hand to feel the spot, then drew hand away. "Blood…" She observed out loud without meaning to. "What did you do?" Sugar questioned looking from one creepy nun to the next.

She started to feel dizzy and the world began to turn over. The gaggle of ravenous nurses continued to make their way toward her. "Stop," Sugar reached out a hand and waved it around. Her eyes could no longer gauge the proper distance of any object around her. Sugar started to swing wildly throwing herself off balance. "I said…" She tried to speak, but started to fall to the ground. "Get back…" She ordered weakly as a pair of arms caught her.

Sugar's head fell back and her eyes clasped shut.

#

When her eyes blinked open, she attempted to wipe them with her hands. Her wrist stopped short causing her eyes to fly all the way open. She looked over and found herself attached to the bed frame with leather cuffs. Sugar began to panic and tried to rattle herself free. Even folding her thumb over and attempting to slide the cuff off like a bracelet.

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Peabody," An elderly feminine voice observed.

"Sister Livingston?" Sugar tried to sit up.

"You remembered," She stepped further into the room allowing Sugar to see her face.

"Let me out of these," Sugar commanded rattling the chain her shackles against the metal bed frame.

"You nearly broke one of our staff member's knees and you slapped Sister Milo," Sister Livingston reminded her. "You won't be getting up from this bed until we really feel that you've repented, Miss Peabody."

"You can't do that," She argued. "What if I have to pee?"

"Don't worry, poor child," Sister Livingston loomed over Sugar. "We'll mark your incontinence and get you cleaned up."

"It's not incontinence, you can't just make things up about people."

"Unfortunately for you, no one seems to care about teenage whores." Sister Livingston spat revealing her true feelings.

"Sister, with all to respect," Sugar took a breath. "I feel the one reason any woman chooses use that word against another is because they're repressed." She looked upon Sister Livingston from her prone position. "Or is jealousy?" Sugar knew each word she said angered Sister Livingston more and more. "If that's the case, Sister, all you have to do is strip the habit and spit out your teeth. No need to be shy." Sister Living took a few more unnecessary steps closer to Sugar, growing uncomfortably close; Looming over her.

"Be careful, child," She warned. "Or I'll remove that hedonistic tongue from your mouth."

Sugar studied the nun carefully as she choked back more insults. She knew the only way out of the restraints was to obey. Something that Sugar has clearly never been good at. Instead of being agreeable, she decided the easiest thing to do was to stay silent.

"That's a good girl," Sister Livingston informed patronizingly as she stood erect once more. "I'll be back to check on you."

Sugar laid her head back and stared at the old stone ceiling. There was moss and mold growing in the divets and cracks. The rain began to hit the glass windows and clink against the metal bars. The silence was beginning to grow tense and uncomfortable around her.

Sugar let her mind to drift back to Riverdale. It took her to the diner and sat her before a delicious plate of Pop Tate's food. She could smell the fry grease in the air. She listened to the chime of the bell over the door and checked over her shoulder to see who had entered.

It was Sweet Pea. He greeted her with a smile and clapped his hand on her shoulder. Sweet Pea slid into the seat next to her and reached a hand out for her fries.

Sugar listened to his satisfied giggle as he stuffed a handful of food into his mouth. When she reached out for him, he started to disappear.

Sugar exhaled a soft breath and scrambled to grasp onto him. Her breathing started to pick up as the bell over Pop's door sounded off again. She looked over and saw Parker beckoning her forward. She swallowed hard, refusing to stand and greet him.

He stalked toward her menacingly. She tried to stand - to run - but found herself frozen in place. Sugar forced her eyes shut. He gripped her shoulders so hard it felt like her arms were going to pop out of their sockets. Sugar started to scream out loud. The burning her shoulders on grew worse.

Then she felt a gentle pressure against her shoulders. The hands lifted into a gentle caress. Sugar opened her eyes very slowly to see Rachel Pelham standing before her.

Rachel gazed over Sugar for a moment before lifting her hand and beckoning Sugar forward. Sugar looked at her surroundings. She had gone from Pop's back to the Pelham's garden.

She stood from the lone chair and felt the prickly grass beneath her feet. She could smell the fresh cut blades and see the soft grey clouds hiding the sun. There was a visible white mist that seemed to float around her until small twinkles of light began to sparkle around her.

"What is going on?" She whispered, but Sugar's voice sounded like it was echoing off the walls of mist.

She became lost in the lights until a blue one caught her attention. The rest of them were yellow.

"Why?" She wondered as she followed the blue beam. It zipped through the thick fog, so Sugar gave chase. The little light disappeared and when she ran through the heaviest cloud, she was brought into Sunnyside Trailer Park. "Why am I…" She went to gaze up at the sky and found herself looking at a ceiling.

When Sugar looked back down at her surroundings, she was standing inside FP Jones' trailer. There was a hard knock against the wall startling Sugar. Her feet padded quickly against the carpet until she got to Jughead's room. She turned quickly on the door slamming it behind her.

"Hey," Jughead's fatigued voice greeted.

Sugar turned quickly around and pressed her back against his door. Her hand was idly searching for the handle while the opposite cradled her stomach. It felt larger than before. She looked down at it and gasped. She was huge.

"What's wrong?" He soothed.

Sugar looked up to finally address Jughead. This time he stood directly before her. His head cocked every so slightly to the side, his brows drawn together and lips parted gently. Her searching hand reached frantically for the door knob, but couldn't seem to take purchase.

"Are you okay?" Jughead questioned reaching for her fidgeting fingers. He grasped her hand in both of his and leaned into her. An unexpected wave of relief washed over her. No one comforted her like he had. "Why are you crying?" He wondered.

"I'm not," She answered drawing her free hand to her faced. She was surprised by the moisture that coated her cheek. "I am."

"You don't have to," He informed her taking her jaw in his hands. His fingers wrapping around the back of her neck and his thumbs resting against the tags of her ears. "You can just tell me."

"I can't," Sugar wrapped her hands around Jughead's wrists. "It's better this way."

"For who?" As soon as the question left his lips, it felt as though there wasn't a valid answer. Her thoughts collided like mis-scheduled trains and sounded off like oversaturated fireworks.

Then it struck her. For the first time, her conscious mind came back to her.

"This isn't real," Sugar whispered dropping her hands to his chest. "You're not real." She gave him a sturdy shove.

Jughead to a step back as if it hadn't affected him in the slightest. "When was the last time you slept?" His voice grew lower and lower as his face began to melt into itself.

"Get away from me." She tried to pull her hand back, but found it soaking into his body. Taking a breath and calling out for help, Sugar tried to escape.

 **A/N: I usually message anyone who leaves a review, but a very kind visitor left me a review, so I'm unable to message them. Thank you for the kind words, Mae. Your review gave me drive to work on this some more between other projects! ~ YellowFlower  
**


	30. Lylah

She awoke with a gasp and looked around. How long had she been asleep? She didn't even remember closing her eyes. She remembered Sister Livingston coming in, but…

Sugar's stomach growled audibly.

Sugar heard the door to her room open.

"Have you had enough time to re-evalute your actions?" The unmistakable voice of Sister Woodhouse chimed.

"Already? I just got here last night." Sugar scoffed. "Shit-" She whispered. What was she doing? Now was not the time for her smart mouth.

"Sasha, if you'd care to lie on this bed for another forty-eight hours, that can be arranged." She threatened.

"No," Sugar shook her head. It had already been two days? "I'm sorry."

"Good girl," Sister Woodhouse commended as she - backed by three other nuns - unhooked Sugar's cuffs. When Sugar sat up, she stretched every muscle she had. She placed her hand on her opposite wrist and inspected the damage. Red rings lined each of her wrists.

"You'll go down to the showers with the rest of the expectant mothers and you'll change into an approved uniform. If you choose not to follow directions, you will never leave this room." Sister Woodhouse motioned for Sugar to stand. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Sugar murmured.

Sugar walked down the creepy, dripping hallways until she made it to a common area. Other girls were dressed down to their birthday suits. A few as freshly pregnant as Sugar, some ready to give birth and others still in between.

Sugar sluffed off her tie-dye dress, then took a clean towel and a small bar of soap from one of the nuns. She walked meekly into the shower room. Several shower heads in a large communal area hung from the walls. Girl unabashedly showered between them. Some of them you could see the steam rolling off, others were shivering beneath their fountains.

Sugar found the nearest empty one and stopped beneath it.

"Wait," One of the girls who were further along stopped her. "Use this one." She placed a hand on Sugar's forearm and lead her over.

"Why?" Sugar wondered.

"Watch," The girl reached over and put the start button. Brown, thick water began to glob around the spout before it dripped to the floor.

When Sugar looked around, the other girls were already snickering. They were waiting for her to make a fool of herself.

"Thank you," Sugar murmured as she stepped beneath the warm water.

"Any time," She smiled as she wrapped herself up in a towel and headed for the door. One of the nun's handed her a change of clothing as she exited.

Sugar was quick to wash her body and wet her hair. She saw the other girls washing their hair with the same soap they'd used on their bodies. There was no way Sugar could bring herself to use that in her hair.

…Maybe when she got desperate.

Sugar wrapped her towel around her body and walked for the door.

"Welcome back, Miss Peabody," Sister Milo's voice wasn't as warm as her words.

"Sister Milo," Sugar held out a hand for her clothing.

"Have you nothing to say?" She pressed Sugar.

I'm sorry you and your nun goons jumped me? Sugar thought to herself. I'm sorry the Lord couldn't teach you how to fight, maybe?

"I'm sorry for my actions upon my arrival, Sister Mio. It was-" Sugar hesitated, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It was unladylike."

Sugar was screaming internally for even having said it out loud.

"That's a good girl," Sister Milo finally handed over her clothing.

Sugar made her way toward the changing room which looked exactly like the shower room; save for the hamper in the corner.

"Hi," The nice girl from the shower sidled up next to Sugar. "I'm Lylah, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sugar," She replied.

"Like in candy?" Lylah snickered. "That's your real name."

"Don't forget that your face isn't pregnant," Sugar threatened.

"Whoa, whoa," Lylah held up her hands, but didn't let the grin drop. "Is that you real name? Like, on your birth certificate."

"No," Sugar answered letting her towel drop. "It's Sasha."

"Not on the floor," Lylah corrected, grabbing Sugar's towel and tossed it into the hamper. "So, what's your story, Sugar?"

"Pregnant, just like you, right?" Sugar pulled the light blue dress over her head.

"Yeah, but, what's the story?" She echoed. "Check it out," Lylah leaned into Sugar and dropped her voice. "The redhead over there, that's her step-dad's baby. The blond - a teacher, the blond one with the who nose - she use to be the baby sitter. What's your story?"

"We're both teenagers, no juicy story," Sugar pulled on the maroon cover up. "You?"

"Erm, well, I fell in love with a drug dealer when I was like fourteen. My dad was too high to care, so I moved out. We were together until I got pregnant."

"How old was he?" Sugar wondered slipping on the white nurse shoes.

"That's the juicy part, I suppose," Lylah gave a halfhearted smile. "Twenty-two, when we broke up."

"Girls!" Sister Milo called to them. "It's recreation time. Please go to the designated recreation areas."

"Come with me," Lylah offered sticking close to Sugar. As all the girls began to file out, Lylah lead Sugar passed one of the designated rec areas, just a little ways down the hallway, to an old wooden door. Lylah pushed the door open slowly, pushed Sugar inside and then quickly stepped in.

"Where are we?" Sugar questioned looking at the shelves.

"It's just a closet, but check this out," Lylah whispered as she pushed a few bottles to the side. There was a smal box that she flipped open and inside was a cell phone.

"You have a phone?" Sugar cooed with excitement.

"If you tell anyone, I'll take you with me," Lylah warned.

"I'm not a snitch," Sugar replied as they sank to the floor together.

"Have you ever seen The Walking Dead?" Lylah questioned as she began to click around.

"I stopped watching when Richonne became a thing," Sugar admitted.

"Are you crazy? Who else would a strong woman like Michonne fall in love with?" Lylah countered.

"Daryl," Sugar deadpanned. "Duh."

"I don't think we can be friends anymore," Lylah joked.

"Miss Peabody?" Sister Woodhouse called out.

"Shit," Sugar jumped up.

"Just say you got lost," Lylah advised as Sugar made her way out of the closet. Sugar looked both ways and didn't see any nuns. She made her way back to toward the room where some of the girls were putting puzzles together or playing chess.

"Where have you been?" Sister Woodhouse questioned as Sugar crested the entry way.

"I didn't where to go," Sugar lied.

"Next time, follow the others," Sister Woodhouse informed. "You have visitors."

"Who are they?" Sugar wondered.

"Come," Sister Woodhouse began walking vigorously back toward the shower area. Sugar followed her trying to keep pace. Sugar was lead to an office where a boy sat waiting in a metal chair. There was a small round table in front of him and a flickering light overhead. "You have five minutes," Sister Woodhouse pushed Sugar inside and shut the door behind her.

"Hello?" Sugar breathed causing the boy to look up. "Alex?" She questioned rushing toward. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the sudden urge to hug him.

"Hey," He breathed giving her a sad smile. "I, erm, wanted to bring your stuff back, but they took it from me at the door."

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the Pelham's?" Sugar inquired as she sat in the free seat across from Alex.

"Usually, no," He confirmed. "But they wanted to see you safe as well."

"Everything is fine," She lied giving him her best smile.

"What happened to your wrists?" Alex glanced down at her cuff. The sleeve of her cover up had ridden up exposing the redness.

"Nothing, I was wearing a bracelet and it was too tight or something. I don't know." Sugar looked down and away as she spoke.

"So nothing happened or you were wearing a bracelet?" He clarified.

"What does it even matter?" Sugar breathed rolling her eyes.

"Here," He tapped her knee. "Take it."

Sugar reached out beneath the table and felt the glass surface of her phone screen. "Oh my god," She breathed quickly grasping it in her hands.

"I was considered a troubled child once, too," Alex finally admitted. "I know what it's like in this place."

"How did you know I was here?" She questioned as she slid the phone beneath her dress and into the waistline of her panties.

"I called the last the person you did," He hummed. "Sweet Pea? He said he was your brother?"

"Yeah," Sugar nodded. Tears coming to her eyes.

"Time!" Sister Woodhouse opened the door and flagged Sugar over.

"Thank you, Alex," She murmured standing to her feet. "I'm sorry that I ran from you."

"Don't worry about it." The corner of his lips turned up into a smile.

"It's time to go back to your room," Sister Woodhouse informed.

"Wait, I thought it was rec time." Sugar felt like she was back in juvie.

"You missed recreation, Miss Peabody, if you wanted it, you wouldn't have taken your visit."

"Are you serious?" Sugar barked.

Sister Woodhouse turned swiftly toward her. "What was that, Miss Peabody?"

Sugar took a couple deep breaths before muttering through her teeth, "Nothing."

Sister Woodhouse opened Sugar's bedroom door, then slammed it once she was inside.


	31. Cheryl

The door next to Sugar's room opened with a creak. Something that hadn't happened in the last month she'd been in the asylum. She listened as Sister Woodhouse began to speak.

"Oh, honey," She cooed as if it were loving. "Poor child, there's nothing to be afraid of. Sister Woodhouse is going to help you."

"Thank you, Sister Woodhouse," Cheryl Blossom's terrified voice chimed back.

"Yeah," Sister Woodhouse's voice suddenly turned sinister. "She's going to rid you of all those naughty deamons. The ones making you think such awful, unnatural thoughts."

Cheryl gasped loudly.

"The real work begins tomorrow."

Cheryl began to sob, before her door was closed.

"That'll do, won't it?" Sister Woodhouse complimented herself before opening the door to exit and shutting it once more.

Sugar went to the vent that connected their rooms and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Cheryl?" Sugar called to her.

"Sasha?" Her drowsy voice slobbered loudly.

Oh no, they stuck her with that damn needle, too.

"What are you doing here?" Sugar questioned as softly as she could.

Sugar's only response was Cheryl's weak attempt at whimpering.

"It's okay," Sugar cooed. "Don't cry." Sugar leaned against the wall. "It's not forever."

"It is," Cheryl cried.

"No, we can get you out of here." Sugar went for her mattress and lifted the corner. Her phone tucked neatly beneath. She lifted into her hands and woke the screen.

She hadn't had trouble keeping it charged since Lylah was so resourceful.

"Miss Peabody," Sister Woodhouse's voice startled her. Sugar kept her back to the door and her cell phone at her chest.

"Yes, Sister Woodhouse?" Sugar replied turning only her face over her shoulder.

"It's time for bed," She warned. "Or would you like some help?"

"No, Sister, thank you," Sugar whispered as she tucked her phone into her bra and sat down on her bed. She pulled the thin blanket over her and rested her head against the lumpy mattress.

Sugar listened to Cheryl's whimpers echo through the vent and fill her room with grief. "It's okay," Sugar hummed under her breath soothingly. It was reminscent of the nights Sweet Pea begged for Penny, asking why she didn't love him, wondering if he'd be better off dead. "It's okay, Cheryl," Sugar tried soothe and she felt her own anguish creep into her tight throat.

She suddenly wailed with an intense pain that shook a person to their core. She cough and hacked against the mucus building up in the back of her throat; a wretched, rough vomit inducing sound.

Sugar felt a sudden roil her own stomach as Cheryl wretched. "It's okay, Cheryl!" Sugar shouted knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle anymore.

Still, Cheryl's pleas for freedom didn't cease as bawled to her hearts content.

"Please," Sugar sobbed as tears started to fall down her face. "Please stop."

#

The next morning Sugar woke up the nuns and orderlies knocking on the doors. Sugar sat up and felt her phone fall out of her bra. It clattered to the floor and screen shattered from the corner.

"Shit-!" Sugar growled as her hands scrambled to pick it up. As she stuffed it under her mattress, her door swung open.

"Good morning, Miss Peabody, it's time to shower." Sister Livingston greeted.

"Good morning, Sister," Sugar breathed as she stood to her feet. Sugar walked to the doorway, exited her room and got in line behind the other girls.

"Let's go," Sister Livingston called down the hallway.

"Wait, what about her?" Sugar pointed to Cheryl's door.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, child," Sister Livingston looked pointedly at Sugar. "She'll be out in due time." With the snap of her fingers, she shouted, "Come along, now."

Sugar looked around and realized Lylah wasn't in line.

"Hey, have you seen-"

"Miss Peabody," Sister Livingston stopped the line. "Need I remind you that there's no talking in the hallway?"

Yep, just like juvie.

When they finally made it to the showers, Sugar was confronted with her growing stomach. She wasn't as big some as of the others, but there's was now a pouch on her pouch. She went to squish the fat together, but the firmness put her off.

"Hey," She looked up as one of the girls she recognized stepped into the stall next to her. "Have you seen Lylah?"

"She had a miscarriage yesterday," The girl replied. "She was taken to the hospital. After you have your baby, you usually get to go home."

"Oh God," Sugar breathed. Poor Lylah. Sugar hadn't even considered the possibility of miscarriage. Then she stopped, "What do you mean usually?"

"Yeah, if you have a home or if you have parents that are willing to claim you, sometimes you get to leave." She replied washing through her hair.

"Right," Sugar whispered as she rinsed herself off.

When all the girls were out of the shower and dressed, Sugar saw Cheryl being escorted in by Sister Woodhouse.

"You shower alone," She scolded and pointed a long witchy finger toward the empty showers.

Cheryl looked over at Sugar for a split second, then down at the floor as she entered to shower stalls.

"You know her or something?" The girl Sugar had spoken to in the shower wondered.

"Yeah, we grew up together… sort of." Sugar shrugged a shoulder.

"It's recreation time, ladies," Sister Livingston called to them as they filed into a single line.

Sugar walked into the chess room and looked around. For some reason, the place seemed a lot emptier without Lylah. Sugar started back up into the hallway, when she bumped into something. She turned quickly to see Sister Woodhouse standing behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

"I changed my mind, I'd like to go outside," Sugar fibbed.

"It's too late to change your mind," Sister Woodhouse informed and placed a hand on Sugar's shoulder. "Come, Miss Blossom," She, then, beckoned behind her.

"Wait, Sister Woodhouse," Sugar called to her.

"Yes, Miss Peabody?" She addressed her.

"Where are you taking her? Doesn't she get rec, too?" Sugar inquired.

"Not for girls like her," Sister Woodhouse spoke menacingly.

"Everyone needs a little fun, Sister," She pressed.

"Would you like to join her, Miss Peabody?" Sister Woodhouse stepped toward Sugar. "Because I can guarantee, you'd rather play chess."

"What if I do?" Sugar asked looking over at Cheryl.

"I can say with all of your backchat, you've earned it." The nun smiled at her and beckoned her along.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl questioned in a hushed tone.

"Sh," Sugar snapped.

"Listen, Peabody-"

"I said shut up," Sugar growled.

"There's no talking in the hallways," Sister Woodhouse warned.

"Told you," Sugar mouthed.

Sister Woodhouse took them down a set of stairs to basement beneath the kitchen. There were bags of flour stacked in South-west corner of the room.

"Your girls will be tasked with getting these bags stacked neatly and properly in the North-east corner." Sister Woodhouse gave instruction.

"That's all the way across the room," Cheryl argued.

"Don't," Sugar quieted her.

"Do you have a problem with that, Miss Blossom?" Sister Woodhouse took a step closer to Cheryl. "Maybe your lack of listening skills is why you choose to experience such sinful life choices, why you have these dirty, evil thoughts."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Cheryl pushed back.

"Stop," Sugar tried again.

Sister Woodhouse took a slight step back and reached one arm out for a broom that laid against the wall. With one swift motion, she took the broom handle and smacked Cheryl along her thigh. The sting made her legs buckle and Cheryl was sent to the floor. Sister Woodhouse swung once, twice, three more times, then dropped the broom the floor.

"Perhaps now you'll be a bit more inclined to listen the first time, Miss Blossom," Sister Woodhouse's breath was coming in heavily as she fixed the fallen hair about her forehead. "I'll be back to check on you."

As soon as Sister Woodhouse was out of sight, Sugar dropped to the floor. Cheryl tried to hold the places that she had been struck, but it was impossible.

"Are you okay?" Sugar whispered as she pulled one of the sacks beneath Cheryl's head.

"Get away from me, cretin." Cheryl sniffled as she forced herself into a sitting position.

"I'm just trying to be nice," Sugar sighed heavily.

"Well, don't," Cheryl barked.

"Fine," Sugar shrugged. "So what are you doing here?"

Cheryl walked over to bags of flour and lifted the first hefty sack. She struggled to bring to the North-east corner as instructed.

"Are you pregnant?" Sugar asked as she walked to the large pile as sat down on top of them.

Cheryl snickered heading back for the second bag.

"So, you were doing your dad's drugs?" She pressed.

"Fuck you," Cheryl panted walking the bag back.

"You were caught drinking?" Sugar guessed running out ideas.

"As though," Cheryl huffed the flour sack onto the first one and walked back for the next.

"What's a sinful life choice?" Sugar pondered looking around. "Dirty, evil thoughts…" She tried to jog herself. "Are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

"Positive," Cheryl grumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" She panted out of breath as she stacked her third bag.

"This is your punishment, asshole," Sugar reminded her. "I was going to help get you out, but this is more fun."

"How could you possibly help me?" Cheryl questioned with sarcastically.

"I have a phone," Sugar informed her.

"A cell phone?" Cheryl inquired with excitement.

"No, rotary," Sugar replied facetiously.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Cheryl barked.

"Because you're being a bitch," Sugar reminded her.

"Well, where is it? Let me use it." Cheryl demanded.

"Tell me why you're here," Sugar offered. "Then it's all yours."

Cheryl stopped for a second, then swallowed.

"Well?" Sugar jogged her.

"I like girls, okay?" She snapped and grabbed for another bag.

"That's why your here?" Sugar furrowed her brows.

"Apparently, Mummy Dearest thinks I'm in need of conversion therapy." Cheryl took a breath. "Now where is it?"

"The phone? In my room."

"Then why did you offer it?" Cheryl snapped and hefted another bag into her arms.

"There's another one closer to us, relax," Sugar retorted.

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl grunted dropping the bag onto her neatly stacked pile. "Oh, wait, let me guess," Cheryl turned to face her slowly. "No one wanted you?"

"Something like that," Sugar replied absently.

"No," Cheryl stopped and look at Sugar. "If I say something mean, you say something mean back. That's how this goes."

"You want me to be mean to you?" Sugar raised an eyebrow and began to swing her legs. "I already called you an asshole, I think that's enough."

"What's wrong with you?" Cheryl grabbed two bags and dragged them both across floor.

"I'm just done fighting, Cheryl." Sugar swallowed and stood from the flour sacks. She grabbed one and, too, dragged it along the floor. She wasn't supposed to be lifting anything heavy, but they didn't say anything about shuffling it along.

"Seriously, Sasha," Cheryl tried to catch her breath. "Why are you here?"

"It's just like you said," Sugar struggled to get the one sack across the floor. "I ran away from a great foster home because I wanted to be closer to my brother and they didn't want to take me back. It was this or juvie."

"So, what? You're not getting out until you turn eighteen?" Cheryl questioned going for the next bag.

"Unless another family wants me, that's the case," Sugar answered as she went back for another sack.

"You're lying," Cheryl observed as the sweat beading at her hairline began to roll down her temples to her cheeks.

"How would you know?" Sugar snorted setting another bag on the ground.

"You're with all the other pregnant girls," Cheryl noted.

"You're with the pregnant girls, too," Sugar pointed out.

"That's because heterosexual girls get pregnant," Cheryl informed her through her grunts.

"Then why weren't you allowed to shower with us?" Sugar asked as she continued to heave the bag across the floor.

"I suppose it doesn't stop me from looking," Cheryl shrugged a shoulder as best she could. "As if every woman I see is going to be gold plated in this cubic zirconium world."

"Who was it?" Sugar asked with a grin.

"I beg your pardon?" Cheryl eyed her as they fell in step to get more flour.

"The girl you fell in love with, who is she?" Sugar reiterated.

"Who got you pregnant?" Cheryl countered.

"Cute," Sugar rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were sharing." Sugar and Cheryl both grabbed a flour sack and hefted them across the room.

"We were, but that's off limits," Sugar admitted.

"Now you have to tell me, Mall Rat." Cheryl dug deeper. Sugar swore she could hear Cheryl licking her lips as she waited for juicy information.

"You win alright? I get it." Sugar shook her head. Jughead was closer to Sweet Pea's birth date than Sugar's though they were only about ten months apart.

"Secret for secret," Cheryl cocked a brow before lifting her bag onto the pile.

"I think this is only secret that I have left." Sugar realized as Cheryl lifted the final bag onto the pile.

"So I'm thinking he's our age," The observation slipped passed Cheryl's lips. "If it's Reggie's kid, why don't you just tell him? You could be sitting so pretty inside the Mantle estate. Do you know how many tennis courts they have?"

"Cheryl-"

"Foolish girl," Sister Woodhouse's voice echoed through the basement. "What have you done? You've stacked the bags in the North-east corner, when I specifically told you the North-west."

"What?" Cheryl barked.

"That's not what you said," I corrected.

"No, no, you said-"

"Start over there." Sister Woodhouse commanded. "And next time, listen, child. You'll never get better if you don't listen to me."

"I'm not crazy, right?" Cheryl turned to Sugar for validation.

"She's definitely just being evil," Sugar groaned. "At least it's just to that corner."

"Yeah…" Cheryl panted, then with a frustrated shake of her arms, "Damn it!"


	32. Rescue

It was finally movie night. It wasn't going to be a good movie, but at least their minds got to drift off for a moment.

Sometimes Sugar liked to pretend that she was the main character living through all those crazy things. It was nice because she knew at the end of every movie, things would always turn out right for her.

Sugar looked over at Cheryl's profile. Her throat tensing, her lips twitching and chin quivering. Heavy, warm tears spilled from Cheryl's eyes. A small sniffle escaped her.

Sugar reached a hand over and placed it on top of Cheryl's. She expected an immediate recoil, however, Cheryl wrapped her fingers around Sugar's.

A small moment of comfort was always welcomed in a place like this.

"Cheryl?!" A small voice called. Sugar looked around for a minute, unsure if she even heard anything. Sugar straightened back out at watched the movie screen.

"Cheryl!" The feminine voice called again.

"Do you hear that?" Sugar whispered looking around once more.

Cheryl continued to silently cry as the pictures danced in her eyes. She was somewhere else entirely.

"Cheryl?" A feminine figure burst through the door. The light of projector hit Toni Topaz's face. "Are you in here?" She called out for Cheryl.

"Toni?" Cheryl stood and released Sugar's hand.

"We came to rescue you," Toni tried to catch her breath.

Cheryl took quick, long strides until she reached Toni. They wrapped each other up in a warm long hug until Toni pulled away. Toni placed her hands on the sides of Cheryl's face and drew her in.

When Cheryl's pillow lips met Toni's, it felt like they always belonged there; like she had always belonged there. The warmth of her tongue against Toni's was something that Toni had craved since Cheryl went missing.

"Cheryl, Toni, there are a bunch of nuns coming," Veronica Lodge popped into the door. "We have to go."

"Come on," Toni took Cheryl by the hand.

"Wait," Cheryl stopped her, then turned to Sugar and beckoned.

"No," Sugar called. "Just go."

"I'm taking you with me," Cheryl ran back for Sugar and pulled her from her seat.

"I have nowhere to go," Sugar reminded her.

"You do now," Cheryl murmured.

Sugar followed the group of three down the hallway until they hit a wall of nuns. The girls turned back to go the other directions, immediately hitting another cluster of human crows. Veronica ushered the girls to a set of stairs behind a door Sugar had walked idly by nearly every day.

The girls hustled down the stairs followed closely by the nuns; Veronica snatching the fire alarm on her way down. Sugar wasn't sure if they were the same group or if they just had a plethora of attack nuns on standby.

The pipes had a few inches of stagnant water that smelt like a swamp. Sugar's feet getting soaked through as they pushed forward. The three groups of nuns had convened around them and were beginning to close in.

The group of girls made their way toward the back of the property to a ladder and climbed as quickly as they could. Sugar caught a stitch in her side and nearly fell from the height.

"I've got you," Toni turned back for her and helped hoist her up.

There was a few more feet of tunnel before they finally hit the outside door. Kevin shut the door hard against the frame as Toni wedge a crowbar in the handle effectively locking the door.

"Holy shit," Sugar breathed heavily.

"We have to go," Veronica urged as they headed through Fox Forrest.

"Where did you guys even come from?" Cheryl questioned.

"There was an old entrance that use to combat conversion therapy," Kevin replied as they made their way toward his car.

"I didn't even know you were in there," Toni spoke to Sugar.

"That was kind of the point," Sugar retorted as she finally started to catch her breath.

"Do you like girls, too?" Kevin wondered as he slid into the driver's seat. Veronica sat in the passenger seat and the final three squeezed in the back.

"Something like that," Sugar shrugged a lazy shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Toni wrapped her arms around Sugar from the middle seat. "You've been gone for so long," Toni's voice cracked. "And you were there whole time?" Toni pulled away to look at Sugar's face.

"It's okay," Sugar brushed her off. "The important thing is that Cheryl's back now. Queen Bitch back on her throne."

The car went silent as everyone expected Cheryl to pop off, again. Instead, they were met with her unabashed laughter.

"At least we're both royalty, Countess Shrew," Cheryl grinned her bright white perfect smile. Sugar fought her own, but eventually mirrored Cheryl's expression, for the first time in ever as she and Cheryl shared their first genuine laugh.

"What did we miss?" Toni looked between the two of them.

"There's nothing like torture to bring two mean girls together," Sugar observed.

"I honestly cannot believe what I'm hearing," Kevin commented as he drove into town.

"Crazier things have happened, I suppose," Toni noted.

"Where am I taking everyone?" Kevin questioned.

"Sugar and I will be going to Thistlehouse," Cheryl answered.

"Hey…" Toni looked over at her.

"You were a given," Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Will you actually take me to see Sweet Pea?" Sugar asked in a small voice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toni wondered. "On the South side?"

"I'm done being afraid, Toni," Sugar replied monotonously. "I'm too tired for all of this, right now."

#

Kevin pulled into the trailer park and allowed Sugar to give him directions to her trailer. When she was close enough, Sugar threw the door open with excitement.

"Sorry!" She called behind her as she bolted from the car and shut the door behind her. Sugar ran up the steps and stopped short at the front door. She really wanted to reach for the door handle and go inside, but she felt, suddenly, uncomfortable.

Kevin's car hadn't pulled out of the driveway, yet.

Sugar tentatively reached for the door handle and gave it a twist. The door flew out of her hand and smacked the wall behind it. Sweet Pea stood on the other side ready to fight. "Who the-" His loud voice fell immediately silent as his eyes landed on Sugar. "Oh, oh, oh my god," He breathed and wrapped her up in his arms. "It's you," The tears collected in Sweet Pea's eyes, but refused to fall. A small sob wracked his body as he pulled her inside. Finally, Kevin's headlights began to disappear from the driveway.

"It's me," Sugar's voice grew high and tight as she fought the urge to cry. Sugar wrapped her arms around Sweet Pea taking a long, deep breath. She was comforted by the musky, sharp scent of his body spray. Though… his shirt smelled like it hadn't been washed in awhile… maybe he just hadn't changed it. His body felt stronger than before as he squeezed her tight.

"Hey, whoa," Sugar stopped him from constricting any further. "Be careful."

"Oh, yeah…" Sweet Pea released her a little too quickly. His discomfort about touching her becoming very apparent.

"Baby's not going to shoot out, it just hurt a little bit," Sugar chuckled.

"They let you leave?" Sweet Pea changed the subject as he went to the kitchen.

"Not exactly," Sugar followed behind him. "Toni and Park Avenue Lodge broke in to get Cheryl."

"And you?" Sweet Pea asked opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Cheryl brought me with her."

"Cheryl Blossom?" Sweet Pea furrowed his brows and he popped the beer open on the corner of the counter.

"We're actually friends now," Sugar informed him.

Sweet Pea took a swig of his beer and then eyed her carefully. "Oh fuck, I missed you." He finally burst as he went in for another hug.

"No, come on, Sweet Pea." She pushed him away.

"You don't love me anymore?" Sweet Pea asked jokingly.

"I really want that beer," Sugar admitted with guilt.

"I would share, but I think your baby has enough problems." Sweet Pea's attempt a joke struck home for Sugar. When he was her face fall and her body deflate, Sweet Pea knew he made an error in judgement. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," She interrupted. "It's just that most things said in jest are very true to life, right?"

"Why don't you go put on some pajamas and we'll watch a movie or something?" He quickly changed the subject.

"I don't think any of my clothes will fit," Sugar reminded him as she placed her hands on her rounding stomach.

"You didn't change that much."

"The dress hides a lot," She admitted. "Besides, I'm supposed to get back to Cheryl."

"I thought she was dating Toni?" Sweet Pea leaned against the the counter and took another swig.

"She is," Sugar dropped her hands and shifted on her feet. "She offered me a place to live when we were with the Sisters."

"Are you sure you're safe up there?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do I take my chances with Penny or do I sneak into a house with a hundred bedrooms and seventeen bathrooms?" She challenged.

"I guess I'm just being selfish," Sweet Pea admitted with a wry smile. "Are you coming back to Riverdale High?"

"I don't see why not," Sugar hummed. "If I'm being adopted, I don't see any of Parker's arguments holding water."

"Everyone is going to be so excited to see you," He chuckled and pulled her in for another hug.

"Would you loan me some pajamas?" She questioned into the material of shirt.

"Of course," Sweet Pea released her on one side and kept his arm draped around her shoulders. He walked Sugar back toward his bedroom and flipped on the light. There were empty bottles and a trash/clothing combination littering the floor.

"What the hell, Sweet Pea?" She cringed and started to sort things out.

"Before you get back to Riverdale living, you have to know that things have changed." Sweet Pea grabbed a cheap, drawstring bag and stuffed a couple shirts inside.

"What do you mean?" Sugar collected so many bottles in her hands that she was stacking them against her midsection to keep from dropping them.

"Well, last week, Jughead took us over to that Betty chick's house and we scared off these drugged out creeps." Sweet Pea grabbed a couple pairs of his sweatpants and forced them into the little bag.

"Wow, super crazy," Sugar replied sarcastically as she deposited the bottles into a mostly empty trash bag hanging from Sweet Pea's door handle.

"Not that," He rolled his eyes. "Then she and her mom come into the Swords and Serpents meeting to thank us. You know, the lady who runs The Register?"

Alice Cooper, Sugar recalled. A woman who was recently intent on exterminating the South side. "Mhm," She answered shortly.

"She said she was from the South side," Sweet Pea finally dropped the bomb.

"She use to be a Serpent or something?" Sugar scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"She said she was going to support our cause," He tried to reason.

"Wait until it doesn't suit her anymore," She grumbled back.

"I just wanted you to know that I think Little Cooper might also be a, uh-"

"I don't care, Sweet Pea!" Sugar snapped at her brother as the image of Jughead kissing Lip Gloss flashed behind her eyes. "I told him to work things out wit her." Even though she said the words to Sweet Pea, it was a reminder for herself.

"You know? I'm just going to get a set of pajamas," Sweet Pea lifted his hands in defeat. "Maybe you just need some sleep."

"Maybe you need-" Sugar stopped herself from firing off another snarky comment. Her mistakes weren't his fault and if she was going to follow this path, she'd be seeing Penny in the mirror every morning. "I'm sorry," She clipped out shortly.

"It's cool," He replied monotonously.

"I really am, Sweet Pea," Sugar spoke a little bit more loosely this time.

"It's cool," He repeated tossing her his one folded shirt and a pair of sweats he wore the night before. "Really," He affirmed once more. "Go change."


	33. First Days

How many first days back at Riverdale prepared you to walk through the door with confidence? As far as Sugar was concerned, you were never prepared. You simply forced your feet to ascend those stairs, your eyes to focus on the work and your brain not to drift. Even with all of that on her plate, Sugar was, now, tasked with hiding the growing baby bump under her shirt. She was right to say that none of her things fit. So she wore one of Sweet Pea's sweaters over a shirt that barely fit around her stomach. It had lifted just so when she sat down, but apparently was enough to let it crease along her braline.

Sugar looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention before she tried to adjust the shirt.

"Hey," Betty's warm voice stopped her from lifting her shirt. Betty leaned over and patted Sugar's arm. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Sugar answered shortly and folded into herself.

"Have you seen Jughead, yet?" She whispered as their teacher blathered on.

"No," Sugar replied looking back at the board.

"He's going to be so excited when I-"

"Don't, Cooper," She interrupted. "Just stay out of it. I asked you for one favor and you did that. We're even. Leave me alone."

"My sister Polly and my brother Chic were both trapped in the same hell that you and Cheryl escaped. I might not know exactly what you're going through, but I know how badly it affects you. If there's anything that I can do to help you, I'm always here."

"The only favor I can ask is for you to stop talking to me," Sugar took a heavy breath. Sugar knew that Betty was only trying to be kind and helpful, but the closer that Sugar got to Betty, the closer she'd be to Jughead and the faster her secret would be out.

"Sorry, I'm late," Reggie walked through the door with about fifteen minutes left in the class.

"Do you have a note, Mister Mantle?"

"Yeah, I-" Reggie's eyes fell on Sugar. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Sasha," He breathed.

Sugar finally looked over at him and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Mister-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reggie dug hurriedly into his pocket and stuffed a pile of errant papers into the teachers hands. Some could've been receipts or cash, but he didn't really care. He walked to his seat and slid in next to Sugar. "Where have you been?" Reggie leaned.

"The truth?" Sugar murmured back. "I went to prison for a little while. No big deal. I only had to use my shiv once."

"Funny," Reggie rolled his eyes. "Seriously, where were you?"

"You missed the entire class and now you're going to talk through the last few minutes?" She took a deep breath. "We'll talk after class."

When the passing period bell sounded off, Sugar waited until most of the others were already out of the door before she stood from her desk. She started to lift her book bag, courtesy of Cheryl, onto her desk.

Reggie caught the strap and took it from her hands. Placing it on her desk, he unzipped the bag and stacked her book with the others.

"I could have done that myself," She reminded him as she finally adjusted her shirt.

"I don't think you should be carrying this many books at once," He answered absently as he threw her backpack over his shoulder.

"I need that back," Sugar flagged for it as she finished situating her sweatshirt.

"I got you," Reggie smiled at her.

"I don't need your help," She argued holding out her hands.

"You do need a new sweater," He noted looking directly at her stomach.

"Can you tell?" She worriedly gazed down.

"Sorta," He admitted and reached out to tug the hem of her sweatshirt. "Come on, I have a couple in my locker."

"This is Sweet Pea's," Sugar informed him as she finally started to walk out of the classroom. "What makes you think yours will fit?"

"I'm bigger than that-" When Sugar heard the insult coming, her eyes snapped to Reggie's. His lips curled for a second as he considered a replacement phrase, "Than…that…cool guy." The forced fib drew tight at Reggie's lips. "Look at me," Reggie continued flexing his arms, chest and stomach.

"You look like an idiot," Sugar rolled her eyes.

Reggie snorted a chuckle as they finally came to his locker and stopped. "You have been missed," He took a breath. Reggie grabbed a grey sweater akin to the one she was wearing. Then he grabbed his Bulldog's jacket and offered her the choice.

"Are you serious?" She deadpanned grabbing for the sweatshirt.

"Jokes on you," Reggie turned back to his locker and put his letterman jacket inside. "They both say Bulldogs."

When Sugar unfolded the sweater and on the front was a slightly darker grey print that read, Riverdale Bulldogs.

"Ew," She scrunched the bridge of her nose.

"Need help?" Reggie wondered setting down her backpack and reaching for her.

"In a crowded hallway, genius?" Sugar rolled her eyes.

"You can barely tell," He reasoned.

"When I take it off you can." She swallowed.

Reggie lifted her backpack over his shoulder and offered to take the sweatshirt in his hands.

"Let me do something," She scoffed holding tight to material.

"Fair enough." The corner of his mouth lifted into a soft smile as his hand drifted. Without thinking, Reggie reached to smooth the baby hair framing her face.

"Stop," Sugar slapped his hand.

"Where we going? What's your next class?" Reggie dropped his hand, his happy expression and then his shoulders. He looked up and down the hallway before looking back at Sugar.

"Maybe you could give me my backpack and I can go on my way?" She offered.

"Then how will we talk?" He wondered.

Sugar sighed and started walking toward the student bathrooms.

"So?" Reggie pressed.

"I was at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy," She started.

"You what?" Reggie stopped short in his tracks.

"Get over it," Sugar didn't stop for him to catch up.

"Why didn't you just stay with me?" His feet picked up to catch her. "There are so many rooms in that house, all we had to do was switch."

"It wasn't worth it," Sugar stopped in front of the female restroom. "Besides," She turned to look at him and clutched the material of his sweatshirt in her hands. "I wanted a quiet adoption. Now, I have to do all of this hiding, again. If it's not one thing, there's always another."

Sugar stepped inside the restroom and into a stall. She struggled out of Sweet Pea's sweater. Reggie's slid on easily and even left her a little bit of room.

"Hey, looks good on you," He grinned as she exited.

"Thanks," She lifted a finger and signaled for him to turn around. Reggie obeyed her directive until Sugar was able to unzip her backpack. She folded Sweet Pea's sweater neatly and stacked it against her books.

"Hey," Reggie spoke over his shoulder as Sugar zipped her backpack up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you just want to skip?" He turned back to face her.

"I actually really do," She admitted. "But the conditions of my adoption are pretty strict."

"You're getting adopted, too?" Reggie asked with disbelief. "So, the Sisters actually did something right?"

"No," Sugar shook her head and began to lead Reggie to her second class. "Cheryl got thrown in for being with Toni and a search party came looking for her. She decided to take me with her."

"Cheryl Blossom?" He clarified.

"The one and only," She smiled to herself.

"I'm glad you squashed it with her," Reggie nodded sounding very unconvinced.

"This doesn't change my feelings about your actions when the Serpents first showed up." Sugar stopped in front of her classroom door as the passing bell sounded off.

"I know," He hummed. "I'm working on that."

"Can I have my stuff now?" Sugar held out her hands. Reluctantly, Reggie handed her the backpack. Sugar nearly dropped the bag and regretted asking for it. "Thanks," She gave him a soft smile and walked into class.


	34. Family

Class started off too easy, then suddenly Sugar's stomach started to growl. She hadn't brought a single snack with her. She tried to ignore it until she absolutely couldn't anymore. The growling turned into cramping and eventually, her stomach began to turn over.

She struggled through the rest of class until lunch.

Sugar didn't expect Reggie at the door when she got out of her second class, but he stood expectantly waiting.

"What are you doing?" Sugar stopped short before she walked toward him.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to Pop's with me for lunch." Reggie reached for her bag, but Sugar stepped out of his grasp.

"I'm okay, Reg," Sugar declined. "I'm just going to the cafeteria."

"You could," He tried to sway her. "Or you could have one of the best burgers of your life."

Just as he finished talking, her stomach sounded off and a painful cramp shot through. She winced and doubled over. Her hand shot out for something to hold onto and found purchase on Reggie's forearm.

"Yeah, come on," Reggie took her backpack and set it down on the floor. When the pain passed, he helped her stand to her feet. Sugar took a few shallow breaths until she was able to fill her lungs.

"Darling step-sister," Cheryl's confident, mellifluous voice carried. "Is this one bothering you?" She looked pointedly at Reggie.

"No, Cheryl," Sugar continued to breathe. "Uh, Reggie's offering to take me to lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Perhaps Jughead would care to join you." Cheryl's red lips pursed knowingly.

"Darling step-sister," Sugar mocked. "Perhaps you should mind your business."

"I warned you," Cheryl chimed, mostly to Reggie. "I've gotten you a customary ticket to see yours truly in the school's production of Carrie."

"What are part did you get?" Sugar asked as Cheryl placed handed the ticket stub to her.

"Carrie White, of course," Cheryl replied in a haughty tone.

"Of…course," Sugar fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"See you there," Cheryl gave an unconvincing smile before turning on her heel.

"Are you really going to go?" Reggie questioned as he picked up her backpack off of the floor.

"I guess I have to," Sugar shrugged a lazy shoulder. "If it were Sweet Pea, I'd go."

"She's not really your sister," He deadpanned. "And need I remind you that you got detention because of her?"

"I shouldn't have to remind you, of all people, how hard forgiveness is. It's knowing that those things happened in the past, for the same reason, but in different perspectives. If you can't find it in yourself to understand the other person's point of view and, at least, be open to forgiving their actions, then you're a fucking child." Sugar looked over at Reggie as they headed down the steps and in the common area. "Also, she did rescue me from a certain hell in more ways than one. It's not my place to be ungrateful."

"I guess…" He replied hollowly. When Sugar started to give him another lecture, he cut her off. "Would you like to go together?"

A small smile cracked on Sugar's face as she mocked previous tone, "I guess."

The foyer was clearing out, but still packed with students trying to decide if they were going to leave or stay.

"I'm gonna get-" Reggie started talking, but that's when she saw him. He was standing the hallway talking to Betty Cooper. He cradled a camera in his hand and wore a concerned expression.

"Hurry up," Sugar breathed placing one hand on Reggie's lower back to rush him along.

"Oh," He grinned wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sugar?" Hearing Jughead's voice say her name for the first time in a very long time, Sugar found it hard not to turn back. She turned only her head over her shoulder, then gave a weak wave. "Wait!" He called to her as his feet hit the linoleum at a quick rate.

Sugar grabbed the back of Reggie's shirt to stop him as she turned to face Jughead. Betty had chased after him; barely catching up as he and Sugar made eye contact.

"Hey," She tried to sound nonchalant and strong, but it came out as a soft hum. "Jughead, what's up?"

"What's up?" His eyes shifted in a glare and his brows pulled together. "The last time I saw you-"

"Yeah, I had to go to a…group home for awhile." It technically wasn't a lie, she supposed.

"It's been months," The concern in his voice rattled her heart.

Sugar's stomach started to pull tight, but it wasn't the heartbreak she was feeling. It was the lack of food reminding her that she couldn't go more than six hours without a snack anymore.

"I-I know, Jughead," Her eyes squeezed tight for a second. "I'm sorry, I really have to get something to eat." Sugar did her best to take breaths as her stomach continued to turn.

Reggie pulled her tighter in an attempt to keep her stable.

"We have a lot to talk about," Jughead pressed.

"Jughead-ow-!" Her stomach was starting to feel like an empty void consuming its surroundings.

"She said she's done talking, Snake," Reggie warned.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jughead challenged.

"But I was talking to you!" Reggie dropped Sugar's bag the ground carelessly. He drew his shoulders back, puffed his chest and took an unnecessary step toward Jughead.

"Stop it." Sugar addressed them both, but neither seemed to hear her.

"Back. Off." Jughead advised in a low tone handing his camera to Betty.

"Or what?" Reggie continued.

"For fucks sake, you're acting like children," Sugar jeered.

"She's right," Betty agreed in an attempt to dissuade them. "Come on, Jug."

"I think you already know," Jughead taunted.

Without a word or a warning, Reggie's right hand drew back and swung with enough for to cause a near immediate bruise on Jughead's eye.

An angry growl escaped from the pit of Jughead's chest as took a few rapid shots.

Even in his attempt to block, Reggie was struck twice in the body.

The crowd around them had long since formed a circle around the brawling duo.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sugar stepped into the ring.

Reggie wrapped his arms around Jughead's midsection and tackled him to the ground. They started to wrestle more than they were fighting.

Sugar lifted her foot and stomped the heel of her sneaker into Reggie's side.

"You motherfucker." He growled at Jughead.

"That was me," She informed Reggie giving him a hard shove with her foot. "Get off of him." Sugar tried to order.

The rush of adrenaline had forced her to forget the hunger pains, but it was quickly wearing off. The fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday evening rearing its ugly head.

Sugar squeezed her eyes as the urge to puke hit her.

"Sugar, what are you doing?" Sweet Pea emerged from the crowd and pulled her away from the fight. "Are you crazy? What if you got hit?"

"That's the least of my problems," She spoke through heavy breaths. Sugar was starting to see spots dancing in her vision. Her head beginning to float off of her shoulders and suddenly, she couldn't see at all.

#

Sugar's eyes blinked open, but everything was still blurry. She couldn't quite tell where she was.

"I think she's waking up," Sweet Pea cooed.

Sugar shut her eyes tight and opened them a few times until Sweet Pea's face came into focus.

"Hey," He gave a small grin as he squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm starving," She croaked.

"I bet," A female voice chimed as the curtain surrounding her shifted open. "Your blood sugar is very low."

Sugar looked up at the woman, the same doctor who had helped her every time Penny had put her in the hospital.

"Hi Sasha," She gave a smile.

"Hey Doctor Goodwin," Sugar breathed back.

"I have a few things to go over with you," Doctor Goodwin took the chart from the foot of Sugar's bed. She started to flip two sheets of paper back and forth before she stopped and looked up at Sweet Pea. "Can I ask you step out, sir?"

"It's okay," Sugar held out a hand to keep Sweet Pea from standing. "He can stay."

Doctor Goodwin took a heavy sigh and perched herself on the edge of Sugar's bed. Something that no other doctor would do. Given their history, neither Sugar nor Doctor Goodwin seemed to mind.

"Do you have a place to stay while you're in town?" She asked Sugar.

"Yeah, I'm getting adopted this time," Sugar nodded.

"Is it a good home? Do you have food there? Clothes? A mattress?" Doctor Goodwin pressed.

"All of it, I promise," She informed. "I was just stressed out and I overslept and I forgot to get breakfast. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

"When you're pregnant, every meal is important," Doctor Goodwin noted. "We also tested you for anemia and you've tested positive. That could also be a huge factor as to why you fainted."

"So, just eat more?" Sugar rushed.

"Yes," A wry smile turned up on Doctor Goodwin's face. "We want you to stay for a little bit, have something to eat and relax."

"I can go home and eat," She countered.

"You'll only be here for another hour or two, hopefully. We won't keep you overnight, but you will be on bed rest for a couple days," Doctor Goodwin resumed scanning Sugar's chart.

"I can't stay home," Sugar argued. "The conditions of my adoption are really strict and I don't want to fuck it up this time. I get to stay in Riverdale with my brother if I just listen." She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes and realized that they might not be necessary. However, she couldn't stop herself.

"Hey, whoa," Sweet Pea soothed. "I'm sure they'll understand. It's sanctioned by a doctor, Sugar."

"I-"

"No," He pointed his index finger at her to silence her. "How many times did you skip school before?"

"That was different," She swallowed.

"You're getting a free two day vacation to bring down your stress. This is all you've ever asked for." Sweet Pea let the room get quiet before he listened to Sugar take an audible breath. "I'll get your homework for you," He offered quickly when he saw the questioning look on her face.

"Fine," She finally breathed.

"You'll be with her?" Doctor Goodwin addressed Sweet Pea.

"Every second," He promised.

"Knock, knock," A male voice spoke before a nurse opened the curtain. "Hi, are you Sasha Peabody?"

"I am," She agreed.

"I didn't know what you liked, but I got you a cheeseburger and some french fries, is that okay?"

Sugar's stomach growled so loud she swore it shook the room. "Oh yeah." She could've drooled down her chin.

"This might be a weird combination," The nurse continued as he placed the tray of food on her bedside table. "But I'm requesting you drink some orange juice." He wheeled the table over to her and adjusted the height. "Or would you prefer apple?"

Sugar couldn't hear him anymore. She placed the open bun on top of the burger without adding any toppings and shoved it into her mouth.

"Apple," Sweet Pea confirmed as he watched her.

"I'll be back after she's finished eating to get another blood draw," Doctor Goodwin informed.

Sweet Pea gave her a dismissive nod, but never took his eyes off of his sister. Sugar continued to shovel food into her mouth like it was the last meal she'd ever have. Once her plate was clean, she grabbed for the hospital cup full of ice water.

Sweet Pea's hand shot out and pressed it to the tray. "The juice first," He commanded.

With her mouth still semi-full, Sugar glared at him with only one eye and grabbed the small plastic container. She popped her nail through the aluminum and drank heavily until it was gone.

Sweet Pea removed his hand from the water and watched as Sugar stopped to take a few deep breaths.

"Oh my god, I ate way too fast," She swallowed a couple of times and sat back to rest her head.

"This is the one?" A questioning voice from the other side of Sugar's curtain made she and Sweet Pea perk up.

"Oh no," She breathed.

"That's the one," Doctor Goodwin answered through her teeth.

The curtain was ripped back with a ferocity that only Penny Peabody was capable of. She was dressed like every My Chemical Romance member from the early two-thousands down to the smudged eyeliner. Then Sugar's father, Dan, followed her into the makeshift room and pulled the curtain closed.

"Hello my darling children," Penny looked between Sugar and Sweet Pea.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sweet Pea stood to his feet.

"Sit down," Sugar ordered.

"Get out," Dan ordered Sweet Pea.

"He's not going anywhere," Sugar barked back at Dan.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?" Penny glided two easy steps to the foot of Sugar's bed. Unable to help herself, Sugar curled her legs up into her body.

"No one called you," Sugar replied defiantly.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you'd forget who your current legal guardians are." Dan growled at her.

"Don't talk to her like that, Dan," Sweet Pea defended.

"Don't speak to me at all, Sweet Pea," Dan retorted.

"If you address my son like that, again," Penny turned on Dan. "You'll be thankful we're already in the hospital." Dan and Penny watched each other with a hard stare for a few moments. Every second the tension grew stronger and stronger.

"So, tell me," Penny broke eye contact and faced Sugar. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Good question," Sugar smirked. "You didn't show up when you broke my jaw in two pieces."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Penny lied so nonchalantly.

"You know exactly what she's talking about," Sweet Pea confirmed.

"Oh my god," Dan whispered. The other three looked over at Dan looking through Sugar's chart.

"You can't do that," Sugar barked at him.

"You're pregnant?" He looked up at her with a familiar disappointment.

Penny broke into a small chuckle that grew quickly into a vicious cackle. "Wow, Dan," She taunted. "Midvale was a good idea, wasn't it?"

"You knew?" Sugar questioned.

"And I know about your little adoption," Penny teased. "You think you can outrun me?"

"This is not my fault, Penny," Dan argued. "It's yours. She's following you."

Dan and Penny started to fight just like Sugar remembered. Every court date, every weekend switch and every parent/teacher conference ended this way.

"Should we just go?" Sweet Pea leaned over to Sugar.

Sugar showed him the IV in the crook her arm.

"Excuse me!" Doctor Goodwin entered the room and stepped between Dan and Penny. "I need to see this patient, so if you'll vacate the room-"

"She's our child," Penny glared.

"Then you can wait in the waiting room," Doctor Goodwin didn't back down. "She's already stressed enough without you two coming in and disturbing half the hospital."

When neither Dan nor Penny made a move to leave, Doctor Goodwin ripped the chart out of Dan's hands.

"Go." She growled at them.

It was, then, that Dan and Penny finally lifted their feet.

"Can I please just go home?" Sugar whispered to Doctor Goodwin. She gave curt nod and started to unhook Sugar's IV.

"Don't go through the front," Doctor Goodwin informed. "There's a fire exit down the side. I'll walk with you."

"Did you call them?" Sweet Pea accused.

"No, but someone in the nursing staff probably did," Doctor Goodwin helped Sugar stand from the hospital bed. "It's required that we notify your legal guardian, but not every nurse in this building knows your history. We lose amazing nurses left and right in this town. Especially since Oswald and Midvale pay so much more."

"Oswald?" Sugar questioned as she pulled her sweatshirt back on.

"The prison nurses are very well paid," Doctor Goodwin informed as she escorted them into the hallway. They took a hard right and walked to a door labeled "Emergency Exit Only." Doctor Goodwin scanned her badge at the door and let them through. "Once you get to bottom, just go out the door and get to your car."

Sugar and Sweet Pea made haste down the three sets of stairs and into the parking lot.


End file.
